Sadame (destino)
by shinran19
Summary: Shinichi Kudo, de veintitrés años, se enamoró aún siendo un niño de su amiga de la infancia, Ran Mouri. La primera vez que le mintió, hacía cinco años, vivía bajo el mismo techo que ella en el cuerpo de un niño. La segunda, hacía tres, acabó con su relación. Pero por más que intentaran alejarse el uno del otro, el destino ya tenía los planes hechos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! En primer lugar, gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Llevo una semana trabajando en esto con mucha ilusión y, por más que lo he intentado, no he podido resistirme a publicar el primer capítulo. Tengo un pelín de miedo porque es la primera historia larga que escribo aquí y no sé cuanta gente la seguirá, así que espero que si os gusta, la apoyéis. ¡No me enrollo más, disfrutad!**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama (excepto el personaje de Gosho Aoyama, al que he llamado así en honor a él).**

* * *

_**Martes, 10:42 a.m.**_

Sus stilettos grises de aguja, que habían sido un regalo de su padre al graduarse de la universidad, eran los únicos responsables de romper el silencio de aquel edificio. Caminaba con paso decidido, alineando cada nueva pisada en una perfecta línea recta, sin perder ni un ápice de elegancia a causa de un calzado tan alto. Esa elegancia se reflejaba también en su vestuario, que en contraste con la seriedad que portaba en su rostro, le daba un toque fresco a la vez que maduro. Su falda le caía por encima de las rodillas, a conjunto con su chaqueta rosa pálido, que dejaba entrever una blusa gris de encaje a conjunto con su calzado.

El ruido de sus pisadas cesó cuando se paró frente a una puerta junto a la que se leía _Buffete de abogados Kisaki_. Comprobó que habían dejado la puerta abierta para ella, al igual que las últimas veces que había frecuentado este lugar, pero aún así golpeó con los nudillos por cortesía. Accedió tras unos segundos, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

–Buenos días, Midori-san.

Saludó a la secretaria, quien inclinó la cabeza como respuesta desde su mesa de trabajo, en el interior de la primera de las habitaciones a la que daba aquel pasillo. Continuó su camino hasta la habitación principal, a la que también volvió a llamar antes de entrar.

La abogada, dueña de aquella oficina, se giró en su silla, sonriendo ámpliamente a la recién llegada.

–Perdón por llegar tan tarde, mamá. –La joven se disculpó ante su retraso de más de media hora, visiblemente angustiada por ello.

–Un día es un día, Ran. No pasa nada. –Kisaki se puso en pie, maternalmente tomando el bolso de su hija y colgándolo junto al suyo propio.– ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado?

–No mucho. Me ofrecí a llevar a Sonoko a su casting, pero he acabado en medio de un atasco...

Suspiró, maldiciendo una vez más en su cabeza haberle hecho aquel favor a su mejor amiga. No era llegar tarde, ni el tráfico lento, ni haber dormido poco lo que la frustraban. La escena por la que había tenido que parar el coche en medio de la carretera tras otros muchos que se agolpaban, curiosos por saber qué había pasado, era lo que realmente le molestaba.

Ambas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de trabajo de la que más tiempo llevaba allí, a pesar de que Ran tenía un escritorio propio en aquella habitación desde hacía no mucho.

–Vale, ¿has leído el informe que te di ayer? ¿Lo entiendes todo? ¿Quieres que repasemos algo?

–Mamá, por favor, deja de preocuparte. Todo está bien, es un caso fácil. Tú misma lo dijiste.

–Lo sé hija, créeme, por eso te lo confié. No para asegurarnos de que ganes, mi objetivo es otro: quiero que te luzcas en tu primer caso como abogada y desmuestres quién eres.

–Lo haré. –Sonrió forzadamente la nueva abogada Mouri.

Eri Kisaki, como su madre, supo que algo le ocurría a su hija. Repasó una vez más la elección de ropa y maquillaje de la joven, elegidas con mucho gusto y cuidado. Aunque siempre se había preocupado por su aspecto físico (como cualquier chica de su edad, nada fuera de lo común), en los últimos años Ran se había estado cuidando mucho más. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero las personas de su alrededor que mejor la conocían sabían el motivo: los últimos años de su adolescencia le habían dejado una sensación de insuficiencia de la que trataba de librarse a toda costa. Sus esfuerzos por ser buena en lo que hacía y verse guapa a sí misma habían dado sus frutos, y para el alivio de todo su entorno, Ran era feliz.

La ausencia de su sonrisa contagiosa aquella mañana era indicativo de que había algo mal. A pesar de haber sido siempre una chica muy sensible, con los años había aprendido a entenderse a sí misma y no solía dejar que cualquier tontería le afectase.

–Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

La pregunta le pilló de sorpresa. Había estado demasiado distraida pensando en el caso de asesinato que se había encontrado en medio de la carretera, suponiendo que una expresión neutra sería suficiente para que ni su propia madre preguntara nada. Había bajado la guardia, se había equivocado respecto a eso. Entonces, dejó ir su careta y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

–Mamá...

* * *

_**Martes, 9:05 a.m.**_

–¿Ran, has visto mi termo de café?

–Lo dejaste en el salón, Sonoko. ¿Por qué no has recogido el correo?

–¡No me ha dado tiempo! Oye, ¿nos paramos en la gasolinera a ver si está el chico guapo que te gustó el otro día?

–¿Qué importa eso ahora? ¡Date prisa o no llegamos!

Todas las mañanas ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Mantenían conversaciones gritando de una habitación a otra mientras ambas terminaban de arreglarse a contrarreloj. Y siempre llegaban a tiempo milagrosamente.

Pronto haría un año desde que compartían piso en una zona de Tokyo relativamente cercana a Beika, aunque suficientemente alejada como para necesitar un medio de transporte. Para poder desplazarse con mayor facilidad, Ran y Sonoko se habían sacado el carnet de conducir al mismo tiempo, aunque siempre era la joven abogada quien acababa al volante. Sonoko había demostrado ser muy temeraria, por lo que ambas preferían reducir así el riesgo de acabar teniendo un accidente.

A Ran no le importaba para nada desviarse en su camino a la oficina de su madre, donde ahora ella trabajaba también, para dejar a su mejor amiga en los estudios de televisión de las afueras de Tokyo. Al igual que cada vez, ella misma se ofrecía a llevarla.

–¡Esta vez voy a conseguir el papel principal! –Exclamó la actriz con entusiasmo, acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Ran puso toda su atención en salir del parking común del bloque sin golpear a ningún otro coche antes de sumergirse en la conversación, ya conduciendo por carretera.

–Va a ser genial cuando cruce la alfombra roja del brazo de Makoto-chan.

–¿Y si no consigues ese papel? ¿Aceptarás algún otro del reparto?

–Ran, hay que ver qué poca confianza tienes en mí... –Reprochó– Lo voy a conseguir, ¿vale? Quiero que Aoyama-san se fije en mí. Es mi turno de brillar, ya he hecho demasiados papeles secundarios.

Aquella mañana, la heredera de los Suzuki tenía una audición para una película. Lejos de lo que su familia se esperaba, había acabado por estudiar artes escénicas y se había negado a tomar el mando de los innumerables negocios que su rica familia poseía. Sonoko sabía que en algún momento su hermana y ella tendrían que hacer algo al respecto, pero tenía claro que sus años de juventud los pasaría dedicándose a lo que le apasionaba. Ya desde el instituto había mostrado tablas como actriz y directora de obras de teatro escolares, y poco a poco conseguía abrirse hueco en la industria del cine también.

–Solo te digo que no cantes victoria antes de tiempo. El triunfo sabe mejor cuando no te lo esperas.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, Sonoko se bajó del coche. Ran le había deseado suerte repetidas veces, preocupada por la confianza excesiva que su amiga mostraba en sí misma. Confiaba en ella, pero también conocía la dificultad de conseguir el papel principal en un casting al que se presentaría tantísima gente.

Volvió a pisar el acelerador, dirigiéndose ahora a su propio destino. Tenía que prepararse el primer caso que defendería en el juzgado como abogada y no como estudiante.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, tenía el tiempo justo para encontrar aparcamiento y llegar a tiempo al buffet de abogados. Si por ella fuese, Ran saldría diariamente con mucha más antelación, pero era lo que tenía vivir con Sonoko: la responsabilidad de la una se compensaba con la despreocupación de la otra. Sin embargo, lejos de ser un inconveniente, las diferencias entre una y otra hacían que se complementasen y que la convivencia fuera divertida y sana a la vez.

Mientras había estado pensando en el tiempo que tenía, Ran se dio cuenta de que el tráfico se había empezado a ralentizar, hasta que llegó un punto en el que tuvo que parar el coche en medio de una de las carreteras principales de Tokyo, rodeada por un tapón de coches que hacían sonar sus cláxones desesperados por moverse de ahí.

Genial. Su primer día llegando tarde al trabajo.

Esperó unos minutos con la esperanza de que aquello avanzara, pero no lo hizo. Se inclinó hacia el asiento del copiloto y se asomó por la ventanilla intentando averiguar qué ocurría, pero no pudo ver nada. Contó al menos cuatro coches parados delante de ella, en el carril central de los tres que formaban la vía. Habría cerca de veinte coches parados en aquella zona.

Se le ocurrió algo y se le iluminó la cara. Quizás era peligroso, pero no le pasaría nada si actuaba con cuidado. Pisó el embrague y metió marcha atrás, girándose para ver el camino. Con lo que no contaba era con tener varios vehículos más parados detrás de ella. Estaba perdida y condenada a esperar a que los de delante volvieran a circular.

Ran se dejó caer en su asiento con una largo suspiro, sin despegar los ojos del exterior por si había algún avance. Durante el instante en el que se había girado un montón de conductores habían bajado de sus coches, entre curiosos por saber qué había ocurrido y frustrados por llevar parados más de lo que desearían.

Movida por lo mismo que todos ellos, se bajó por la puerta izquierda de su coche de estilo europeo. Se lo había conseguido comprar ella misma gracias a diversos trabajos que había aceptado durante sus años de estudiante, pero había sido su padre quien lo había encontrado para ella. Un modelo bastante exclusivo que uno de los amigos de Kogoro el durmiente vendía a un precio de ensueño. Ran no se lo había pensado dos veces a pesar de que eso suponía conducir por el lado contrario de la carretera.

Avanzó hasta la primera línea, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Lo que vio hizo que soltase un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras observaba todo aquello con ojos muy abiertos. Daba igual cuantos hubiese visto a lo largo de su vida, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los cadáveres. Volvió a examinar la escena, la cual parecía un atropello, pero pronto dedujo que a causa de las cuerdas que rodeaban las muñecas de la víctima aquello había sido intencionado. Ella no era detective, pero había aprendido bastante cosas de estos a lo largo de su vida.

No solo había sangre, coches destrozados y cintas rojas y blancas aislando la escena. También había personas, policías para ser concretos. En un primer vistazo, Ran reconoció una gran cantidad de rostros familiares que durante una época de su vida habían cobrado mucho protagonismo, pero a los que apenas veía desde que dejó de vivir con su padre. Reparó en cada uno de ellos, poniendo atención en identificar a cada uno. Y entonces, en su campo de visión apareció alguien que difuminó la presencia de todos los demás.

El detective que atraía a los muertos. Qué ingenua había sido. Pues claro que él iba a estar en esa escena del crimen.

Hacía alrededor de un año que no lo veía en persona y las intenciones de Ran porque ese período se hiciera aún más largo se vieron frustradas en aquel momento. No obstante, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que estaba, lo que hacía que por algún motivo se enfadase más. Aunque la última vez que le había visto ya era un hombre y no un adolescente, el aspecto físico de Shinichi Kudo parecía mejorar con el tiempo.

Su ex-novio casualmente levantó la vista hacia la zona en la que se encontraba ella, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Se mantuvieron la mirada durante un segundo. Ran lo miraba con una seriedad que no dejaba ver entre líneas, Shinichi con la sorpresa que ella ya había experimentado un instante antes.

–Perdone, ¿sabe qué ha pasado?

Ran retiró la mirada primero, sobresaltada ante la pregunta de una mujer de mediana edad detrás de ella. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa, apretando los puños y dirigiéndose de vuelta a su coche sin mirar atrás.

Estampó la puerta con fuerza al cerrarla, sobresaltando a un par de conductores y pasajeros a su alrededor.

La chica se sujetó con fuerza al volante sin encender el contacto de la llave, intentando desesperadamente canalizar la mezcla de emociones que sentía en su interior.

Sabía que era inevitable que en algún momento se cruzasen en aquella ciudad en la que ambos vivían y habían vivido siempre, pero siempre que podía, Ran evitaba encontrárselo. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que con un solo cruce de miradas todos los sentimientos que había echado bajo llave reaflotarían: tanto los buenos como los malos. Los recuerdos de la persona que más feliz le había hecho en la vida a la vez que el responsable de sus miedos e inseguridades.

Quería llorar, pero también quería deahogarse asestándole una patada de kárate, aunque una parte de ella a la que definitivamente ignoraría le pedía ir corriendo a abrazarlo. No podía evitar preguntarse si él, al verla, también había sentido algo, si la echaría de menos o se daría cuenta de lo que ha perdido. También se sentía idiota por ser tan vulnerable a su sola presencia, mientras él había rehecho su vida con otra chica. Aunque Ran evitaba a toda costa artículos y noticias relacionados con él, era imposible no haberse enterado de eso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban juntos, aunque era muy poco en comparación con haber compartido una vida casi entera. Se conocieron con cuatro años, en el palvulario. Crecieron juntos, se enamoraron, pasaron por momentos buenos, malos y peores. Finalmente empezaron a salir, duraron dos años: el último de instituto y el primero de universidad. Después, rompieron. Y tres años después, llenos de idas y venidas, se reencontraban en mitad de un caso (como no podía ser de otra manera) tras llevar uno entero prácticamente sin contacto.

Otra cosa que Ran se preguntó era si Shinichi se interesaría por hablar con ella, o al menos saludarla, ahora que sabía que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar. Decidió que no quería hablar con él. A pesar de los años todavía no le había perdonado, y no se refería a lo de Conan que intentó digerir como pudo por el bien de ambos. El detective se había ganado a pulso perder su confianza, y todavía no había mostrado señales de querer recuperarla.

Tras un buen rato encerrada en el interior de su coche, a la vez que intentaba encerrar sentimientos que no deberían estar ahí, para la alegría de Ran los coches de delante suya volvieron a moverse. Activó el contacto y, asegurándose de no girar la cabeza pues corría el peligro de volver a verle, salió de aquel sitio de una vez por todas.

Su rostro había adquirido una expresión seria y dura mientras maldecía entre dientes haberse encontrado con aquella persona. La situación no mejoró cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y confirmó lo tarde que iba.

Habían cruzado miradas durante un segundo y había sido suficiente para alterar el humor de Ran durante el resto del día. No quería imaginarse cómo sería si actualmente se hubiesen acercado o hablado. Lo cierto era que, aunque ella todavía no lo sabía, no le hacía falta imaginárselo...

…el destino se encargaría que lo descubriese poniendo a Shinichi Kudo de nuevo en su camino.

* * *

**Este capítulo es solo una introducción, y como podéis ver, está más centrado en Ran. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en la vida de Shinichi durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Shinichi y Ran para acabar su relación? ¿Qué les deparará el dichoso destino? ¿Y quién se esperaría que él tuviese pareja pero ella no?**

**Actualizaré en cuanto tenga el próximo capítulo listo y vea si mi trabajo da sus frutos. No quiero hacer una historia excesivamente larga para nada, ¡me he propuesto terminarla!**

**Si os ha gustado, tomad unos segundos para dejar una review o seguir la historia. Me motivará mucho a seguir escribiendo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizo por fin después de poquitos días, así que espero que sigáis dándole una oportunidad a la historia. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y follows anteriores! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

_**Sábado, 11:15 a.m.**_

Llevaba tres cafés en la mano y una bolsa de deporte colgada a su espalda, lo que le dificultó a la hora de atinar a abrir la puerta del apartamento con su llave propia. Temiendo por la estabilidad de los tres vasos, que no solo estaban llenos hasta arriba sino que también quemaban bastante todavía, Ran optó por dejarlo todo en el suelo para abrir con facilidad, después recogerlo y cerrar la puerta con una patada. Podría haber llamado al timbre y esperar a que Sonoko abriera, pero la conocía, y no sería la primera vez que la ignorase mientras hablaba por teléfono encerrada en su cuarto o estaba metida en la ducha.

La joven abogada, como la mayoría de días libres que tenía, había ido al gimnasio de la planta baja del bloque, en el que tenían descuento por el hecho de vivir allí. El ejercicio era indispensable en su vida, era lo que más la ayudaba a desconectar del resto y conectar consigo misma, sintiéndose bien en su propia piel. Se había retirado de los campeonatos de kárate al cumplir los veinte, centrándose en sus estudios y dejando como afición lo que podría haberse convertido en una carrera y un nombre destacado en el mundo de las artes marciales. Aún así practicaba cuando podía, y tenía la posibilidad de vivir grandes torneos de cerca gracias al prometido de su mejor amiga, Makoto Kyogoku.

Cuando Ran se marchó a primera hora de la mañana vestida con leggings y un top deportivo, Sonoko todavía estaba durmiendo. No había querido despertarla ni preguntarle si le gustaría acompañarla porque la había escuchado volver bastante tarde la noche anterior de una cita con dicho karateca. La joven actriz tenía algo grande que celebrar y, por esta vez, a Ran no le importaba que durmiese hasta el medio día. Sin embargo, al salir del gimnasio, se había encontrado un mensaje de ella en su teléfono móvil pidiéndole que comprara no dos, sino tres cafés antes de subir. Aquello debía significar que tenían invitados.

Desde que pagó en la cafetería del otro lado de la calle hasta que estuvo de nuevo dentro del apartamento, un cosquilleo al fondo de su estómago la había acompañado. La chica se preguntaba quién habría ido a visitarlas, planteando las distintas posibilidades. O no, mejor dicho: preparándose mentalmente por si cierta persona había decidido presentarse en su casa. Ran sabía lo poco probable que era aquello, más aún dado que Sonoko la había invitado a pasar a tomar un café, así que lo descartó. ¿Por qué, entonces, le estaba dando tantas vueltas? Llevaba con la sensación de que algo pasaría desde que se cruzó con él en aquella escena del crímen en mitad de la carretera regional de Tokyo.

Desde la entrada del apartamento se escuchaban dos voces femeninas que inmediatamente hizo que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones anteriores. Reconoció quien era al instante y fue a recibirla a la cocina, donde las dos mujeres se encontraban hablando.

–¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclamó, dejando la pequeña bandeja de cartón que portaba los vasos sobre la isleta de la cocina y tirando descuidadamente la bolsa de deporte de su hombro al suelo.

–¡Ran-chan! –La joven de Osaka, que parecía no haber notado su llegada hasta ahora, se puso en pie desde su taburete para abrazarla.– He tenido que venir a la ciudad y no podía marcharme sin antes visitaros. ¡Sonoko-chan me estaba poniendo al día!

–Le he contado tanto lo mío como lo tuyo... perdona Ran, no podía resistirme. –Se disculpó, demasiado emocionada como para realmente sentirlo, la otra inquilina.

Ran le sonrió agitando la cabeza, indicando que no le importaba, mientras entregaba una bebida a cada una de ellas.

–Gracias. Es increíble... Tú te estrenas como abogada la semana próxima, y Sonoko-chan debuta como actriz principal en una película. ¡Me alegro tanto por vosotras!

–Ya, parece un sueño que después de todo lo que hemos pasado hayamos conseguido llegar hasta aquí. –Sonrió melancólica la abogada, recordando una vez más el incidente de hace unos días e inevitablemente todo lo ocurrido hace tres años. Los apartó de su cabeza tan rápido como pudo.– ¿Qué hay de ti, Kazuha-chan?

–Eso, eso, llevamos un rato hablando y todavía no has soltado nada.

–Bueno, yo... –Dudó un instante antes de decirlo, preguntándose si lo suyo estaría a la altura de las noticias de sus amigas.– Me han ofrecido un puesto de suplente como presentadora en una cadena privada. Será tan solo un mes, quizás dos... pero la oportunidad era buenísima...

–¡Kazuha-chan!

–¡Pero eso es maravilloso!

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre ella, emocianadas por la noticia, lo que reconfortó a la joven que tanta dedicación había puesto a su carrera de periodismo.

–¡Ay, chicas, que no puedo respirar! –Soltó entre risas.

–Entonces, ¿trabajarás en Tokyo? –Preguntó Sonoko.

–Sí, ayer tuve una reunión con el director. Quiere que me incorpore lo antes posible, así que he estado mirando apartamentos de alquiler durante estos días.

Sonoko y Ran se miraron, pensando lo mismo. Se sonrieron aliviadas al ver la expresión en la cara de la otra, confirmando lo que ya habían decidido sin palabras. Kazuha mientras las miraba confusa, sorbiendo de su café. Volvieron a mirar a la que todavía era su invitada y al unísono dijeron:

–¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

–¿Có... cómo? –Se llevó la mano a la boca, a punto de escupir lo que acababa de beber.

–Tenemos una habitación libre, pero no queríamos compartir piso con alguien desconocido. –Explicó la abogada.

–Además los estudios de televisión están bastante cerca de aquí. –Prosiguió la actriz. – Yo misma voy frecuentemente, dado que los productores y directores de cine trabajan también allí.

–¡Sería genial que vivieses con nosotras! Claro que si tienes otra idea... no pasa nada, lo entenderemos.

Kazuha se lo pensó durante unos segundos, recorriendo con la mirada la cocina, el pasillo a un lado y parte del salón al otro. Había estado allí un par de veces antes cuando había ido a visitarlas. La primera vez le pareció un edificio lujoso y una zona de la ciudad donde vivía la clase alta, pero sus amigas le habían asegurado que al contrario de lo que parecía todos los precios eran muy asequibles para dos estudiantes como ellas. Mantenía las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada Sonoko además de la sencillez por la que se caracterizaba Ran. Era acogedor y juvenil, además de que viviría con dos buenas amigas, no con desconocidas. Acabó por dales un sí.

Desprendían alegría y energía las tres juntas mientras discutían sobre cuándo la chica de Osaka se instalaría en aquel piso, cómo se organizarían de ahora en adelante y la inmensa cantidad de planes que podrían hacer ahora que la distancia no sería una barrera. Recordaron los viajes que hacían cuando eran adolescentes, alrededor de hacía cinco años, y las visitas a sus respectivas ciudades que siempre acababan con un caso de asesinato. Por un momento, sumidas entre risas, olvidaron todos sus problemas. Todo lo que habían sufrido o se habían visto sufrir entre ellas pasó a un segundo plano.

Pero como todo lo bueno no duró mucho. Sonoko formuló una pregunta que se arrepintió de haber hecho al siguiente instante.

–¿Y qué tal con tu chico, Hattori-kun?

Kazuha inmediatamente dejó de reírse y Ran también se tensó bastante. Sonoko sabía los puntos principales de la historia, pero las otras dos, cuya amistad empezó gracias al amor y admiración por sus respectivos detectives, sí habían tenido oportunidad de hablar más sobre el tema.

–Sigue en América. –Contestó con un suspiro.– Pensaba en ir a visitarle, pero ahora que he conseguido trabajo no lo veo viable.

Sonoko se mordió la lengua por cotilla y bocazas. Ella sabía lo que era estar alejada de la persona a la que amas porque durante su adolescencia no había tenido mucha oportunidad de ver a Makoto, sin embargo, tras acabar el instituto, sus viajes eran más cortos y no suponían ningún impedimento para la relación. No se imaginaba cómo habría sido si la separación hubiera venido más adelante. Para Kazuha debía ser difícil.

Llevaban un par de meses sin verse, desde que el detective del oeste se marchase hacía medio año a New York para colaborar con el FBI. La propuesta de trabajo le había llegado a través de Kudo, quien se había encargado hacía unos años de poner fin a aquella Organización tan peligrosa y que tantos problemas le había dado convirtiéndole en niño. Kudo se encargaba de aquellos hombres y era con quien aún contaban a día de hoy si encontraban algún cabo suelto, pero aquel no era el único caso peligroso en el que aquel cuerpo de policías se involucraban día a día. Necesitaban un cerebro pensante, a la altura de Kudo pero que no se hubiese visto involucrado en ningún entramado de aquel tamaño. Hattori cumplía los requisitos, además de tener la aprobación de su amigo.

La relación de aquellos dos había pasado por muchos altibajos, y Ran había estado al lado de su amiga al igual que Shinichi del suyo cuando lo habían necesitado. Sus personalidades chocaban y sus objetivos en la vida eran muy distintos, pero los dos tenían algo en común: se amaban y se esforzaban por afrontar todos los problemas que se interpusieran entre ellos, por difícil que fuera. Quizás Hattori no era el más maduro de su entorno en cuanto a amor se trataba, pero tras ver a su mejor amigo sufrir tanto por la chica de la agencia de detectives, tenía claro que no pensaba pasar por lo mismo.

La pareja de Osaka se había distanciado varias veces, en ocasiones incluso habían acabado en una ruptura, pero no conseguían pasar más de unas semanas fuera de la vida del otro. Siempre encontraban su camino de vuelta. La de Tokyo, en cambio, había conseguido seguir adelante el uno sin el otro. O eso era lo que querían hacer creer a todos.

–Pero está bien. –Sonrió la joven dulcemente tras una pausa larga, sintiendo el aura de melancolía que se había creado en la cocina a causa de todos los recuerdos que el tema despertaba.– Lo echo mucho de menos, no es lo mismo que tenerlo aquí. Pero sé que él también piensa en mí.

–Ya verás que pasa volando. –La animó la que primero había sacado el tema.– Para cuando vuelva habré conseguido liar a Ran con algún actor guapo, ¡y saldremos todos juntos!

–¡Sonoko! –Rechistó la aludida. Llevaba años, si no toda la vida, empleando ese mismo tono y esa misma expresión cada vez que Sonoko decidía meterse con ella.

Aquel comentario sin duda rompió la tensión, y tuvo a las chicas riendo mientras Ran se sonrojaba durante tiempo suficiente como para recuperar el ánimo.

–Por cierto, cambiando de tema... no sé por qué se me ha venido a la cabeza la conversación que tuve ayer con uno de los productores. ¿Conocéis el programa, verdad? ¿El que echan por las noches en la segunda cadena nacional, que suele entrevistar a famosos?

Sonoko asintió inmediatamente, familiarizada con el mundo de la televisión. Ran tuvo que pararse a pensar y hacer memoria, pero acabó cayendo en cuál era también.

–Pues no sé si es que le caí bien o es así de charlatán con todo el mundo, pero le acabé contando que tenía pensado visitar a unas amigas de Tokyo y se me escapó vuestros nombres. Parece ser que ya sabía que te habían elegido para un papel principal, Sonoko-chan, y quiere entrevistarte.

–¿A mí? ¿Un programa tan importante quiere entrevistarme? ¡Un programa importante quiere entrevistarme!

La chica no podía contener la ilusión y la felicidad que aquello le provocaba. Repitió frases prácticamente iguales, dando brincos de una punta a otra de la cocina y abrazando a sus amigas una y otra vez. Estaba empezando a cumplir su mayor sueño.

–¡Espero que sea pronto y pueda entrevistarte yo misma! –Continuó, controlando un poco el tono de su voz en su siguiente frase.– Pero no solo eso... Ran-chan... quieren entrevistarte a ti también.

La joven de cabello castaño largo casi se atraganta con su café tras escuchar eso. Cogió algo de papel y se limpió lo que había escupido sin querer, mirando a Kazuha sorprendida y sintiéndose perdida de pronto.

–¿Para qué quieren entrevistarme a mí? Yo soy abogada, nisiquiera he ganada ningún caso todavía. No pertenezco a ese mundo.

Sonoko, que acababa de bajar de las nubes frustrada ante el poco entusiasmo de su compañera de piso, le envió una mirada de desaprobación.

–Es porque quieren tratar la visión que tenemos los jóvenes de la justicia de este país. Cuando les expliqué quien eras, se mostraron interesados.

–¿Qué tengo yo de especial? –Preguntó, haciéndose pequeñita en su asiento. A Ran no le gustaba la atención como sí le gustaba a Sonoko, o al propio Shinichi. Solo aceptaba destacar cuando su esfuerzo propio merecía la pena. Ella se veía como una joven más cuando no lo era, porque había crecido y todavía vivía rodeada de nombres importantes.

–¿Bromeas? –La actriz, incrédula, dio un golpe en la mesa.

–Te graduaste con honores de la universidad, Ran. Apareciste en la prensa y todo por tu magnífico recorrido.

–Además, eres ni más ni menos que la hija del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri. Y tu madre es la abogada con mejor reputación de la ciudad. No, de la región...

–¡Y estás compartiendo piso con una actriz famosa! –Kazuha señaló a Sonoko, quien dramáticamente se echó hacia atrás la melena.– ¡Es un milagro que todavía no te hayas encontrado a ningún paparazzi frente al edificio!

–¡Exacto! ¡Eres la mejor amiga de la mismísima Sonoko Suzuki! –Dijo refiriéndose a sí misma, pegando brincos de la alegría.– ¡Y también de Shinichi Kudo!

Otra vez, todas se quedaron calladas. Sonoko se arrepintió por segunda vez en la mañana de sus palabras y se golpeó mentalmente, preguntándose por qué estaba hoy más bocazas de lo normal.

–Eras... quiero decir, ya sabes. –Intentó arreglarlo.– Perdón, no debería haberlo dicho así.

–No te preocupes. –Respondió Ran con una sonrisa dulce, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.– Lo tengo asumido ya, su nombre me va a perseguir al igual que los cadáveres le persiguen a él.

Siempre que aparecía en un programa de televisión, cambiaba de canal. Si veía su imagen en el períodico se prohibía leer entre líneas. Si se hacía público que acudiría a un evento, evitaba todo lo referente a él. Y así siempre, y así había conseguido no verle la cara durante un año. No había tenido la misma suerte con su nombre, que estaba por todas partes.

Había tomado la medida de sacarlo completamente de su vida porque ya era duro estar con el corazón roto como para además encontrárselo frente a frente tan a menudo. Le había venido bien para aclarar sus sentimientos, despejarse, y empezar de cero. Ahora bien, Ran había descubierto una cosa sobre sí misma:

Shinichi le había hecho daño y el tiempo lo había más o menos sanado. Con frecuencia, lo que de verdad le dolía, era haber perdido a su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

_**Lunes, 8:51 a.m.**_

El día había llegado. El juicio que abriría su historial como abogada. El inicio de su reputación.

El primer día de la semana había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tras su breve visita, Kazuha se marchó de vuelta a Osaka para dejar todos sus asuntos arreglados antes de instalarse con las dos chicas. Una vez solas, la calma no se instaló entre ellas ni muchísimo menos. Sonoko se pasaba el día tarareando por la felicidad de por fin tener sus guiones en su mano, releyéndolos frenéticamente una y otra vez y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le gustaba su personaje. Por su parte, Ran se pasaba el día en la cocina preparándose tilas para calmar sus nervios mientras escuchaba música con auriculares para no tener que aguantar a su compañera de piso.

Había conseguido mantenerse tranquila a lo largo de las últimas semanas, hasta escasas horas previas al juicio, en las que su mente insistía en imaginarse mil escenarios en los que saliera perjudicada, y su estómago le cosquilleaba continuamente. Ran no podía evitar dudar de sí misma, aunque fuese la mejor de su promoción, o aún sabiendo que todo estaba de su parte para ganar. Ella era así, indecisa e insegura, y por más que hubiese pasado años intentando desprenderse de aquella sensación siempre acababa por reaparecer cuando menos la necesitaba.

La citación en los juzgados de Tokyo estaba establecida a las diez de la mañana, pero era lógico llegar con antelación suficiente. Su intención en un principio era llegar mucho más temprano, quería ser la primera en pisar esa sala, cosa que le había sido completamente imposible. Los mensajes y las llamadas deseándole suerte, de parte de su familia, amigos, compañeros de la universidad e incluso de algunos oficiales de policía (concretamente, Sato había extendido la noticia) no habían cesado desde la noche anterior. Acabó optando por apagar su móvil hasta que todo aquello terminase.

Y nuevamente, acabó preguntándose si la noticia habría llegado a sus oídos. ¿Acaso importaba? Él tenía su vida y ella la suya. A ninguno le importaba la del otro.

Porque estaba claro que Ran no le había dado mil vueltas a la relación que Shinichi había empezado con la ex de ese futbolista. Para nada. Evitaba los periódicos y los programas del corazón, aquello definitivamente no le importaba. Eso se repetía en su cabeza.

No era la primera vez que acudía a un juicio, ya había presenciado bastantes durante sus años de estudiante. Y aún así la sensación que tenía ahora era completamente distinta. Cada segundo, desde que entró en la sala, contaba. Estudiaba atentamente los gestos de cada persona allí presente, desde testigos hasta a la jueza. Debía conocer de antemano a qué se enfrentaba y así poder usarlo en su favor.

No conocía a absolutamente nadie de aquella sala, excepto de vista quizás, y sin contar a su cliente, por supuesto. Aquello la tranquilizaba más que si su propia madre la hubiese acompañado, porque tendría más libertad para actuar sin sentirse juzgada por quien depositaba su confianza en ella.

La propia Kisaki había decidido no asistir al juicio. No quería tener absolutamente nada que ver en la victoria o derrota de su hija: pretendía que sus esfuerzos diesen sus frutos por sí solos. Ya se había implicado demasiado al aceptarla en su oficina, de lo que no se arrepentía, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que eso era ponerle las cosas fáciles. En los últimos meses había trabajado bastante con Ran alrededor, haciendo preguntas e intentando robarle un poco de su experiencia. Ya conocía las capacidades de su hija desde mucho antes, pero ahí pudo comprobar que su querida niña tenía muy arraigada la clave para ser una buena abogada: tener claros sus principios. Si Ran estaba convencida de que algo era malo o bueno, lo defendía a muerte.

A pesar de todo ello, muchos de los presentes la reconocían y sabían que era el primer caso de la abogada de la defensa.

–Abogada Mouri... –Ran se giró en su asiento adjudicado, encontrándose frente a frente con la persona que había depositado su confianza en ella.

–Buenos días, Akira-san. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Sinceramente, ha sido difícil dormir hoy. –Contestó el joven, sonriendo a pesar de todo el proceso judicial que llevaba a su espalda.– Y me he cruzado de frente con esa mujer del demonio en la puerta. No es mi mejor día, la verdad.

Ran no pudo evitar reir un poco por la gracia que aquel hombre mostraba al hablar. Había tenido suficiente trato con su cliente como para saber que era un hombre agradable, de buen corazón, con una gran habilidad para el piano y además era guapo. Tenía veintinueve años, sseis más que ella, y estaba separado, lo cual les había llevado hasta allí. A la joven abogada le resultaba muy agradable pasar tiempo con alguien como él, aunque debía mantener su profesionalidad y no dejarse llevar por las impresiones que los clientes le causasen. Otro motivo por el que desconfiar de sí misma como abogada.

–Ahí está. –Comentó Akira apretando los dientes mientras miraba en dirección a una de las puertas de entrada.

Una mujer de altura baja y cabello rubio, recorrió el pasillo que separaba la sala en dos partes haciéndose notar. Su mirada estaba clavada en el frente, evitando cruzarse cualquier otra, hasta que en un momento dado desvió la vista hasta donde su exmarido se encontraba. Lo miró de arriba a abajo con un tanto de repulsión y después hizo lo mismo con una clara expresión de duda mirando a la joven abogada. Después de haber preparado el caso durante semanas, Ran sentía que la conocía, pero la imagen que tenía en la cabeza no coincidía con la de la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Su cabeza, olvidándose de la profesionalidad, dedicó un segundo a apiadarse de su cliente por haber mantenido una relación con alguien que portaba aquellos aires de superioridad.

Aprovechó el tiempo restante para repasar junto a Akira varios puntos que serían importante en el juicio, comentándole los últimos detalles e indicándole quienes eran las personas que no paraban de entrar y salir de la sala.

De la nada, alguien apareció frente a ellos. La abogada levantó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con su oponente, preguntándose de donde había salido tan sigilosamente.

Ran reconoció sin problema a aquella mujer. Era tan solo un par de años mayor que ella, por lo que la había visto bastantes veces en la facultad de derecho durante sus años comunes allí. Parecía una mujer muy seria, con cabello oscuro corto y gafas de montura negra, pero Ran no recordaba que durante sus años de estudiante esa chica hubiese destacado especialmente. No debía suponer ningún problema para alguien con sus capacidades.

–Temía encontrarme con su madre, para nada con usted, Mouri-san. Encantada de conocerla. –Le ofreció la mano derecha, atisbando una sonrisa de seguridad en sí misma.

–Esto... igualmente. ¿Tanaka-san? –Ran estaba nerviosa, y para su gran desgracia (y la de su cliente, que observaba más nervioso aún) se le notaba.

–Takanaka. –La corrigió, sintiendo que había conseguido intimidarla.– Es normal que no lo recuerde, no se preocupe. No todos dejamos huella durante los años de carrera, aunque le advierto que fuera es donde está lo complicado de verdad.

–Supongo que lleva razón, aunque aún no he tenido ocasión de comprobarlo. –Soltó una risilla estúpida, sintiéndose tonta. No debía haberle dado esa información a su rival.

–¿Es su primer caso?

–Así es.

–Le deseo suerte, entonces. Estoy segura de que usted no tendrá problema para desenvolverse en este mundo, hágalo lo mejor que pueda. –Sonrió, antes de cambiar a una expresión más seca.– Yo haré lo mismo.

–Le deseo suerte también. –Ran sonrió nuevamente, indecisa sobre si darle un golpe de kárate a esa mujer por prepotente o a sí misma por estúpida.

–Por cierto, bonito traje. –Comentó, antes de volver al lado opuesto donde estaba su cliente.

Ran entonces se planteó si no iría demasiado llamativa para ser un juicio. En contraste con aquella otra abogada, incluso con su propia madre, ella vestía su traje rosa pálido en lugar de tonos grises u oscuros. Era exactamente el mismo traje que vestía una semana atrás, cuando se encontró con el caso de asesinato en medio de la carretera. Había elegido ese conjunto porque era su favorito y pensaba que le daría suerte, pero en vista de cómo se empezaba a desarrollar el día, no estaba dando resultado. Probablemente Shinichi se lo hubiera gafado tan solo de coincidir en aquel sitio.

–A mí también me gusta. –Comentó Akira con una sonrisa genuina, sentado al lado de la abogada que todavía permanecía en pie.

Le agradeció el comentario y la confianza que el muchacho había depositado en ella a pesar de saber que no era más que una novata. Ran se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la calma y serenarse, repitiendo en su cabeza que iba sobrada y que no debía dejarse influir por sus propias dudas ni por ninguna otra persona. Podía hacerlo, podía ganarlo.

En el momento en el que el juez abrió el caso, su corazón se saltó un latido. Los nervios desaparecieron y de pronto se sintió sencillamente emocionada. Este pronunció varias líneas y leyó varios artículos que Ran entendió a la perfección, hasta que llegó al punto en el que tuvo que exponer el motivo por el que se había concertado el juicio.

"...La demantante, la señora Mei-san, reclama a su anterior y último esposo, el señor Akira-san, el dinero y las propiedades que el señor Mei-san le dejó en herencia antes de fallecer. La señora Mei-san alude a que el señor Mei-sama, su padre biológico, cambió su testimonio tan solo días antes de su muerte, y expone la posibilidad de que su expareja hubiese estado chantajeando al difunto e incluso interfiriera en la muerte de este..."

¿Con cuántos casos similares se había cruzado Ran a lo largo de su adolescencia? La respuesta era con muchos. Había visto a tantas mujeres separadas, sin padres o viudas que incluso llegó a pensar que Shinichi, en alguna parte del mundo, se dedicaba a consolar a aquellas mujeres y tener aventuras con ellas. Más tarde descubrió que Shinichi había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, arrastrando a ella y a su padre a aquellos casos gracias a su imán para los asesinatos.

Ran solía acompañarles y se sentaba junto a los familiares afectados de la víctima mientras los detectives investigaban. Intentaba estar al lado de esa persona para que no se sintiese sola, lo que implicaba vivir de cerca el dolor que una injusticia así provocaba. Muchas veces le apetecía romperle la cara de una patada al culpable, en ocasiones incluso lo intentó aunque la acabasen parando, porque en su cabeza no entendía quien se creía esa gente que era para acabar con la vida de otros. Aquella forma de pensar probablemente se le hubiese pegado por pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Shinichi.

A veces el culpable resultaba ser la persona a la que se sentaba a consolar. Entonces se sentía engañada, decepcionada con el mundo. Se prometió a sí misma que aprendería a diferenciar a la gente justa de la que no lo era y que nadie volvería a engañarle. Tras cada caso en el que acompañaba a su padre, a Shinichi, o simplemente se lo cruzaba por ahí, tenía más claro quien era el bueno y quien el malo. Ella no era detective como para ser capaz de resolverlos con facilidad, pero lograba captar la esencia de las personas desde el primer segundo.

Quería hacer algo para hacer justicia en las vidas de aquellas personas buenas. Lo que quería hacer ya se lo había visto hacer a su madre, por lo que tuvo bastante claro cual era su camino.

Y aquel hombre al que defendía, Akira-san, tenía un corazón noble sin duda alguna. Ese era el motivo principal por el que había decidido defenderlo.

Pudo pasar más de media hora sin que Ran interviniera ni una sola vez. Toda la atención en esos momentos se centraba en la demantante y su abogada, quienes habían decidido llevar su situación personal hasta el tribunal. La joven focalizaba toda su atención en los argumentos que su rival exponía y la validez que la jueza les daba y no. En su cabeza, sacaba brillo a cada punto que se tocaba y los argumentaba mentalmente, escribiendo notas en los márgenes de sus papeles para no olvidarse de nada.

–Señoría, el testimonio de la herencia del señor Mei-sama fue cambiado posteriormente a la separación de su hija con el señor Akira-san, por lo cual ya no había ninguó lazo legal que les uniera. Además, dicho testimonio se mantuvo intacto durante cuatro años, y la modificación ocurrió tan solo un mes antes de su fallecimiento. Por tanto, pido que se invalide dicho cambio en favor a mi cliente.

–Abogada Takanaka, –respondió la jueza– exponga los argumentos que invaliden la palabra de Mei-sama.

–En primer lugar, el señor Akira-san pidió la separación de sus bienes con mi cliente en el momento de tomarla como esposa. La señora Mei-san no lo aceptó, por lo que dicho trámite no fue llevado a cabo. En segundo lugar, en el momento de la separación Akira-san no le reclamó ningún bien a Mei-san y le permitió quedarse con todos los bienes comunes que ella desease. ¿No le parece eso extraño? El señor Akira-san parecía estar esperando un buen ingreso, o de otra forma, no habría admitido dicha distribución de bienes.

–Señora Mei-san, –intervino la fiscal, acercándose a la mesa,– ¿cómo era la relación de su padre con su exmarido? ¿Tiene sentido para usted que este quisiera dejarle herencia?

Las preguntas prosiguieron durante un rato en el que aquella mujer no paró de hablar sobre lo avaricioso que era la persona con la que una vez estuvo casada, y que este incluso tenía celos de la relación que ella llevaba con su padre, haciendo incluso que se peleasen. Ran sabía que esa mujer reaccionaría así, por lo que Akira le había contado. Sentía un montón de resentimiento hacia él, y se había montado ella sola una historia para desacreditarle y sacarle todo el dinero que le fuese posible.

–Señor Akira-san, ¿es cierto que fue usted quien pidió el divorcio? –La fiscal se había dirigido al defendido por primera vez desde que comenzó el juicio. El joven respondió haciendo un esfuerzo para no mostrar sus nervios, bajo la mirada inquisidora de su ex.

–Sí, es cierto. El matrimonio con Mei-san era complicado. Mei-sama me ofreció un puesto de trabajo como director en una de sus empresas pero su hija no me permitió aceptarlo. Ella gastaba más de lo que yo me podía permitir y me veía obligado a pedir dinero prestado a su padre, aunque él se empeñaba en ayudarnos económicamente. En ningún momento tomé nada que no fuera mío.

–Abogada Mouri, –aludió la jueza– es su turno de palabra.

Ran tomó un poco de aire, echó su melena para atrás, descruzó las piernas y se puso en pie. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, incluso más de las que había habido sobre cualquiera de las otras personas que habían intervenido. Quizás era por estar estrenándose o su traje rosa pálido, o igual se trataba de que su belleza llamaba la atención de todos. Fuera como fuese, estaba lista para hacer su primera intervención en aquel caso.

–Señoría, mi cliente no ha hecho nada ilegal. Todos los documentos de la separación, distribución de bienes y cobro de su herencia están en orden. –Ran levantó un taco de papeles, y rápidamente la fiscal se acercó a tomarlos.– También tengo el contrato que el señor Mei-sama le ofreció para formar parte de su empresa, el cual mi cliente nunca llegó a firmar. Legalmente, el señor Akira-san no ha infringido ninguna ley, por lo cual revoco la petición de que solo se tenga en cuenta la versión anterior del testimonio de Mei-sama.

La abogada de la demandante levantó la mano, y se le dio el turno de palabra.

–Todos los documentos están claramente en orden, no va a encontrar nada buscando por esa vía. Aún así, mantenemos que el padre de mi cliente era chantajeado por Akira-san para conseguir dinero.

–¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello? La palabra de su exesposa no es suficiente para ser acusado. –Dijo la fiscal.

–Sí, lo tengo. –Sacó un papel y lo entregó.– Es un informe médico. En él se expone claramenteque fue sometida a golpes en el abdomen y cuello recientemene tras la separación.

–¡Protesto señoría! –Gritó Ran.– Eso respecta a un caso de violencia de género, no de bienes materiales.

–El argumento de la abogada defensora es aceptado. –Le contestó la jueza.

Dejó impresionados a la mayoría de los presentes por haber sido capaz de reaccionar tan rápido. Había acotado los límites de los argumentos de su oponente, lo que le dejaba muchas menos posibilidades y una gran ventaja para Ran.

–Vale. –Takanaka aceptó a regañadientes– Entonces, tome estos informes. Muestran los ingresos de las familias Mei y Akira a lo largo de los últimos diez años. Como puede comprobar, iniciaron un proyecto conjunto hace ocho años, lo que llevó a los Akira a tener grandes pérdidas de las que no pudieron reponerse y a los Mei a levantar su patrimonio.

–¿Está diciendo que el el demandado pudo haberse involucrado en la familia para vengarse?

Takanaka asintió, y Ran nuevamente se puso en pie, arrastrando ruidosamente su silla y haciendo saltar al preocupado señor Akira. Si aquella abogada creía que Ran desconocía aquellos informes, se equivocaba completamente. Los tenía estudiados al milímetro.

–Me opongo. Mi cliente ya conocía a la señora Mei-san cuando sus familias se unieron y fue durante el período en el que trabajaron en conjunto cuando contrayeron matrimonio. El señor Akira-san se desvinculó de su empresa familiar antes de que esta cayera completamente y estuvo tiempo suficiente trabajando por su cuenta sin interferir en los negocios de la familia de su exesposa. Aquí tiene su currículum; no interfirió en ningún momento con los Mei.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado admirando a aquella mujer que parecía sabérselas todas. El caso no era complicado, pero la decisión en su forma de hablar y su ímpetu por ganar el caso imponía a cualquiera. Era el segundo punto que se anotaba en apenas quince minutos, Ran iba ganando y no pretendía soltar el testigo.

–Es como dice Mouri-san. –Aclaró la jueza, devolviendo los papeles.– De momento, no ha aportado ni una prueba que valide el argumento de su cliente, señora Takanaka-san.

Entonces, Akira suspiró aliviado y buscó la mirada de su abogada. Ran le sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgullosa de lo que había hecho. El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, expresando su agradecimiento.

–Todavía tengo un argumento más. –Continuó la rival de Ran.– En un principio, dije que el señor Akira-san podría estar involucrado en la muerte del señor Mei-sama. Si se demuestra que esto es cierto, la mera conjetura de que el señor podría haber sido chantajeado cobraría fuerza y sería necesario abrir una investigación para descubrirlo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Así es.

Ran también había estudiado detenidamente esa posibilidad. Buscó los informes que poseía y que le darían una nueva victoria, aunque sabía que era probable que a partir de ahora esa mujer diese argumentos más contundentes.

–Entonces quiero aportar las pruebas de que la muerte de Mei-sama no fue natural y de que Akira-san tuvo relación con el crimen. Señoría, ¿puedo llamar a mi testigo a la sala?

–¿Testigo? –Susurró la abogada Mouri, solo audible para su cliente. Se incorporó aún más recta en la silla, consciente de que el curso del caso había cambiado y ya no avanzaría en línea recta sino en curva a causa de la intervención de una nueva persona. Hizo un pequeño cambio de chip mentalmente, y en base a todo lo que sabía del caso, buscó la forma de que el testigo de su oponente acabase testificando a su favor.

La jueza accedió a la petición de la abogada Takanaka, y procedió a buscar con su dedo índice el nombre correspondiente de la lista. Desde el segundo anterior a leerlo, como si su cuerpo lo hubiese procesado antes que sus oídos, Ran empezó a vivirlo todo en cámara lenta.

La jueza dijo el nombre y el segurata abrió la puerta para el testigo. Caminó desde la entrada hasta la altura de la demandante y el demandado, y aunque tardó apenas unos segundos, Ran lo vivió como una eternidad.

–Buenos días, Takanaka-san. Y... buenos días, Mouri-san.

Había pasado dos semanas preparándose el caso, suponiendo infinidad de escenarios. Estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la rival más fuerte de su madre si hacía falta, incluso había estudiado el caso desde el punto de vista de su rival para averiguar por dónde podría salir esta.

Existían pocas situaciones que no se le hubiesen pasado por la cabeza dado lo inverosímiles que le resultaban. Y una de ellas, una que jamás se le habría ocurrido, estaba pasando.

Shinichi Kudo sería quien expusiera las pruebas que relacionaban a su cliente con aquella escena del crimen. Las expondría frente a ella y la cara de idiota asustada que se le había quedado. Ahora no podía concentrarse, no sabía qué decir ni si todo lo que se había preparado sería suficiente. Shinichi siempre encontraba la verdad de cualquier caso y bastaba con que contradijera la suya propia para estar acabada.

¿Cómo demonios iba Ran a afrontar aquello? (Tanto el caso, como enfrentarse a él de aquella forma tan brusca tras más de un año).

**Y nuevamente, el destino les ha hecho coincidir. Escribir un juicio ha sido complicado porque no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona (si alguien lo sabe, perdonadme por habérmelo inventado), pero me lo he pasado bien haciéndolo.**

**Bien, ¿alguna idea de quién es la novia de Shinichi? Aparecerá dentro de un par de capítulos más. En el próximo descubriréis qué fue lo que les pasó hace tres años y que les llevó a romper.**

**Si te ha gustado, ¡deja una pequeña review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Siento haberos hecho esperar, estoy muy ocupada últimamente y me cuesta escribir. ¡Pero por fin aquí tenéis nuevo capítulo!**

**Antes de nada, quiero contestar a la review de un guest. Me dijo que la caracterización de los personajes es horrorosa, le voy a decir que lo verdaderamente horroroso es echar por tierra el trabajo de alguien de esa manera. No soy profesional de la escritura ni mucho menos, si eso es lo que buscas vete de Fanfiction. Aquí todo el mundo tiene fallos, pero eso no quita que la mayoría lo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. La próxima vez que hagas una crítica intenta ayudar y no destruir.**

**No obstante, al resto, muchas gracias por apoyarme. ¡Saber que hay gente que espera la siguiente parte hace que me entren muchas más ganas de continuar!**

* * *

_**Tres años atrás**_

Ran se despertó una mañana de un día cualquiera en mitad de la semana.

Los rayos de sol entraban con fuerza por la ventana y ni con los párpados cerrados se libraba de ellos, por lo que apretó los ojos con fuerza y se tapó medio rostro con la sábana que la cubría. Soltó un gruñido, quería conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero había algo que desencajaba y no la dejaba.

Estiró el brazo por toda la cama aún sin abrir los ojos, pero ni rastro. La joven entreabrió los ojos un poco, pestañeando numerosas veces para ajustarse a la luz y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba sola en aquella habitación que ya conocía tan bien como la suya propia.

Se incorporó en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana blanca bajo la que había dormido y asegurándose de que esta no caía. No era ninguna sorpresa que se encontraba desnuda. Alcanzó su teléfono móvil, y aunque debió habérselo imaginado, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo tarde que era. Sus clases habían empezado hacía ya rato.

A pesar de que las clases de la universidad eran en su mayoría voluntarias, se sintió un poco culpable de estar saltándoselas de aquella forma. Se decía a sí misma que por un día no pasaría nada, no era como si aquello fuera a ocurrir a diario. Normalmente esperaban al fin de semana para aquel tipo de cosas, pero esta vez no habían logrado resistirse. Tras dos años de relación, Ran aún no entendía cómo Shinichi conseguía que cayera tan rápido rendida a sus pies.

Finalmente tuvo la fuerza necesaria para ponerse en pie, aunque sintió un pequeño mareo y todo se tornó negro a causa del repentino cambio de postura. Tomó del suelo la camiseta que Shinichi llevaba puesta anoche y se la puso sin nada más, saliendo de la habitación descalza y dispuesta a buscar a su novio por la casa.

–¡Buenos días Shinichi! –Gritó desde la escalera, posponiendo un bostezo.– ¿Shinichi?

Miró en la cocina, en el salón e incluso en la biblioteca, aprovechó que necesitaba ir al baño y después comprobó las habitaciones de invitados una por una. El joven parecía no estar en la mansión.

Ran se frustró. No era la primera vez que el chico se levantaba antes que ella y la dejaba durmiendo sola, a pesar de que ella prefería estar abrazada a él. Pero lo entendía, tendría cosas que hacer. Lo que no llegaba a entender era que se marchase de la casa sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Pensó que quizás había ido a casa del profesor Agasa, a comprar el periódico o, dios quiera que no, había salido corriendo a resolver un caso. Ligeramente enfadada, decidió hacerse el desayuno para sí misma y que él se buscase la vida si tenía hambre.

No quería convertirse en alguien que necesitaba saber cada paso que daba su pareja, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería, pero existían cosas que le preocupaban. Habían pasado unos tres años desde que desapareció en el parque de atracciones y ella todavía tenía pesadillas en las que él se marchaba corriendo de su lado. Sabía que Shinichi le estaba ocultando cosas y no le importó a la hora de empezar una relación con él, pero solo existe una verdad, y la verdad era que su novio le estaba mintiendo en su propia cara desde el cuerpo de un niño. Cuando esta salió a la luz, ambos comprendían la postura del otro: Shinichi quería protegerla a toda costa, a Ran le perjudicó más la mentira que la verdad. Ambos tenían sus ideas claras y ninguno iba a ceder, pero fue ella quien soltó el argumento clave:

"–_Te perdonaré. Pero a cambio necesito que seas honesto conmigo a partir de ahora, Shinichi. Es mi única condición para perdonarte."_

Las horas pasaron y no había ni rastro del detective. La joven universitaria había aprovechado el tiempo para vestirse y ordenar un poco la casa, pero una vez acabó, en vista de lo que estaba tardando, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando. Marcó su número una, dos, tres veces. No contestaba. Al igual que aquella vez, acabó recurriendo a la persona de confianza que vivía en la puerta de al lado (aunque era consciente de que en esa ocasión le mintió, pero no por eso quiso dejar de confiar en aquel hombre que tanto había hecho por ella y su amigo de la infancia).

–No le he visto en todo el día, Ran-kun. –Le dijo el inventor en la entrada de su casa.– Si aparece por aquí le diré que te llame inmediatamente, cuenta con ello.

La sensación que tenía en el cuerpo era exactamente la misma: algo malo iba a ocurrir. Quizás se había vuelto paranoica después de tantos casos de asesinato y tanto oír hablar del daño que esa Organización le había hecho a sus seres queridos. Quizás se estaba preocupando más de la cuenta, pero dentro de la casa, varios pasos atrás del profesor, se encontraba una niña de diez años curiosa por saber qué estaba pasando, sin querer inmiscuirse en la conversación. Su mirada, fijada en la novia de su mejor amigo, decía _"no estás loca, yo también estoy preocupada."_

La cabeza de Ran no se callaba y eso la estaba matando por dentro. En un principio, había pensado en marcharse a la facultad cuando Shinichi volviese e incorporarse a la última clase de la mañana, pero dadas las circunstancias sabía que no podría concentrarse. Pensó entonces que quizás, existía la posibilidad, de que Shinichi sí hubiese decidido acudir a clase y simplemente la hubiese dejado durmiendo. No era una idea descabellada y explicaría fácilmente por qué no respondía al teléfono... ¿no?

Con el fin de comprobarlo tomó el tren que a diario la dejaba en el campus. Ella estudiaba Derecho y él Criminología, dos carreras universitarias ubicadas en la misma localización. Claro que aquello, en su particular caso, no significaba verse a diario. El detective estaba matriculado en un régimen especial, debido a sus ya amplios conocimientos. Faltaba a clase y se dedicaba a resolver casos por el mundo, y aún así en menos de dos cursos se alzaría con el título. Ran en cambio, a pesar de ser una alumna excelente, no tenía la capacidad de acabar su carrera en menos años de lo que el plan de estudios establecía.

Shinichi tampoco estaba allí. Sabía que aquello pasaría pero quiso aferrarse a la idea de todas maneras. Preguntó a conserjes, profesores y alumnos: si había estado por allí era imposible que pasara indiferente. Nadie lo había visto.

Ran visitó algunos lugares más en la ciudad hasta que las ideas se le acabaron. No le quedó otra que volver a casa, a su casa, no a la mansión en la que había despertado aquella mañana. Como última opción, le contó la situación a su padre, esperanzada de que él supiese algo de boca de algún otro policía.

Sentado en la mesa de su oficina frente a unos papeles a los que no le prestaba mucha atención, Kogoro Mouri hizo una mueca cuando su hija mencionó que había dormido en la casa de Kudo. Aquello lo sabía, y era obvio lo que ambos jóvenes se traían entre manos, pero solo de pensarlo le apetecía mandar entre rejas a aquel mocoso. Le había acabado por aceptar en la familia y no podía ponerle límites a la relación de su hija de casi veinte años. A esa misma edad, él estaba a punto de ser padre. Tenía que conformarse con saber que Ran y Kudo estaban tomándose su tiempo, y que el chaval amaba y respetaba a su querida hija.

Las cuatro excusas tontas y despreocupadas de su padre le hicieron pensar que había muchas explicaciones lógicas y simples del por qué Shinichi se había marchado sin decir nada. Era estúpido preocuparse tanto cuando no había prueba alguna de que él se encontrase en peligro, solo esa sensación absurda en el estómago.

Probó su suerte y volvió a llamarle por la tarde, en vano. También lo intentó con el profesor, pero ni él mismo había conseguido localizarle.

La ansiedad estaba empezando a hacerle daño. Sabía que aquella noche apenas dormiría, y resultó en lágrimas ahogadas contra la almohada hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ran comparaba aquella noche tan extraña con la anterior, recordando los besos y caricias que su detective favorito le había dado con tanto amor. Y si la amaba como ella a él, ¿por qué había roto su promesa y se había vuelto a marchar sin decir nada?

* * *

Un par de días después de marcharse de su casa, con el teléfono cargado después de veincuatro horas sin batería, Shinichi Kudo se dignó a responder a las llamadas perdidas que tenía. Todo el trayecto a New York se lo había pasado pensando en Ran y en el enfado que debía de tener en esos momentos, llegaba a darle vergüenza admitir que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a ella.

Tras ver el historial de llamadas, se decantó por posponer la conversación con su novia un poco más. Ignoró las llamadas que no eran importantes y devolvió las que sí, así como marcó unos cuantos de números más. Era bastante tarde en la ciudad americana, por lo que la diferencia horaria no supondría ningún problema en Japón.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber pasado horas mientras informaba a otros y él mismo recibía datos sobre el caso que le había hecho llegar hasta allí tan repentinamente. Estaba tan inmerso en sus investigaciones que se llegó a olvidar por un momento de sus problemas sentimentales, hasta que alguien se encargó de recordárselo.

–_¿Has acabado? _–Al otro lado de la línea, una voz aguda no parecía muy contenta en medio de aquella situación.– _Pues llámala ya._

–Haibara... –Balbuceó dubitativo el detective,– ¿puedes hablar tú con ella primero? Debe estar muy enfadada...

–_¡Imbécil! ¡Lo que está es preocupada por ti, no para de llamarnos para ver si sabemos algo!_

–Es gracioso. Cuando encogí no querías que supiese nada, ahora quieres que se lo cuente todo. Se nota que os habéis hecho amigas. –Recriminó Shinichi, irritado porque alguien le estuviese corrigiendo.

–_¿Son esos celos, Kudo? _–Bromeó la niña.– _Me acabas de decir que no tenemos que preocuparnos, que su objetivo nada tiene que ver con nosotros. No tienes motivos para ocultárselo. Si la has cagado, es tu culpa, no de la Organización._

Formuló un par de palabras malsonantes antes de darle la razón y colgar, armándose de valor para realizar esa otra llamada. Sentía que el corazón le latía fuerte al imaginársela asustada y enfadada.

La muchacha necesitó un solo tono de llamada para contestar, y antes de que ninguno pudiese formular palabra, fue plenamente consciente de que Ran ya estaba llorando. No podía verla, pero sí imaginársela.

–_Imbécil... ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor Shinichi, ¿estás bien?!_

Él se quedó bloqueado unos segundos antes de ser capaz de responder.

–Ran, sí... estoy bien, yo...

–_¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué has desaparecido de repente? ¡No me digas que te has metido en otro lío! _–Preguntaba frenéticamente, era obvio que estaba enfadada. También se la escuchaba sorber y sollozar, lo que a Shinichi le estaba partiendo el alma.

–¡Relájate! ¡Déjame que te explique, pero por favor Ran, relájate!

–_Vale. Te escucho..._

El detective notó que hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse e intentar mantenerse en silencio, dándole el turno de palabra. Apretando el puño, consciente de que debía contarle la verdad porque una vez le prometió no más mentiras, empezó a narrar.

Todo empezó cuando una llamada de Shuichi Akai lo despertó mientras dormía con ella entre sus brazos. Le había pedido verse lo antes posible, y pocos minutos más tarde habían estado dialogando en la biblioteca de su casa. Después salieron un momento, fue solo un par de calles más abajo, donde el agente Camel les esperaba en coche con un ordenador portátil lleno de información. Shinichi había decidido no avisar a Ran, básicamente, porque le daba vergüenza contarle a Akai que había pasado la noche con ella. Pensó que la conversación acabaría rápido y solo tendría que hacerla esperar un poco; no se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue cuando hasta que el coche se puso en marcha con ellos tres dentros.

En el aeropuerto había acabado, muy a su pesar.

Horas más tarde, junto a los dos hombres del FBI, se había visto en una cola con un billete en la mano, una maleta con ropa que ellos le habían dado e identificación falsa. Le habían obligado a apagar su teléfono móvil, diciéndole que ya tendría tiempo de avisar a sus allegados cuando aterrizaran. Para el colmo de aquella situación tan estresante, una de las escalas de los vuelos que tenían que coger hacia la otra punta del globo terráqueo se había retrasado bastantes horas.

Ran preguntó por el caso y Shinichi no se mostró muy feliz de tener que contárselo, pero nuevamente, tampoco quiso mentirle.

Se trataba nuevamente de los hombres de negro. La Organización había sido desmantelada hacía más de un año, una larga historia en la que la mayoría de conocidos de Shinichi se habían visto involucrados de alguna forma, pero habían salido ilesos por suerte. Ran conocía esa parte, especialmente el final, como la palma de su mano. Lo que quedaba de ellos no eran más que negociaciones ilegales, peleas internas y amenazas a ex-miembros que hacían un esfuerzo por separarse de aquel pasado que tanto odiaban.

En el último par de meses, la policía estadounidense había detectado a un grupo encubierto que llevaba a cabo actividades ilegales, muchos de ellos con lazos directos a la Organización. Desde el punto de vista de Shinichi, según lo que había podido informarse, el modo de trabajo de estos hombres era pésimo. No sería difícil meterlos entre rejas, pero era mejor hacerlo pronto para que no surgiesen nuevos problemas.

–_¿Cuánto tiempo vais a tardar?_ –La voz de Ran se había estabilizado, para la tranquilidad de Shinichi.

–A ciencia cierta, no lo sé. Espero que no se prolongue más de unas semanas, pero no tengo información respecto a eso.

–_Ya veo..._ –Suspiró desde el otro lado del teléfono, y del mundo.

Se creó un silencio pesado entre los dos. Tenían mucho que preguntarse y no sabían por donde empezar.

–¿Estás enfadada? –El chico se decidió a hablar primero.

–_Sí._ –Contestó convencida, provocando al detective miedo de perderla. Sin embargo, Ran no tardó en tragarse su orgullo y sincerarse.– _Lo que estaba era preocupada... Tenía un presentimiento y veo que no estaba demasiado equivocada. Pero me alegro de que estés bien._

–Entonces... –Dijo dubitativo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo más liviano tras dejar ir aquel peso.– ¿Me perdonas mi metedura de pata? Prometo ser menos inconsciente la próxima vez.

–_Está bien... solo te pido que te cuides y me llames para saber que estás bien. Da igual qué hora sea. Me basta con un mensaje, ¿vale?_

–Está bien. Prometo que cumpliré con ello.

–_Tengo que ir a estudiar ahora. Llevo unos días un poco... descentrada. Hablaremos en otro momento. _–Su dulce voz se notaba cansada, no había duda de que él mismo era el culpable.

–¡Espera tonta! –Estaba a punto de colgar, pero Shinichi la paró.– Te quiero.

En lugar de responder, Ran rió un poco mientras exhalaba, antes de acabar la llamada. Shinichi podía imaginarse la expresión de su rostro pensando que su novio no tenía remedio alguno. Era normal que en aquellas circunstancias no respondiera, pero él sabía que era correspondido (de otra manera, su chica no le dejaría ponerle las manos encima de la forma que lo hacía). Ahora que todo estaba hablado, se sentía mucho más aliviado.

Los primeros días en el continente americano pasaron muy lentamente. Parecía que Akai ya lo tenía todo planeado desde antes de pedirle ayuda, lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse para qué le habían hecho ir hasta allí entonces. El joven se sentía muy frustrado, e incluso si intentaba investigar por su cuenta, sus propios compañeros le ponían impedimentos. No fue hasta que se cumplió una semana desde que se marchó de casa, el que ostentaba el título de bala de plata junto a él le metió de lleno en la investigación.

La Organización, o lo que quedaba de ella, solía reunirse en un sótano abandonado que les hacía pasar desapercibidos. Para el FBI fue fácil encontrarlos por las ondas que emitían sus teléfonos móviles. Al principio había sido bastante sospechoso y se lo habían tomado como una trampa, pero Shinichi, con un poco de investigación, estaba seguro de que se trataba de verdaderos descuidos. Se preguntaba qué clase de gente era esa, sin ninguna experiencia para esconderse, al contrario que aquellos que había conocido no hace tantos años.

Fue fácil sacarlos de allí y arrestarlos, ahora, el verdadero problema era quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Unos días más de investigación, semanas más bien, las cuales sí que pasaron volando, les llevó a descubrir el verdadero entramado. Contra todo pronóstico, alguien estaba dando señales desde la cárcel. Probablemente se tratase de alguno de los antiguos miembros, pero había tantos y tan distribuidos por el país que era difícil averiguar su procedencia. Las pistas ahí no estaban tan claras, y dedujeron que había más cómplices en el exterior, no solo los torpes, que probablemente habían sido contratados para encubrir a los demás y cargar con el peso de negocios ilegales.

Cuando pasó un mes completo el caso había empezado a aburrirle. Si bien odiaba a la Organización, la antigua suponía un reto para él. Tenía muchos motivos para acabar con ella: desde recuperar su cuerpo hasta proteger a sus amigos. No es que las vidas de los ciudadanos de América importasen menos, pero esta nueva Organización era como un grano molesto. Varias veces estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Shuichi Akai si no sería mejor relegar el caso a la policía local del país. Lo más peligroso que se habían encontrado era un criminal encarcelado cuyo historial se encontraba al completo en los archivos policiales.

Shinichi sin lugar a dudas subestimaba el caso. Y él, en algún punto de su inconsciente, sabía que lo hacía.

Un día, habían decidido dejar de investigar a media tarde y tomarse el resto del día para descansar. El joven detective volvió a su hotel, desatándose el nudo de la corbata en mitad del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Calculó la hora que sería en Tokyo y decidió tomarse una ducha y pedir algo de cenar a recepción mientras esperaba a que amaneciera al otro lado del globo para llamar a su novia. Era una de las pocas cosas que le alegraba el día. Aún no se había ajustado a una hora fija para llamarla y a veces no podían hablar mucho, pero dado que era fin de semana, quizás esta vez tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Buscó la tarjeta de su habitación en su cartera, y levantó la vista cansada una vez giró la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación. Se quedó inmóvil. Había alguien apoyado contra la puerta. Apoyada más bien.

La mujer no levantó la vista mientras él se acercaba a paso lento, pero a Shinichi no le hacía falta verle el rostro para reconocerla. No se lo creía, debía estar alucinando.

–¿¡Ran!?

La joven sonrió y lentamente lo miró a los ojos. Vestía ligera de ropa a pesar del frío que empezaba a hacer en la ciudad y parecía estar divirtiéndose al darle tal sorpresa a su novio.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? –Le dijo, fingiendo inocencia.

–Tú... ¿qué...?

Salió del estado de shock inicial y la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, sujetando su cabeza con la otra. La trajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía su cálida respiración entre su hombro y cuello.

–¿Qué haces aquí, tonta? ¿Cómo has llegado?

–He venido a verte. –Rió.– Te echaba de menos. Pensé que te haría ilusión...

Shinichi miró a todos lados sobresaltado, recordando dónde estaban y por qué estaban allí. Agarró su brazo y con su mano libre abrió la puerta de la habitación, arrastrándola con él.

–Ran... –Estampó la puerta y después a Ran contra ella. Se inclinó un poco para estar a su misma altura, y la miró con desaprobación antes de besarla con intensidad.– ¿No ves que es peligroso? ¿A quién se lo has contado? ¿Y cómo sabías donde me alojaba?

Las preguntas iban intercaladas entre besos desesperados destinados a sus labios, lóbulos, mejillas, barbilla y cuello. La chica sonreía sin parar, ignorando las preguntas que le hacía el detective mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta.

–Tranquilo... nadie sabe nada, está todo bajo control... menos tú. –Susurró.

Shinichi se apartó de ella unos pasos sintiendo que el rostro le hervía y su cuerpo se tensaba. No comprendía del todo como ella podía estar tan sonriente frente a él en una situación así, cuando normalmente estaría hecha un flan. No estaba del todo seguro de que aquello fuera real, parecía un sueño.

–Bueno, ¿qué, has cenado ya? ¿Pedimos algo?

Ran se acomodó en la cama quitándose los zapatos y Shinichi hizo lo mismo. Quería pedirle que cocinara ella, algo que realmente echaba de menos, pero no quiso que se molestase después de haber ido hasta tan lejos para verle.

Estuvieron hablando al menos durante un par de horas. Le preguntó qué tal iba la universidad pero ella no quiso hablar mucho del tema, lo que entendió. Le preguntó por el profesor Agasa, por Haibara, por su padre, a lo que Ran simplemente contestó que bien. Juraría que la última vez que hablaron por teléfono estaba deseosa de contarle mil cosas, pero ahora parecía más interesada en escuchar que en hablar, así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle cómo iba la investigación. Ran siempre había sido sensible al tema, pues una vez casi se lo cargan a él mismo frente a los ojos de su chica. Sin embargo, hoy parecía más inmune al tema.

–Te veo rara. ¿Ha pasado algo bueno? –Se decidió a preguntar. Definitivamente había algo que no encajaba.

Ran dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, antes de contestar. Se puso de rodillas y se inclinó frente a él levantando un poco el trasero y el pecho, y Shinichi supo desde ese instante lo "mal" que acabaría aquella visita.

–Me has pillado. –Susurró con voz dulce, para empeorar el asunto.– Me he hecho un tatuaje... pero tendrás que encontrarlo.

No supo si se sorprendió por el hecho de que su chica se hubiese tatuado o por las insinuaciones que le estaba haciendo. Nunca había sido así de directa, estaba acostumbrado a una chica tímida que pedía las cosas de una forma más sutil. No sabía qué le había pasado esa noche, pero le picaba la curiosidad por saber cuál era ese tatuaje.

–Tendré que empezar otra investigación, entonces... –Contestó Shinichi mientras trepaba sobre ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla, la besó suavemente y se separó de nuevo para ver en sus ojos la guerra que pedía. Volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella con mayor intensidad, invadiendo su boca, dejándola sin respiración durante unos segundos. Aprovechó que la matenía entretenida para deslizar su falda sobre sus caderas hasta que estaba fuera, y se alejó de ella lo justo para poder quitarle la blusa que vestía.

Tenía a su chica en ropa interior frente a él mordiéndose el labio, y no pudo evitar quitarse la camisa frente a ella a causa del calor que tenía. Ella le había pedido que la desvistiera, no al contrario, así que estaba bien. Ya podía ver una parte de lo que estaba buscando.

Shinichi besó su abdomen y después subió hasta el escote, acompañando sus movimientos con las manos. Masajeó sus pechos, y por fin, desabrochó el enganche de su espalda. Se lo había hecho justo debajo del pecho, en el lado derecho del costado. Le gustó bastante, incluso le daba una forma distinta a su silueta; de alguna forma parecía que sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños a causa del protagonismo de aquellas letras. La palabra que se había tatuado era una parte clave de uno de los capítulos más difíciles que habían compartido, lo cual era un gesto enorme de valentía.

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella prometiéndole una noche larga en aquel hotel de New York. Acarició numerosas partes de su cuerpo, pero el primero de todos, el trozo de piel donde ahora residía aquella palabra:

_Ángel._

* * *

Domingo era el único día de la semana en el que podía dormir hasta tarde, al no ser que su trabajo le requiriera urgentemente. Como era obvio, no había programado el despertador ni tenía intención de despertarse temprano.

Había sido la noche que mejor había dormido desde que llegó a aquel sitio, no cabía duda del motivo. La visita de Ran le había alegrado tanto que ni siquiera le dio mucha importancia a que supusiera algún peligro. Al sentir las mantas cubriendo su piel desnuda, imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior empezaron a invadirle, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Shinichi se estiró y abrió los ojos, dispuesto a darle los buenos días que se merecía y quizás rematar la tarea de anoche. Sin embargo, ella no estaba en la cama. La habitación del hotel no era demasiado grande, era fácil darse cuenta de que él era el único allí dentro.

Qué ironía. La última vez que se vieron él también se había marchado y ahora ella se la estaba devolviendo.

Incorporándose un poco, sin intención alguna de salir de la cama, agarró su móvil de la mesilla y buscó su contacto, dispuesto a convencerla para que volviera a su lado.

–_¡Shinichi!_ –Sonó su dulce voz, alegrándose por la llamada.

–Buenos días, tonta. ¿Dónde te has metido? –En contraste, su voz de recién despertar sonó ronca.

–_Sí, buenos días para ti. –_Enfatizó la expresión, burlándose de él.– _En casa, ¿ocurre algo?_

–¿En casa? –Preguntó Shinichi confuso. O él estaba demasiado dormido, o ella le estaba tomando el pelo.– Anda, Ran, de nada vale que fingas inocencia después de lo de anoche...

–_¿De qué estás hablando? Si solo estuve cenando con mamá. No sé a qué te refieres..._

Algo se encendió en la cabeza del detective en ese momento. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Era una deducción tan obvia que sintió cómo el cielo se le caía encima por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero por primera vez en su vida, deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

–Ran, respóndeme a algo: ¿te has hecho algún tatuaje recientemente?

–_¿A qué viene eso ahora? _–Tardó varios segundos en responder, no entendía de qué iba aquella conversación.– _No... no me he tatuado nada nunca..._

–Mierda.

–¿Shinichi?

Las sospechas de Shinichi se confirmaron y su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a la misma idea, la cual, sin darse cuenta y muy a su pesar, formuló en voz alta.

–Entonces... yo... anoche me acosté con alguien que no eres tú.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que le había confesado a su novia. Tenía mil pensamientos en ese momento.

–_¿Perdona?_ –Fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Ran.

–Mierda... esto... yo...

–_Y me lo dices así, ¡como sin siquiera te importase! –_Estalló– _¿Qué ha pasado, Shinichi? ¡Cuéntamelo!_

Shinichi la oía de fondo pero no era realmente capaz de centrarse en lo que la chica le decía. También sabía que había empezado a llorar en algún momento mientras le gritaba. Él solo era capaz de pensar en lo muchísimo que la había liado y las consecuencias tan graves de sus acciones tanto en lo personal como profesional.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde que se la encontró en la puerta de su habitación. La joven que le había estado esperando no era Ran, sino alguien que se había empeñado a ser clavada a ella. En medio de su desesperación por estar cerca de su novia, había ignorado la actitud tan despreocupada que mostraba y las pequeñas diferencias físicas que presentaba respecto al cuerpo que él ya se conocía de memoria. Más aún, cuando no se mostró interesada en hablar de su vida y él acabó hablándole sobre sus avances en la investigación, debió haber sabido por dónde iba todo aquello.

Escapaba de su razón cómo había permitido que aquello le pasase a él. Ni el mismísimo Kaito Kid había conseguido engañarle tan descaradamente, por lo que sin duda se enfrentaba a alguien con una gran capacidad para el disfraz. Se trataba de una mujer, sin duda. Bien un nuevo fichaje de la Organización, o bien su antigua enemiga... Vermouth. (Aunque en esos momentos, Shinichi prefería no saber quién era verdaderamente la mujer con la que se había acostado).

Alguien le había engañado haciéndose pasar por su novia para averiguar en qué punto estaban las investigaciones del FBI. Se habían aprovechado de su punto débil. Les había dado ventaja. Era su culpa, por bajar la guardia, por subestimarlos.

Shinichi estaba paralizado. En algún momento, el teléfono se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, dejando a Ran gritándole a la nada tan enfadada como preocupada. Estaba empapado en sudor, procesando su fallo. Volvía a sentirse el mismo chaval de diecisiete años que vio toda su vida en la cuerda floja por culpa de un descuido.

La llamada se acabó cortando, pero él ni lo notó mientras trataba de vestirse a toda prisa y, aún sin estar lo suficientemente presentable, echar a correr en busca de su mejor aliado.

Akai se alojaba en un hotel distinto de la ciudad por cuestiones de protección. Parecía que se acababa de despertar cuando recibió al detective, aunque todos sus sentidos estaban funcionando desde ya. El mejor agente del FBI escuchó cómo Kudo le relataba todo lo ocurrido mientras se tomaba un café en lata y miraba por la ventana a la ciudad recién levantada. Ni se inmutó cuando el joven, preocupado, decepcionado consigo mismo, incluso furioso, le contó el fallo que había cometido.

El detective, por un momento, pensó que quizás no era algo tan grave.

–La has liado pero bien. –Akai contradijo sus últimos pensamientos, mirándole por primera vez desde que había empezado a narrar la historia.– Kudo, tengo algo que contarte...

Akai se sentó, suspirando como un padre que por fin asume que su hijo se ha hecho mayor. Shinichi había tenido la impresión de que el agente no se lo estaba contando todo, pero al verse más involucrado en la investigación acabó por no darle muchas vueltas. Resultaba que sus sospechas iniciales eran ciertas.

En el momento en el que Akai le contó a Kudo que la Organización pretendía acabar con las vidas de quienes acabaron con ellos, incluidos ambos, Shinichi supo que la situación era mucho peor de lo que se había estado imaginando.

–¡Me has estado ocultando información! –Soltó Shinichi, trabándose con sus propios pensamientos– Si lo hubiese sabido, yo no habría contado... ella no...

–Van en desventaja. Todo ha salido como estaba planeado.

Shinichi gruñó, dejándose caer al suelo arrastrándose por la pared. Y bien que le habían engañado para que alguien como él no hubiese sospechado absolutamente nada... Al arrastrar al joven detective hasta New York para ayudar con las investigaciones, le habían dado una oportunidad perfecta a sus enemigos para aprovecharse de él. Kudo les llevaría hasta el FBI, pero él, bajo la protección de Vermouth, nadie le tocaría ni un pelo.

El FBI por supuesto iba un paso por delante, y habían planeado aquella trama ellos mismos. Le mantuvieron entretenido para que no descubriese el plan que crearon a sus espaldas y para hacer creer a la Organización que llevaba ventaja. Y ahora, él les había dado sin saberlo una pista para proseguir su investigación.

Básicamente, el FBI había dado vía libre a la Organización para aprovecharse de la debilidad de Shinichi por Ran. Por su ángel. La sangre le hervía.

–Habríamos llegado al mismo punto si me hubieses contado el plan. Y me habría ahorrado varios problemas.

–Te dije que no la involucraras. –Sentenció Akai con voz firme.– No es mi culpa que tomaras una decisión.

Hacía mucho tiempo, por primera y última vez, Shinichi Kudo y Shuichi Akai tuvieron una conversación que poco tenía que ver con sus casos y mucho con las mujeres a las que amaban. Si bien ambos tenían una inteligencia similar, se notaba a leguas que el agente del FBI tenía más experiencia en la vida en sí.

El agente no se mostraba partidario de que Kudo hablase tan abiertamente con su chica sobre la Organización. Quizás porque él ya había perdido a la suya por culpa de esos hombres, no quería que el joven tuviera que pasar por lo mismo. Akai apenas conocía a Ran, se habían cruzado unas tres veces más las tantas en las que la había recibido bajo el disfraz de Subaru Okiya; pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquella joven no se había ganado el apodo de Ángel por nada. Estaba seguro de que Mouri haría lo que fuese por proteger a cualquiera de sus seres queridos al precio que fuese. Quizás podrían haberla formado para formar parte del FBI, pero si conseguían engañar a Kudo que era casi tan pasional como ella...

Obviamente, Shinichi no escuchó a su compañero y tan pronto como recuperó su cuerpo definitivamente y acabó con esa gente, se lo contó absolutamente todo a Ran. Decirle la verdad fue como un puzzle del que ella ya poseía algunas piezas y él solo tenía que completarlo. Ahí fue cuando él le prometió no volver a mentirle de aquella manera.

–Para engañar a tus enemigos, primero tienes que engañar a tus amigos.

Entendió a qué se refería con eso. Intentó convencerle de lo contrario, pero Akai tenía respuesta para todos sus argumentos. Tras tres o cuatro itentos, se dio por vencido. No podría contarle nada más del caso a Ran. No podía permitir que volvieran a utilizarla.

No podría explicarle por qué le dijo antes que se había acostado con otra mujer, ni si de verdad lo habría hecho.

Volvían las mentiras, y su relación peligraba.

Pasado un mes más, Shinichi tuvo permiso para visitar Japón cuando el FBI dijo que era seguro. Sabía que necesitaba ver a Ran lo antes posible, y también sabía que no sería para nada fácil. Sus llamadas se habían vuelto menos frecuentes y muy escuetas, incluso había dejado de preguntar cuando asumió que no obtendría respuesta.

Él no podía contarle la verdad, no después de que se hubiesen aprovechado de ella para engañarle, porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, y porque se lo había prometido a Akai. Ran quería saber qué era eso que le había hecho desaparecer de nuevo, eso que tanto le preocupaba y por qué no se lo contaba.

Nisiquiera estaba enfadada por lo de que él hubiese pasado una noche con otra mujer. Lo conocía suficiente para saber qué sí y qué no haría. El cambio de actitud de su novio desde aquel día le preocupaba más que lo que fuera que pasase.

Y por culpa de los secretos que Shinichi volvía a guardar entre ellos y las idas y venidas inesperadas, Ran volvió a sentir el dolor que había sentido un par de años atrás cuando su mejor amigo desapareció sin motivo. Se acabó. Rota la promesa, se acabó la relación.

Los primeros meses fueron caóticos. El detective volaba continuamente de vuelta a casa solo para verla a ella e intentar conseguir su perdón. Hacía todo lo que fuese menos hablarle de su caso. Tampoco se puede negar que Ran estuviese intentando perdonarle con toda su alma, a pesar de las inseguridades que el desconocimiento le causaba. Pero estaba afectada y sufría por él y no entendía en qué clase de lío peligroso estaba metido su ya ex-novio.

Era tan complicado que necesitaron distanciarse por un tiempo. Y aunque intentaron no perder el contacto, ese período de tiempo cada vez era más largo. Y sus orgullos iban creciendo. Y llegó un período de un año completo en el que no fueron más que un recuerdo en la vida del otro.

Hasta que un ciudadano decidió convertirse en asesino en el lugar y sitio adecuado (aunque eso no le salvaría de una buena condena)...

En mitad de la carretera regional de Tokyo, sus destinos se volvieron a unir.

* * *

**Os dísteis cuenta de que la chica que había visitado a Shinichi no era Ran... ¿cierto?**

**He intentado plasmar mi idea lo mejor posible, pero ha sido complicado explicar el por qué de cada suceso. Aún así espero que se haya entendido todo. Este capítulo, al ser un flashback, tiene un tono algo distinto al resto.**

**En el próximo, volveremos al tiempo presente y al encuentro entre Ran y Shinichi. Espero que no me tome demasiado tiempo escribirlo.**

**Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Me alegra que os esté gustando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no actualizo? Bueno, tampoco tanto, quizás un par de meses.**

**Las últimas semanas han sido un calvario gracias a mi gran amiga la universidad. He estado muy agobiada y nada inspirada, y para que salgan capítulos que valga la pena que leáis, necesito inspiración :')**

**El capítulo no es demasiado largo ni hay mucho Shinran en él, pero creo que encontraréis cositas interesantes. Ahora ya puedo avanzar en la trama y añadir todo el drama que a mí me gusta.**

**¡Espero que os guste, y si es así, hacédmelo saber!**

* * *

_**Lunes, 13:21 p.m.**_

Una vez el juicio había acabado, las decisiones tomadas y una pequeña charla con su cliente, Ran dio por terminada la mañana.

Se dirigía hacia el aparcamiento exterior a los edificios judiciales, ansiosa por llegar a casa. Quería olvidarse de aquel caso, junto a sus amigas. Kazuha ya estaría instalada y con un poco de suerte, Sonoko se tomaría la tarde libre de estudiar sus guiones. La joven abogada tenía pensado pedir algo de comida o salir a comer, y después abrir la botella de vino que llevaba un par de semanas guardada en el frigorífico. La compartirían y esa sensación agridulce que el juicio le había dejado se iría. No pensaba hablar de a quien se había encontrado, o al menos, no lo haría sobria.

Aunque era consciente de que a sus amigas podía ocultarle los detalles del caso, sabía de sobra que a su madre, cuando esta llamase para preguntarle, tendría que contárselo todo.

No es que hubiese fracasado. De hecho, había ganado. Pero no como a ella le hubiera gustado.

Le daba vergüenza recordar lo desconcentrada que estaba mientras él estaba frente a ella en la sala haciéndole preguntas. Antes de eso lo tenía todo bajo control, hasta que apareció. Era su exnovio desde hacía tres años, no debía de causar ese efecto en ella a estas alturas. Los nervios que él le causaba, junto a las asombrosas habilidades de detective que ella conocía, por un momento hicieron que tomara el caso por perdido.

Aún así decidió luchar. Y en otro cambio de acontecimientos, Ran se dio cuenta de que Shinichi la estaba favoreciendo más de lo que en un principio parecía...

–¡Ran! –Escuchó su nombre, proveniente de la otra punta del parking.– ¡Ran, espera un segundo!

Paró, sobre sus tacones de aguja. No le hacía falta girarse para reconocer esa voz, era como si sus pensamientos le hubiesen invocado. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, a la vez que girándose a enfrentarlo, su rostro ardía por pura frustración.

–¡Felicidades! –Él la alcanzó, y alzó su mano para que ella pudise agitarla.– Te he visto genial. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Ran se mantuvo callada, a la defensiva. Sus manos se agarraban con fuerza al asa de su bolso, que colgaba de su hombro. Incluso dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que la distancia prudencial entre ellos no era suficiente.

Shinichi observó su lenguaje corporal, y dejó caer su mano. Tragó saliva, y por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado esa mañana se mostró nervioso, perdiendo un poco el control de sus emociones.

–Entiendo que estés molesta. –Continuó, evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos.– Pero... yo... no tenía ni idea de que la abogada con la que me encontraría eras tú... de verdad Ran, te pido perdón si eso te ha molestado. De haberlo sabido te habría enviado las pruebas directamente a ti.

–¿Te contrató Takanaka-san? –Contribuyó por primera vez a la conversación, desviando el tema a un terreno menos personal.

–Así es. Me pidió que investigase el supuesto asesinato de Mei-sama para tener pruebas suficientes para ganar el juicio. Sin embargo, descubrí que la heredera falsificó las pruebas y para ser sincero, esa abogada no me inspiraba confianza. Prefería delatarlas yo mismo antes de que manipulasen información.

–Ya. Has hecho bien.

Ran sonrió dulcemente, y Shinichi se permitió grabar aquella sonrisa en su memoria. Por mucho que hubiese querido ganar el juicio por sí misma, podía entender por qué él había hecho aquello. Es más, se sentía aliviada de saber que no se había presentado allí a propósito para fastidiarla.

Reconoció en el hombre frente a ella al Shinichi justo y honesto que había pasado junto a ella tantos años, y durante un par de minutos, se sintió cómoda junto a él. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. El resentimiento que había estado sintiendo se había esfumado, aunque fuese solo temporalmente.

–Bueno, ¿qué tal te va? He oído que ya no vives con tu padre... –Preguntó el joven con cautela. No estaba seguro de que debiese preguntar por su vida personal.

–Sí, ahora vivo con Sonoko. Oh, y Kazuha... se ha mudado justo hoy. ¿Y tú...? –Ran se pensó dos veces la pregunta que iba a hacer. El tema le provocaba mucha curiosidad, aunque se había prometido a sí misma evitarlo. Como si no tuviera control propio, la lanzó al aire.– ¿Vives ahora con tu novia?

La pregunta fue demasiado directa e inesperada, y el rubor de ambos lo confirmaba. Shinichi no solo se enrojeció, sino que se puso visiblemente nervioso. Era consciente de que Ran se acabaría enterando tarde o temprano por la prensa, pero una parte de él se aferraba a la idea de que estaría demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a esas cosas.

–Para nada, para nada. –Quiso dejar claro.– Sigo en la mansión... no me sería fácil dejarla. Ya sabes la de recuerdos que tenemos allí. –Después, se dio cuenta de que había usado el plural, y quiso aclararlo.– Quiero decir, yo y todo mi entorno.

–Cierto... me trae nostalgia. –Confesó Ran, sonriendo a medias. Después de él y sus padres (y quizás Subaru Okiya), ella era la que más tiempo había pasado en esa mansión. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había preparado el desayuno en esa cocina a lo largo de su adolescencia.

–Quizás... –Prosiguió él dubitativo.– Te apetezca pasarte algún día. Solo si quieres, claro.

Ran volvió a sentirse nerviosa; si tomaba su oferta, un encuentro fortuito como aquel acabaría por retomar el contacto entre ellos, y eso supondría ponerse a sí misma en una situación para la que no estaba preparada. No, no estaba preparada para ser su amiga. Y menos para verle con otra chica.

–Gracias por la oferta. –Sonrió, con una decisión tomada.– Pero estoy bastante ocupada con mi nuevo trabajo... Supongo que, igualmente, nos cruzaremos pronto.

Su tono de voz denotaba el final de la conversación, acortando la distancia hasta su coche y abriendo la puerta de este. Shinichi se quedó observándola desde donde estaba, con sus manos en los bolsillos y una extraña sensación en el pecho. No quería que se fuese.

–Nos vemos, Ran. Cuídate. –Sonrió a medias, respetando la decisión de la chica. Esperó a que se subiera en el coche y la vio arrancando el motor antes de marcharse. Pasar más tiempo observándola sería extraño. Al fin y al cabo, no eran nada. No eran ni amigos.

* * *

_**Lunes, 16:58 p.m.**_

Rara vez volvía tan cansado de un caso. Y eso que solo había intervenido durante un rato frente a un juez para exponer pruebas, no le había hecho falta ni pensar demasiado.

Estaba claro que encontrarse con Ran le había alterado a nivel físico y mental. Lo mismo había pasado días atrás, cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado en mitad de aquella enorme masa de personas mientras resolvía un asesinato en medio de la autopista. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían mirado? ¿Un segundo quizás, antes de verla desaparecer entre la multitud? Sin embargo, verla después de un año había hecho que su cabeza se revolucionase durante el resto del día. Después consiguió asimilarlo y calmarse: hasta hoy.

Se acababa de despertar de la siesta, pero continuaba en la cama a oscuras un poco aturdido. Recordó vagamente cómo al entrar al juzgado tuvo que disimular su sorpresa de ver a Ran allí, y se preguntó si aquello había pasado de verdad o era un sueño. No estaba seguro de si le alegraba o no que fuese un recuerdo real.

No sabía cómo se sentía respecto a ella. Había rehecho como pudo su vida sin Ran y ahora era una pieza en su puzzle que desencajaba, pero él quería introducir dicha pieza a la fuerza. No sabía si podrían funcionar como solo amigos. Tampoco podía ofrecerle más: él tenía novia, y si la tenía era porque la quería. No cometería el error de hacerle daño a ninguna. No otra vez.

Shinichi todavía no se había perdonado a sí mismo el haberse acostado con otra mujer cayendo en los engaños de la organización. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explicarle a Ran lo que realmente había pasado y tres años después seguía sintiendo que le debía una explicación. Fue un tema que le hizo mucho daño en su momento, afectando a su gran autoestima y amor propio.

Ran por su parte no estaba tan afectada ante el engaño de su novio como él mismo. Conocía a Shinichi suficiente como para saber que no haría algo así, y aunque le mataba por dentro no saber la verdad, que el detective se hubiese acostado con otra chica no era el mayor de los problemas, simplemente uno más de la larga lista que acabó con su relación.

Ella le dejó las cosas muy claras a pesar de que él seguía insistiendo por arreglarlas: _"Mírate. Estás agotado física y mentalmente. Shinichi... sabes que te quiero... pero no puedo verte así de roto. Necesitas centrarte en ti, y en ellos, pero no en nosotros. Lo siento."_

Agradeció que el sonido del timbre interrumpiese sus dolorosos recuerdos a pesar de que no tenía ninguna gana de recibir visita en ese instante. Tardó bastante en levantarse de la cama y acudir a la puerta, pero el timbre persistía. Por aquella peculiar forma de llamar, pulsando el botón de forma rítmica, casi matemáticamente calculada, reconoció perfectamente de quien se trataba. Y dio gracias de que, al menos, quien le molestase fuese alguien de confianza.

–Pareces un zombie. –Fueron las primeras palabras de recibió de aquella chica con apariencia adolescente. Sin decir ni una palabra, se adentró en la casa con total confianza.

–¿A qué se supone que has venido, Haibara? –Preguntó él con un bostezo, nada sorprendido por la intromisión.

–A por un libro. –Abrió la puerta que daba a la biblioteca, seguida perezosamente por el inquilino de la mansión.– Me han pedido que lo lea en el instituto...

–¿Quieres a...?

–No quiero ayuda. –Lo interrumpió.– Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres.

Shinichi resopló, sentándose sobre el escritorio del centro de la estancia. Se quedó observándola, tan pensativo como el resto del día.

Ella tenía trece años. Mentalmente, uno más que él. Aparentaba quince o dieciséis dada su forma de vestir y de comportarse, pues una vez había empezado a desarrollarse físicamente, dejó de ocultar sus gustos de adulta. Bolsos caros, zapatos más altos de lo que una niña debería llevar, colores y cortes de prendas que dejaban intuir las curvas que empezaban a moldear su cuerpo. Ai jamás lo habría dicho en voz alta, pero se notaba que estaba feliz de dejar de ser una niña.

Años atrás, decidió no tomarse la medicina que ella misma había creado. Eligió su vida presente a su vida pasada, a pesar de que ello significara tener que actuar como una cría durante diez años más, ella estaba dispuesta si eso implicaba mantener a todas las personas que conoció durante este tiempo a su lado. Seguía siendo una persona fría, al menos hasta que te ganabas su confianza. Y aún así, solo te mostraba su lado cálido cuando a ella el apetecía. Había cambiado mucho, ella ya no era Shiho Miyano, sin embargo su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Para Shinichi, la pequeña científica se había convertido en alguien imprescindible en su vida. Le había sacado de muchos problemas y era buena para dar consejos y aclararle la cabeza cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora que no tenía a su amiga de la infancia, Haibara se había convertido en su mejor amiga. E irónicamente, mientras él había perdido a la joven, las dos chicas se habían vuelto muy cercanas. La idea de tener una amiga en común con Ran, aunque Ai nunca la mencionaba en sus conversaciones, tranquilizaba a Shinichi.

–¿Qué miras? ¿Piensas dejar a tu novia por mí? –Soltó Ai en tono de burla.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Solo te estoy vigilando. ¿Por qué siempre acabas bromeando sobre que voy a cortar con ella?

Haibara no entendía cómo después de tantas conversaciones similares con él aún no lo entendía. O quizás, era plenamente consciente pero incapaz de reconocerlo. Era cierto que ella había tenido sentimientos por él hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso nada tenía que ver ahora, aún menos cuando empezó a preocuparse más de la cuenta por otro chico mucho más joven. Había conseguido sacarlo de su corazón para que el detective pudiese estar con la única persona a la que él había amado en su vida: y esa persona no era su actual novia.

–Olvídate. –Respondió ella, sin ganas de discutir nuevamente para no llegar a ningún puerto.

Sin embargo, Haibara no se esperaba que Shinichi fuese a seguir hablando del tema por sí mismo.

–¿Sabes? Sí la quiero. –Contestó con calma, casi como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo.– Es injusto compararla con Ran... no puedo sentir por Ryoko en un solo año lo que he sentido por Ran durante casi toda mi vida.

–Eh... eso... –La adolescente estaba bloqueada, pues el joven acababa de darle un giro a los acontecimientos.– ¿Quieres decir...? ¿La has superado? ¿De verdad la has superado?

El detective rió, pero en su rostro solo se reflejaba tristeza y confusión. No respondió inmediatamente, pasó de sentarse sobre el escritorio a la silla giratoria de este. En su cabeza había muchos pensamientos, no entendía sus propios sentimientos, nunca lo hizo, pero menos ahora que Ran había aparecido y le había hecho cuestionarse muchas cosas. Tenía el corazón dividido entre la mujer a la que más amó en su vida y la que estaba junto a él en ese momento para hacerle la vida más fácil. Una era su novia y la otra su exnovia y amiga de la infancia, no había nada que elegir... pero se sentía como si tuviese que elegir a una.

Shinichi no solía hablar de cómo se sentía ni con su gran amigo Hattori, con el que mejor se entendía. Él prefería razonar las cosas y actuar directamente, y sin embargo siempre que aquella abogada había estado de por medio, acababa balbuceando, nervioso, orgulloso y con miedo a perderla. Irónicamente, la había acabado perdiendo. Y tanta duda necesitaba ser expresada junto a alguien de confianza.

–Hoy me he encontrado con Ran. En el juicio.

Ai tardó unos segundos en cambiar su rostro a sorpresa. Entonces soltó rápidamente los libros en el suelo, y se sentó en este frente a él. Entonces lo entendió: su amigo no había superado a su primer amor, al contrario, en aquel momento se sentía incluso más confuso de lo habitual.

–Te escucho. –Le dijo.

No había mucho que contar, se encontraron por casualidad y mantuvieron una conversación bastante estándar. Suficiente para crear toda aquella confusión sobre su persona. Shinichi relató todo lo que se le fue viniendo a la cabeza, recordando detalles en los que no había reparado antes a causa de los nervios. Se sintió bien expresándose, no era algo que él soliera hacer.

–¿Cómo averiguó que tengo novia? ¿Tú le has dicho algo?

–Ya sabes que nunca hablamos de ti. –Respondió Haibara.– Se habrá enterado por la prensa o por sus amigas, es normal que lo sepa. Sería más difícil para ti si tuvieras que contárselo tú mismo, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto entonces?

–No lo sé. –Contestó, frotándose la cara.– No tiene sentido...

–Sí lo tiene, Shinichi. –Se dirigió a él por su nombre, cosa poco habitual en ella, usando un tono casi maternal.– Solo búscalo.

Y dejándole pensativo, se puso en pie para recoger sus libros y marcharse.

–¿Te vas?

–Sí, tengo tareas pendientes.

–¿Qué tal el instituto? –El detective cambió de tema, sintiendo un mal sabor de boca por haber acabado usando a la pequeña como su psicóloga personal.

–Aburrido. Bueno, solo las clases. Conocer a tanta gente, aunque sean imbéciles, es divertido.

–Típico de ti... –La acompañó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para ella que tenía los brazos ocupados.– Anda, dile al profesor de mi parte que le veré mañana. Esta noche tengo planes.

–¿Con el rey de Roma?

–No, con Ryoko.

–Lo mismo es.

–Ya estás otra vez en contra de ella...

–Tú solo piensa en lo que te he dicho. –Dijo alejándose calle a bajo hasta la casa vecina.

Cerró la puerta y dejó resbalar su espalda por esta, suspirando. Se sentía más liviano pero también más indeciso.

Comprobó la hora en uno de los relojes que colgaban en el pasillo. Aún era temprano, pero no lo suficiente como retomar su siesta. Lo mejor sería empezar a prepararse y dejarlo todo ordenado antes de la cita que tenía programada con su novia.

* * *

_**Lunes, 20:23 p.m.**_

Shinichi iba tarde. Habían quedado en verse directamente en el restaurante en el que reservaron para la cena, un restaurante de lujo que ambos podían permitirse sin problema. En un principio, su chica había reservado en el restaurante mirador del Beika Center... pero por motivos obvios, él le había pedido que la anulase y reservase en otro lugar. No quería ir con su actual novia al primer sitio donde intentó confesar sus sentimientos a Ran.

Ryoko era modelo y trabajaba con las marcas de ropa más famosas de Japón. Era muy guapa, y siempre, al igual que aquella noche cuando Shinichi la vio sentada en la terraza bajo la luz de las estrellas, iba muy arreglada.

–Disculpa que llegue tarde. –Dijo tan pronto como entró en su campo de visión.– Estás preciosa.

–Y a ti te sienta muy bien esa camisa negra. –Respondió ella al cumplido, poniéndose en pie para darle un corto beso en los labios.

–¿Has pedido algo ya?

–Sí, tienen que estar a punto de traer vino. Siéntate. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Pensó en Ran, y en la conversación con Haibara, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía contarle nada de eso a su novia. La ansiedad se apoderó de él un segundo, hasta que la miró a la cara y vio su sonrisa, y se relajó.

Ryoko Akagi siempre conseguía que se sintiera tranquilo y calmado cuando estaba a su alrededor. Era agradable estar con ella, siempre conseguía que se olvidase de sus problemas de detective durante un rato y se sintiese como un joven normal en compañía de su novia. Los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran completamente diferente a los que había tenido por Ran en el pasado, se ponía nervioso por distintas cosas y se emocionaba también por otras. Quizás no estaba enamorado todavía, pero la quería suficiente como para intentar hacer de aquella relación algo duradero.

Habían pasado varios años desde que la conoció, poco después de que su relación con Ran acabase y volviese de su investigación en New York junto al FBI.

En un principio Shinichi se había pasado los días deambulando por su propia casa, desesperado por obtener el perdón de Ran. En una de sus conversaciones, fue la propia Ran preocupada por él quien le pidió que se preocupase por sí mismo antes de hacerlo por ella. Cuando el detective se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón, empezó a salir nuevamente, demostrándose que no era el fin del mundo. Empezó viajando a ver a Hattori, después a relacionarse con más detectives y policías de su edad y visitando frecuentemente la facultad. Después vinieron más viajes, cenas y fiestas, partidos de fútbol y eventos de reconocido prestigio.

En uno de esos partidos de fútbol, en el que participaban los Tokyo Spirits, se conocieron. O al menos, ella vio al detective en persona por primera vez.

Ryoko lo reconoció al instante, mientras que a Shinichi le costó un rato averiguar de qué le sonaba su cara. Estaba muy cambiada a como la recordaba, se la veía mucho mayor y su cabello había crecido, pero sin duda era la misma chica que se presentó años atrás en la agencia de detectives buscándolo para resolver un caso. En aquel entonces, él apenas llevaba unas semanas atrapado en el cuerpo de Conan Edogawa. Aquella chica se presentó en la agencia diciendo que era la novia de Shinichi Kudo, y a la pobre Ran casi le da algo. Todavía le hacía reír recordar aquella situación.

Ella frecuentaba esos partidos para apoyar a su novio Hideo, futbolista en los Spirits. Solía ir a verlos sola, aunque a veces se le unía la novia de algún otro jugador. Cuando reconoció al detective más famoso del Este en las gradas, no pudo evitar acercarse a saludarle, pues a pesar de habeles ayudado a ella y a Hideo en aquella ocasión, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle en persona.

Cruzarse en los partidos se hizo cada vez más común y acabaron por convertirse en buenos amigos. Claro que Shinichi jamás le contó nada relacionado con Conan o la Organización, pero sí le habló de Ran. Ryoko la recordaba claramente, aún se sentía mal por el malentendido que tuvieron cuando mintió sobre salir con Shinichi.

Quien se hubiera imaginado que con los años se volviese real.

Ryoko y Hideo estaban teniendo algunos problemas en su relación, y Shinichi empezó a ser el hombro donde la joven se apoyó. La escuchaba e intentaba ayudarla, estuvo a su lado a lo largo de su ruptura. Aún así, continuaron siendo solo amigos. Ninguno de los dos había superado a su anterior pareja, en especial él. Pasó cerca de un año en el que salían a divertirse, a desahogarse, a aliviar sus penas juntos pero nada más. Hasta que un día pasó.

Primero fue un beso, al poco tiempo una noche juntos, después vino una cita formal. En apenas un mes, cumplirían un año de relación.

–Así que has vuelto a ver a Mouri, ¿eh? –Comentó la modelo tras beber de su copa de vino.– La verdad es que os envidio. Acabé tan mal con Hideo que no puedo ni saludarle.

Shinichi no había sido capaz de guardarlo como secreto. Obviamente, no le contó cómo se sentía al respecto, era información innecesaria. Ryoko parecía habérselo tomado bien como era de esperar en alguien como ella, pero aún así Shinichi había estado dudando en un primer momento.

Su comprensibilidad era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella, era paciente y le dejaba su espacio cuando lo necesitaba. Quizás por eso habían encajado, porque esa chica le aportaba lo mismo que Ran. Parecía tener una debilidad por las chicas así.

También era menos asustadiza y lloraba menos. Pero se ahogaba en un vaso de agua y no sabía hacerle frente a sus problemas ni tenía capacidad para solucionar la mayoría de ellos, carecía de cualquier habilidad que le fuese útil en el ámbito policial y criminal. En ese aspecto, Ran la superaba de lejos, y no quería mencionarlo, pero anhelaba que su actual novia también fuera así.

–¿Y qué tal le va con su novio? –Preguntó Ryoko, continuando con la conversación.

–¿Novio? Eh... –Shinichi se lo pensó dos veces, no tenía constancia de que Ran tuviese novio.– ¿De dónde sacas eso?

–Me lo contaste tú... una vez la viste en una cafetería con otro chico. Supongo que sería su novio, ¿qué si no?

Aquello había pasado hacía mucho, cuando Ryoko y él solo eran amigos. Lo recordaba bien: la había visto en la cafetería de la facultad junto al doctor Araide. Le fue fácil deducir que Ran simplemente le estaba pidiendo ayuda para un trabajo que poco después presentó en la univerdad, en el cual requería conocimientos de medicina. Aún así, verla junto a ese hombre, entre todos los que había en el mundo, le frustraba.

–No fue una cita... pero para ser sincero... tampoco sé si ha vuelto a estar con alguien.

Ahora Shinichi tenía una preocupación nueva en su cabeza que no debería tener. Le apetecía pegarse chocazos hasta que se aclarase respecto a sus malditos sentimientos.

–Suficiente hablar de mí... –Cambió desesperadamente de tema.– Cuéntame qué tal en tu trabajo.

–¿En... en el trabajo? –Dijo trabándose con las palabras.– Bi... bien.

Se había puesto nerviosa. Agachó la mirada hasta la carta del restaurante y empezó a comentar los platos que había, evitando la intensa mirada de su novio. Su sonrisa forzada, sus gestos, su inquietud, era todo demasiado exagerado. Intentaba aparentar que no pasaba nada, pero en el fondo quería que le preguntasen. Ella era así, cuando quería atención la buscaba de aquella forma. Shinichi ya la conocía suficiente como para saberlo.

–Ryoko. –Tomó su mano sobre la mesa, separándola de aquel papel con nombres de platos.– Si ha ocurrido algo, solo dímelo. No tienes que tenerme miedo.

–¿Aunque sea vergonzoso? ¿No dejarás de quererme?

Sí, también era insegura, como Ran. Pero al contrario que ella, sí era consciente de sus cualidades físicas. Eso de alguna forma la hacía ser más avispada y menos ingenua.

–Te escucho.

Los segundos que la chica estuvo pensando qué decir se hicieron eternos para Shinichi. Se preguntaba qué podía ser, ¿quizás le estaba engañando con otro? No encajaba con la personalidad de la chica, ni él tenía constancia de que hubiese alguien en su entorno de trabajo que pudiese hacerle la competencia. ¿Era normal entonces que Shinichi se planteara esa posibilidad?

Claro que se imagino a su actual novia siéndole infiel por su propio interés. ¿Le dolería? Probablemente sí. Pero entonces tendría un motivo para saber que ella no era la indicada, y podría ir a desahogarse junto a...

No. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿En que su chica cortase con él y le pusiera fácil volver con su ex? Claro que no lo estaba imaginando en serio, solo divagaba. Pero aún así, en lo más profundo de su mente, esa idea existía.

–Mi manager...

_No puede estar pasando, _pensó Shinichi.

–Desde... desde hace unas semanas, especialmente unos días... no me deja tranquila.

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Necesitaba más detalles, pero por la forma en la que habló supo que lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en el momento anterior no podía ser. Se sentía aliviado al saber que no le había engañado.

–Hoy por ejemplo... me ha agarrado de la cintura mientras me acompañaba al taxi. –Dijo enrojecida.– También me pidió que le enseñara el último trabajo de trajes de baño que hice. Y más cosas así...

–¡Eso es acoso! –Gritó frustrado, llamando la atención de varios alrededor de ellos.

–Baja la voz, cariño...

¿Cómo podía haber pensado mal de ella mientras ella lo estaba pasando mal? Ya tendría tiempo de reprocharse a sí mismo después. Ahora ella necesitaba ayuda.

–¿Suele hacerlo con frecuencia? ¿Aprovecha que estés sola?

–Sí... normalmente se espera a que termine las sesiones de fotos, dice que no quiere dejarme sola... también ha empezado a escribirme mensajes... –explicó con tristeza y repulsión en su rostro.

Le enseñó los mensajes a su novio, que se pasó un buen rato releyéndolos pensativo. Su enfado aumentaba por momentos. Aquel asqueroso, que por su edad podría ser su padre.

–Ryoko, necesitas despedirlo lo antes posible. –Dictó su conclusión.

–¿Crees que no lo habría hecho ya de haber podido...? No lo he contratado yo, trabaja para mi compañía de modelaje.

–Cuéntales la situación entonces. Igualmente puedes denunciarlo...

–No entiendes nada, Shinichi. –Le interrumpió.– Es el hermano del director. Y yo les doy dinero, que es lo que quieren... no es fácil...

No estaba llorando porque no solía hacerlo, pero estaba a punto. Su rostro estaba encogido en una mueca y, junto a la fresca brisa de la noche, estaba temblando.

El detective se sintió mal por ella. A eso era a lo que se refería con que ella no tenía capacidad para resolver sus problemas, aunque era verdad que esta vez tenía uno gordo.

Se preguntó... ¿Qué haría Ran en su lugar? Probáblemente se lo habría contado a él también. O le habría dado un golpe de kárate a aquel hombre tan pronto como le pusiera un dedo encima. Sí, eso era más típico de ella. Y si nada de aquello funcionaba, les daría una regañina, acudiría a su madre, a su padre... claro que no se iba a quedar callada.

Y por encima de todo él estaría ahí para ayudarla. Como cuando la conoció a los cuatro años y evitó que su profesor de la guardería la secuestrara.

¿Por qué volvía a pensar en Ran en lugar de ayudar a Ryoko? Él también tenía un problema que no podía solucionar, con todos esos pensamientos repetitivos y confusos. Obviamente ayudaría a su novia, le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasarle... pero por algún motivo, sentía que debía preocuparse más de lo que ya hacía. Que debía sentirse lleno de furia y no solo con un simple enfado. Y en efecto, simplemente estaba enfadado.

–Yo te ayudaré a acabar con esto. –La tomó de ambas manos, apretándolas con fuerza, queriendo empatizar aún más con ella.– Contrataremos al mejor abogado del país si hace falta.

–Gracias... –Susurró, dejando una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.– Te quiero.

Y para sellar la promesa de que iban a acabar con todo aquello (literalmente, más allá de ayudarla... acabarían con _todo_) se besaron.

* * *

**Ryoko Akagi como la novia de Shinichi no os lo esperábais, ¿a que no? No me gusta usar a Haibara de antagonista, es un personaje que me gusta mucho para enfrentarla a Ran, pero oye, para gustos colores.**

**Siento mucho que este capítulo no sea tan bueno, prometo esforzarme más para el próximo. ¡Tened un poco de paciencia y os traeré algo mejor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me lo he pasado súuuper bien escribiendo este capítulo, espero que también os guste, ¡y que esta vez la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga!**

* * *

_**Domingo, 19:05 p.m.**_

La semana estaba a punto de acabar, y el juicio que tantos recuerdos había removido al principio de esta empezaba a quedar distante, convirtiéndose en una mera coincidencia sin más.

Shinichi llevaba días sin dormir bien, aunque conseguía mantener la compostura a pesar del cansancio que llevaba encima. Su falta de sueño no se debía a una sola causa, habían sido muchos sucesos a lo largo de la semana los que hacían que se quedase hasta altas horas de la noche despierto. Pero vayamos por partes.

Claro que la primera noche tras encontrarse con Ran había dormido poco y mal, recordando cosas de su relación que quedaban en el pasado, viéndola cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esa misma noche había cenado con su actual novia, y en lugar de dormir junto a ella como acostumbraban a hacer cada vez que salían juntos, se había excusado diciendo que estaba muy cansado y se había marchado a casa. No quería hacerle daño a Ryoko, porque tenía claro que la quería. Y aún teniéndolo tan claro, las preguntas que Haibara le había lanzado aquella tarde resonaban en su cabeza: ¿de verdad había superado a Ran del todo?

Los días siguientes, el detective agradeció verse envuelto en un nuevo caso que le mantuviera la cabeza ocupada. Él estaba hecho para resolver misterios, no problemas amorosos. Los casos y las investigaciones en su vida eran una constante, justo cuando acababa con uno se topaba con otro, a veces incluso compaginaba varios. Igual disfrutaba de resolver un enigma para el que era contratado, de colaborar en un asesinato en un lugar inesperado, o de investigar junto a prestigiosos cuerpos de policía. Era su pasión, incluso si a veces, al igual que en este último caso en el que se había involucrado, tenía que pasar alguna noche sin dormir mientras buscaba pistas.

Si había habido una noche en la que había descansado lo suficiente, era porque Ryoko le había obligado. Ya avanzada la semana había pasado la noche en casa de su novia y ésta, conociéndole lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que se esforzaba en sus casos, se había asegurado de que descansase. Junto a ella, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo la chica sabía que ella misma le había estado causando preocupaciones a lo largo de la semana. Tras confesarle el acoso que sufría por parte de su mánager, quien además estaba respaldado por la empresa, Shinichi no había dejado de estar pendiente de ella. Quizás se le notaba distante por el cansancio y la concentración que su trabajo requería, pero no dudaba en llamarla más frecuentemente de lo normal para comprobar que todo iba bien.

Incluso hoy, que la modelo tenía una entrevista, Shinichi había decidido acompañarla para respardarla y asegurarse de que ese cerdo no le haría nada.

Habían llegado a los estudios de televisión a la hora acordada y les había dado tiempo a comprar algo de comida rápida por el camino. Obviamente conducía él. Recordaba haber ido a aquel sitio alguna vez siendo niño, y bastantes más durante sus días siendo Conan ya fuese porque Kogoro había sido invitado a algún programa o que los niños de la liga juvenil tuviesen entradas para asistir. El complejo había sido completamente remodelado en los últimos años, parecía un lugar completamente distinto al de aquel entonces.

El mánager, un tal Furuguchi, ya estaba allí esperándola junto al personal encargado de los invitados. Tendría unos cuarenta y tantos, y por lo elegante que vestía cualquiera podría haberle confundido con un actor o director de cine. En contraste con su traje gris oscuro, su barba y su pelo desaliñados. Desde lejos daba la imagen de ser alguien poderoso. Ahora entendía por qué la joven estaba asustada de él.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Ryoko. –Saludó el hombre, tomándole la mano para besarla a la vez que se inclinaba. Al detective no se le pasó inadvertida la forma en la que aprovechó tan descaradamente para ojear a su novia de arriba a abajo.– ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí con Kudo! No esperaba veros juntos.

Shinichi no tuvo otra que agitar la mano que este le estaba ofreciendo. Quería aplastársela, pero todavía era pronto. Un detective primero tenía que reunir pruebas consistentes para después poder acusar al culpable.

–¿Sabes ya a dónde tengo que ir, Furuguchi? –Preguntó la modelo. Su voz sonaba contenida. Intentaba mantener la compostura, pero no había duda de que se sentía incómoda.

–Aquí tienes un planning. –Respondió, entregándole un papel a la pareja.– A y media tienes vestuario, a las ocho maquillaje. Cuando estés lista habrá una sesión de fotos hasta las nueve y media, que empezará el programa. Está previsto que tú salgas a las once menos cuarto.

–¿¡A las once!? ¿Tantas horas de relleno para introducir una entrevista? –Preguntó Shinichi sorprendido.

–Amor, te equivocas. –Le respondió con calma su novia enseguida.– No soy la única a la que entrevistan, ya me habían avisado de que probablemente sea la segunda.

Si Shinichi viese más amenudo la televisión, a excepción de las series de misterio, las noticias y los documentales, sabría perfectamente a qué programa acudía su novia y qué se encontraría allí. Pero como no lo hacía, estaba a punto de llevarse más de una sorpresa.

–Señorita, la acompaño a la prueba de vestuario. –Dijo el sujeto sospechoso.

Ryoko echó a andar por inercia junto a él, pero al momento se giró para buscar la mirada reconfortante de su novio. Furuguchi, el mánager, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para lograr su objetivo, marcando su terreno al dejar al joven varios pasos por detrás de ellos dos.

–Kudo, puedes ir a dar una vuelta para distraerte mientras. –Le tuteó, con total confianza, a pesar de haberse visto apenas un par de veces antes.

–Quiero ir. –Contestó Shinichi con decisión y una sonrisa graciosa. Aquel hombre le estaba tomando por alguien mucho más ingenuo de lo que el detective era.– Es más, si quieres marcharte tú, puedes. Sé encargarme de mi novia.

Furuguchi sonrió levemente irritado, lo que significaba que ambos conocían las intenciones del otro.

–¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Este es mi trabajo. Acompáñanos entonces, no creo que te echen. –Se burló.

Más le valía a Kudo no dejar a su novia sola cerca de ese hombre. Apenas lo conocía y ya tenía claro que trabajaba en esa industria para aprovecharse, tanto económica como en otros aspectos que pudiera, de las jóvenes que intentaban perseguir una carrera de modelaje o de cine. Pensaba descubrir si aquel hombre era un caso individual o había una trama detrás. Esto no se iba a quedar así. No se iban a aprovechar de más gente.

* * *

_**Domingo, 20:16 p.m.**_

Habían podido acompañar a Ryoko a la prueba de vestuario, pero no les habían permitido la entrada a la de maquillaje. Su mánager, que parecía a esas alturas considerar a la modelo como su señorita de compañía, no había tardado ni un minuto en desaparecer de la vista de Shinichi mientras la joven era maquillada. El detective podría haber aprovechado para darse una vuelta también, pero no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo. En su lugar, permaneció sentado frente a la sala donde estaba la chica, vigilando que aquel baboso no apareciera por allí y la pillara por sorpresa.

Llevaba unos diez minutos dentro y al chico, allí sentado en un cómodo sofá con una pared blanca enfrente, le empezó a entrar sueño. Se sacó un café frío de una máquina cercana, al fondo de ese mismo pasillo, antes de volver a su puesto de vigilancia. Antes siquiera de llegar, la puerta se abrió.

Shinichi sabía que era demasiado pronto para que saliera Ryoko, pero tenía alguna que otra esperanza. Al ver salir a la chica, confirmó que no era su novia. No, no era ella. Pero espera...

–¡Shinichi-kun! –Exclamó la joven, mientras él continuaba en estado de shock.– Me preguntaba si estarías por aquí, pero me parecía muy indiscreto preguntarle a ella ahí dentro.

–¿Tú...? ¿Qué haces aquí, Kazuha?

–Trabajo aquí. –Rió la de Osaka, acercándose a él.– Bueno, es solo el segundo programa que presento. Pero oye, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Desde que Heiji se marchó, no me he visto involucrada en ningún asesinato.

–Se le echa de menos, ¿eh? –Rió el detective junto a ella.

A pesar de todo, ellos sí eran amigos. No amigos íntimos como Shinichi y Heiji, o como Kazuha y Ran, pero se llevaban bastante bien. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de sus altibajos, ella era la novia del detective del Oeste y él el mejor amigo del mismo. Antes de que Heiji se marchara a colaborar con el FBI en América, la chica se veía arrastrada a muchos de los casos que los dos jóvenes resolvían juntos. Ran también solía hacerlo hace muchos años, cuando ambas chicas aprovechaban los viajes por trabajo de sus novios para estar juntas y programar citas en pareja.

Kazuha, al igual que hacía Haibara, intentaba no hablar mucho sobre Ran cuando Shinichi estaba presente y viceversa, al no ser que ellos preguntasen directamente. Ella al igual que muchos de sus amigos habían intentado ayudar a la pareja a reconciliarse, pero visto que ninguno de los dos daba detalles sobre lo que les había llevado a romper, decidió no meterse más por medio.

–Te has mudado con Ran y Sonoko, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Shinichi, después de haber hablado de varias cosas triviales.

Bajo su maquillaje, se apreciaba el rosado de sus mejillas y cómo revisaba su vestimenta nerviosa. Sabía que el chico era listo y al igual que Heiji, deducía cosas a partir de muy pocas pistas... pero de ahí a sacar conclusiones de aquel tipo...

–¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ¿A caso me puedes leer la mente o algo?

–¿Qué dices, tonta? –Le reprochó con una sonrisa, tomándose suficientes confianzas.– Me lo dijo Ran cuando me la encontré la semana pasada.

–¿Que qué? –Respondió Kazuha con una expresión neutra, antes de que poco a poco sus ojos se abriesen como platos.– ¿¡Que te has encontrado con Ran?! ¿Cuándo? ¡No nos ha contado nada!

Prácticamente la tenía colgada de su camisa blanca, cuya tela agarraba con los puños cerrados. No le hacía falta decirlo, por sí sola su expresión corporal suplicaba que le contase los detalles.

A Shinichi también le sorprendió que no supieran nada. Ran solía contárselo todo a sus amigas, recordaba las tantísimas conversaciones de chicas que no debería haber escuchado durante sus días encogido.

–S... sí... Coincidimos en un caso en el juzgado... no hablamos mucho, pero me comentó que vivía con vosotras.

–O sea, qué fuerte me parece. Con razón se pasó unos días tan rara.

–¿Rara? ¿La viste rara después de eso?

Kazuha se volvió a poner roja y se llevó las manos a la boca. No debía haber dicho eso delante de él. Ahora pensaría que Ran seguía enamorada de él o algo así... lo cual para sus amigas era un secreto a voces, la joven seguía enamorada aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Tampoco la iban a obligar a decirlo. Pero es que Shinichi, que encima tenía novia, no necesitaba saber aquello.

–No, no, a ver si me explico... se la veía muy feliz por haber ganado. –Se corrigió a sí misma.

–¿Sí? Yo la vi un poco desilusionada porque le quité parte del mérito. Pero no era ni mucho menos mi intención. –Dijo el detective, intentando quitarle importancia.

Kazuha rió de manera incómoda y retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo que la había liado aún más.

–Bueno, no te preocupes por ella. Está empezando solo y tiene mucha energía.

Iba a preguntarle más sobre él, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió la modelo de moda Ryoko Akagi.

–¡Shinichi, ya estoy...! Oh, ¿os conocéis? –Preguntó asombrada al ver a su novio charlando con la presentadora. Se situó al lado de él, reclinándose de una forma cariñosa. Sin embargo no se lo tomó a mal. Ella no era celosa, ni siquiera cuando Shinichi le había contando de su coincidencia con Ran.

–Ry-chan, esta es Kazuha Toyama. ¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Heiji, el detective? Es su novia.

–Sí, ya nos hemos conocido antes ahí dentro. –Sonrió la periodista.

–¡Oh! Dios, perdóname, no lo sabía. ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! Me tendría que haber presentado en condiciones.

–¡No es nada! Tengo preparadas para ti unas preguntas muy frescas y entretenidas, así que prepárate. –Comentó Kazuha.– Si me disculpáis, nos vemos después. Había quedado en buscar a Sonoko al salir de maquillaje.

–¡Nos vemos luego! –Respondió Shinichi, a la vez que Ryoko le agitaba la mano.

–Oye, ya podrías haberme dicho que eras amigo de la presentadora. –Le reprochó la joven.

Shinichi la miró con una sonrisa, hasta que se percató de qué acababa de decir su amiga. Si había quedado con Sonoko... ¡Sonoko estaba allí! ¡Eso sí que no! Estaba encantado de cruzarse con Kazuha, podía soportar haber tenido dos encuentros fortuitos con Ran en la misma semana... pero cruzarse con Sonoko, que no tenía ningún pelo en la lengua y le guardaba más rencor que su propia ex... no, por favor, eso era demasiada tortura para él.

Pero... si aquellas dos chicas estaban allí, ¿qué pasaba con Ran? Había posibilidades de que las estuviese acompañando. Unos nervios repentinos le invadieron. ¿Era aquello algo bueno o malo?

–¿Shinichi? ¡Cariño! ¿Me estás escuchando?

–Uh... –Volviendo a la Tierra, el detective se dio cuenta de que su novia seguía allí con él. Nuevamente se había dejado llevar.– Perdón, estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Qué decías?

–Que el fotógrafo me debe de estar esperando, pero no sé dónde se ha metido Fuguruchi.

–Pasemos de él. –Respondió Shinichi, asegurándose que aquel hombre no apareciera de repente.– ¿Sabes a dónde tienes que ir ahora?

La joven asintió y el chico le ofreció una mano, que ella tomó con la suya, guiándolo hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta girar una esquina que daba a otro pasillo diferente. Revisó una vez más que el mánager de la chica no estuviera por allí, lo que en parte le suponía un alivio. Por otra, se dio cuenta de que a parte de ser un viejo verde, el hombre ni siquiera realizaba bien su trabajo.

Les tuvieron un rato esperando en aquella sala donde habían montado un pequeño estudio de fotografía. Eran solo ellos dos, junto a los miembros del equipo, que ultimaban los últimos detalles. Les ofrecieron marcharse a descansar hasta que todo estuviese listo, pero la pareja prefirió quedarse allí por la tranquilidad e intimidad que había.

No les gustaba ser vistos juntos. Desde la segunda o tercera vez que se encontraron en los partidos de fútbol, aún cuando Ryoko continuaba con Hideo, a la prensa no se les había escapado la cercanía entre el detective y la modelo, y pronto todas las revistas estuvieron inundadas con rumores sobre ellos. Meses después los rumores se hicieron realidad, cuando ellos empezaron a salir, por lo que el tema no cesó. Ryoko estaba más acostumbrada a que la prensa hablara de su vida privada, en cambio, Shinichi solo había ganado fama gracias a sus casos. Nunca ningún periodista había ido tras él buscando confirmar su relación con Ran. E incluso ahora, frente a la prensa ocultaba su anterior relación tanto como podía, para evitar que su ex fuese mínimamente molestada. Por todo eso la pareja intentaba moverse por entornos más selectos alejados de la vista pública.

La joven se levantó del regazo de su novio, sobre el que estaba sentada, cuando le indicaron que todo estaba listo. Empezaron antes de tiempo para adelantar trabajo, pues resultaba que había más gente que todavía no había llegado. Entonces Shinichi recordó que Ryoko le había contado hace un rato que ella no era la única entrevistada.

Una de sus mayores preocupaciones se materializó cuando vió a Sonoko entrando por la puerta de aquella sala, tan bien vestida como la chica a la que él acompañaba. Se esperaba verla acompañando a Kazuha y no a ella sola, pero la periodista no se encontraba a la vista. Supuso que la joven estaría preparando su trabajo en algún otro lado, y Sonoko habría venido a cotillear...

No, ¡espera! La ropa elegante, el maquillaje bien hecho, su presencia en el estudio de fotografía y el hecho de que hubiese una segunda entrevistada... ¿Cómo no había deducido antes que se trataba de Sonoko?

–El detective del este y la reina de la deducción en la misma sala. Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad Shinichi-kun?

¿Es que todavía seguía llamándose así misma de esa forma aunque hubiesen pasado casi cinco años? Era imposible que ella hubiese resuelto un caso por su cuenta propia en ese tiempo.

–¡Ho... hola Sonoko! –Saludó sintiéndose intimidado, a la vez que irritado.– No sabía que estarías aquí hoy...

–Eso es porque no ves programas populares, seguro que en eso no has cambiado. –Le respondió con un poco de arrogancia.– En cambio yo sí sabía que vendrías. Kazuha decía que no, pero he ganado la apuesta.

–Lo que sea. –Dijo entre dientes.– ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? –Preguntó sin tener la menor idea de qué había sido de ella.

–Protagonizaré la película más importante del próximo otoño. ¿No es genial? Ahora soy una actriz de renombre. –Rió, exagerando sobre su reciente debut en el cine.

Sonoko era bastante orgullosa, aunque en el fondo tuviese buenas intenciones. Era lo contrario a Ran, con una autoestima alta y un amor hacia sí misma brutal. También sabía ser humilde, mostrar empatía y rebajarse ante quien se lo mereciese, pero había que demostrarle mucha confianza para hacer eso. Si Shinichi y ella ya chocaban en el instituto a causa de la similitud de sus personalidades, ahora que había pasado a convertirse en el ex de su mejor amiga, la situación había incluso empeorado.

–Dios, –exclamó la actriz percatándose de la sesión de fotografía que acababa de comenzar,– ¿es esa Ryoko Akagi, tu novia? ¡Ryoko-chan! –Gritó emocionada– ¡Aquí! ¡Qué ganas de conocerla tenía!

O sea, que a él lo odiaba y a su novia la alababa... claro que Ryoko no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aún así, vaya diferencia...

–Es casi tan guapa como Ran. –Concluyó Sonoko, alejándose de Shinichi antes de que este tuviese tiempo a responder. Mientras caminaba al otro lado de la sala buscando a su representante, se giró para comprobar la irritación en su mirada, y le lanzó una sonrisa triunfadora.

Sonoko seguía siendo una mala bestia.

* * *

_**Domingo, 21:24 p.m.**_

–¿Tiene un momento, señorita?

–Uh... ¿es a mí? –Sonoko se giró aturdida, preguntándose quien sería aquel hombre de apariencia rica pero de rasgos descuidados. Le sonaba haberlo visto por el lugar antes, pero no se había fijado en qué pintaba allí.

–Me presento, soy Furuguchi, el mánager de la señorita Ryoko Akagi. –Tomó la mano de la joven y la besó, igual que había hecho horas antes con su representada.– Quería felicitarla por su próximo debut en la gran pantalla.

–Esto... muchas gracias, señor. –Sonrió la joven, más tímidamente de lo que solía mostrarse normalmente.

Aquel hombre, por algún motivo, no le daba muy buena espina. No sabía si creerle sobre lo de que trabajaba de mánager, daba una imagen completamente diferente a Aihara, la muchacha que se encargaba de todos los contratos de la actriz.

–Por lo que he visto, su mánager pertenece a una empresa pequeña y poco conocida. Me preguntaba si estaría usted interesada en dar el salto a una empresa con más alcance.

Sonoko giró la cabeza hacia el plató, donde Kazuha se encontraba ya sentada en su sillón de entrevistadora, repasando algunos papeles mientras le retocaban el maquillaje. Después miró más cerca de ella, a todos los que aún estaban detrás de las cámaras. Shinichi y Ryoko estaban a unos metros de ella, manteniendo una conversación. Guionistas, maquilladores y el director estaban distribuidos por los alrededores a punto de empezar el programa en directo. Y su mánager propia, tan seria y discreta como siempre, controlaba de reojo a unos metros que Sonoko estuviese lista para entrar en cuanto la llamasen.

–Es que voy a entrar en directo en unos minutos... ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

El director dio la voz de aviso a la presentadora de mantenerse en posición. Todo el mundo calló y empezó a prestar atención a lo que ocurría en plató, menos aquel hombre, que no se daba por vencido.

–Claro. –Respondió con una sonrisa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.– Pero piense en mi oferta, es usted un diamante sin pulir.

La forma en la que se rió consiguió poner los pelos de punta a Sonoko. El desagrado podía verse perfectamente en su rostro. El desgraciado entonces hizo como todos y se giró al plató, pero no sin antes asegurarse de pasar un brazo por la cintura de Sonoko, muy cerca de su trasero.

Kazuha estaba en el aire, la iluminación había cambiado y empezaba a hablar a la cámara más cercana. Ella era la primera entrevistada, pero gracias a dios todavía faltaban unos diez minutos hasta que la introducieran.

La joven se había quedado petrificada con el gesto de aquel hombre extraño. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello interrumpiría el programa y podría llegar a causar un gran escándalo. No quería eso cuando su carrera nada más estaba empezando.

Entonces, Sonoko se preguntó... ¿qué habría hecho Ran en su lugar? Tanto su mejor amiga como Kazuha sabían de autodefensa. Ran la había sacado de más de un apuro gracias a su kárate, mientras ella no era más que la damisela en apuros. A lo largo de los años, muchas veces se había planteado aprender también de defensa personal, al igual que la karateka había intentado enseñarle. No es que no lo hubiese intentado, pero era pésima en artes marciales. Aún así, había aprendido a ponerse en la piel de su amiga e intentar actuar como lo haría ella.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas con todas sus fuerzas que consiguió alejar al hombre quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor. Casi todos se giraron a ver qué pasaba, aunque la mayoría no le dieron importancia al ver a Furuguchi actuar con normalidad. La pareja formada por detective y modelo, en cambio, supo al instante lo que estaba pasando. Kazuha, curiosa, no paraba de mirar disimuladamente mientras hablaba a cámara, y Aihara estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a la ayuda de su cliente. Sin embargo, Sonoko caminó junto a su mánager con la cabeza muy alta y la dignidad por las nubes.

–¿Estás bien, señorita? –Preguntó Aihara. La actriz asintió con una sonrisa, agradecida por trabajar junto a alguien con quien se llevase tan bien. Ni en mil vidas iba a contratar a aquel impresentable.

–Suzuki-san, acompáñeme. Entrará en menos de diez minutos. –Le anunció uno de los trabajadores del programa. Sonoko le siguió hasta uno de los extremos del plató por el cual hacían su entrada todos los famosos que aparecían por allí.– Yo le indicaré cuando debe entrar. Ahora te colocaré un micrófono.

La presentadora continuaba comentando varias noticias de actualidad, hasta que finalmente, empezó a hacer un repaso de los últimos famosos que habían pasado por el programa. El corazón de Sonoko latía con ansias, olvidándose del bochornoso momento que acababa de vivir.

–Y a continuación, presentaré a la primera invitada de la noche. Viene a hablarnos sobre la grabación de su primera película como actriz principal, y personalmente, tengo que admitir que me hace muy feliz ser la primera en entrevistar a una muy buena amiga. ¡Bienvenida, Sonoko Suzuki!

El sonido de sus tacones de aguja plateados resonaron contra el suelo mientras se acercaba, a la vez que las palmas del pequeño público que acompañaba el live-show.

Les quedaba una movida e interesante entrevista por delante, pero por detrás del plató continuaba la misma gente, pendiente de todo lo que pasaba.

En la cabeza de Shinichi, se preguntaría si Ran estaría viendo la entrevista desde su casa. Puesto que sus dos compañeras de piso se encontraban en el estudio de televisión, debía estar viéndolo sola. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese invitado a ese novio que ni siquiera sabía si existía a verlo con ella... ambos, solos en un apartamento, cenando juntos, yéndose a la cama...

¿Qué derecho tenía él a imaginarse eso? Si era precisamente lo que él hacía con Ryoko cuando quedaban...

Gracias a dios tenía allí a su novia para ponerle los pies en la Tierra. Sintió a la modelo agarrando en sus puños la tela blanca de su camisa, y al mirar para abajo se la encontró con una expresión un tanto extraña e incómoda en su rostro.

–Shin-chan. –Le dijo, tirando aún más de su camisa mientras miraba lejos de ellos.– ¿Has visto lo de antes, verdad?

Shinichi levantó la vista hasta donde estaba Furuguchi, a donde su novia miraba. El tipo estaba solo, con un cigarrillo apagado en la boca y mostrándose bastante impaciente. Nuevamente, para ser el mánager de su novia, no estaba llevando a cabo su función para nada. Vamos, que podría marcharse a casa y nadie le echaría de menos. Aunque el joven sabía que aquello no era lo normal, y que si ese hombre estaba actuando así, era precisamente porque él estaba allí. No se atrevería a acercarse a Ryoko mientras el detective más conocido e influyente de la ciudad estuviese junto a ella.

–Relájate, no te pienso dejar sola. –Contestó Shinichi. Le tomó una mano y enlazó sus dedos para que se calmara.– Es un impresentable. Hagamos todo lo posible para que a partir de ahora te represente otra persona, ¿sí?

–Me relaja mucho saber que tú estás aquí. Shinichi, te amo. –Le dijo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Pocas veces Ryoko se dirigía a él por su nombre entero. Siempre lo abreviaba o usaba "amor" o "cariño" para referirse a él, excepto cuando se trataba de algo muy importante o serio. Expresarle lo que sentía tras haber dicho su nombre significaba que iba muy en serio. Y no es que fuese, ni de lejos, la primera vez que se decían que se amaban, pero por primera vez esas dos palabras habían hecho que el detective se sintiese incómodo.

Él no era inconsciente de sus sentimientos como solía serlo Heiji. Sabía que estar frente a Kazuha y Sonoko, por muy centradas que estuviesen ambas en la entrevista, a la vez que al lado de Ryoko, era lo que le hacía sentirse incómodo. Tenía muy claro que cuando aquella noche acabase y ambas se reuniesen con Ran, no iban a mantener sus bocas cerradas.

No se había cruzado con ella, pero sí sus caminos. Por tercera vez en tan solo una semana.

La hora de entrevista de Sonoko pasó muy rápido, especialmente debido a lo dinámica y entretenida que fue. Kazuha demostró tener bastantes tablas en su trabajo y no dejarse llevar por la relación personal que tenía con la entrevistada, a la vez que la joven actriz demostraba suficiente desparpajo para resolver incluso las preguntas más personales que su amiga le había lanzado sin avisarla antes. Shinichi pudo comprobar lo comprometidas que estaban con sus trabajos, al igual que alcanzó a ver de Ran días antes.

Le deseó suerte a su chica que fue llevada a prepararse para entrar en el plató una vez Sonoko había salido. Esta fue rodeada inmediatamente por su mánager y varios miembros del equipo, quienes la retuvieron un rato para felicitarla. Solo entonces, el detective se dio cuenta de que el tan odiado mánager había vuelto a esfumarse.

Intentó concentrarse en la entrevista de su novia, pero tras unos minutos se encontró a sí mismo con la mente en otra parte. Kazuha ciertamente sabía cómo mantener al público enganchado, pero es que él se conocía la respuesta a prácticamente todas las preguntas, pues era su chica al fin y al cabo. Su mente volvía a plantearse qué sería de Ran, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a la mejor amiga de esta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora sí que estaba distraído por completo a causa de sus pensamientos sobre la abogada.

–Sonoko, ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

La chica levantó la cabeza de su teléfono móvil, un poco sorprendida de que el detective se le hubiese acercado por voluntad propia, especialmente después de las puyas que le había tirado horas antes.

–¿A qué te...? Ah, ya. Sí, no fue nada. –Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.– ¿Te estás preocupando por mí? Al fin y al cabo somos amigos de la infancia, ¿no, Kudo-kun?

–Oye, ni que fuese yo una mala persona... –Se quejó.

No era eso lo único que había venido a preguntar. Pero igual que sus pies se habían movido por sí solos antes, ahora no conseguía reunir el coraje para continuar. Sonoko, quien se mostraba bastante seria mientras escribía en su teléfono, tomó el relevo de la conversación paralela que mantenía con Shinichi.

–Perdón por lo de antes. –Se disculpó ella, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.– Me dejé llevar porque hacía mucho que no te veía. No puedo evitar proteger a Ran más de la cuenta, ¿sabes?

–Hablando de Ran... –Tragó saliva y tomó la oportunidad que Sonoko le había dado para hablar de lo que verdaderamente le importaba.– ¿No ha venido a acompañaros?

–No quería. –Contestó honestamente. Procedió a explicarse para que Shinichi no malentendiera sus motivos.– Kazuha y yo intentamos convencerla para que dé una entrevista para esta cadena, pero no hace más que negarse.

–¿Quieren entrevistar a Ran? ¿Ella también... es famosa?

–No, ella es solo abogada, una de las mejores de hecho aunque acabe de empezar. Están buscando a gente joven con formación para ofrecer reportajes sobre otros temas de actualidad. Y dice que no quiere porque lleva poco tiempo y tal, tonterías suyas.

–¿Por eso, en serio? –Dijo Shinichi sorprendido.– Ella no suele desaprovechar oportunidades de ese tipo... en la universidad recuerdo que nunca lo hizo.

–Idiota, está mintiendo. ¿O es que no conoces a tu ex?

–¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? –Preguntó, cada vez más curioso.

Con cada pregunta se sentía más cerca de Ran. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba sobre cómo le estaba yendo? Quitando el día que coincidieron, mucho. Y debía admitir que le hacía sentir bastante bien hablar sobre ella.

–Porque le preguntarían sobre los casos de su padre, especialmente por ese en el que se vió envuelto hace cinco años, y ese caso fue precisamente el que... mira, déjalo.

–¡¿Cómo que lo deje, Sonoko?! –Exclamó Shinichi, demasiado alto quizás, pues un miembro del equipo le indicó que bajara la voz.– Esto... ¿tanto interés tiene la prensa en averiguar más sobre la organización de hombres de negro?

–Así es. Y Ran cree que la van a relacionar a ella con ese caso. Dudo que lo hagan, pero...

Sonoko también conocía la realidad sobre Conan Edogawa. En su día, la gravedad del problema salpicó todo el entorno de Shinichi. Tampoco es que estuviese al tanto de los detalles ni del papel que habían jugado en aquella historia personas de su entorno como Subaru Okiya o Tooru Amuro. Al no ser que Ran se lo hubiese contado todo... lo que no veía probable, pero tampoco podía saber.

–Dios. De verdad, que no quiero causarle más problemas. –El detective se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupado.– Me meto en sus juicios, tiene que guardar secretos por mi culpa...

–¿Os encontrásteis en el juicio que tuvo el lunes? –Preguntó Sonoko, por fin cambiando la expresión de su cara y prestándole más atención a Shinichi que a su pantalla. El detective pudo averiguar que estaba hablando con su novio, y entre líneas leyó una discusión por alguna tontería que ella dijo en la entrevista.– Lo sabía, por eso estaba tan rara después.

¿Rara? Algo así había dicho Kazuha antes, pero no supo si la había entendido bien. Sonoko en cambio había confesado el estado de ánimo de su amiga sin tapujo alguno. Eso quería decir que a Ran aquel encuentro también la había alterado. Lo que Shinichi no sabía y necesitaba saber era si significaba algo bueno o malo...

–No te pongas rojo, Kudo. Fuiste su primer amor, lo raro sería que le fueses indiferente, ¿no?

Antes de que pudiese responder, una llamada entrante apareció en el teléfono de la joven.

–¿Qué le pasa a este chico ahora? –Dijo la actriz para sí misma, mirando la pantalla.– Voy a salir a hablar por teléfono e iré a cambiarme después, ¿vale? Me alegro de verte, Kudo. –Se despidió, tocándole el hombro. Respondió a su llamada, y se fue levemente irritada hacia la salida.

Todavía quedaba un rato de entrevista, pero Shinichi tenía mucho en lo que pensar...

* * *

_**Lunes, 0:13 a.m.**_

–¿Lo llevas todo? –Preguntó cuando estaban a punto de marcharse a casa.

–¡No! Creo que me he dejado la cartera en vestuario. –Respondió Ryoko.– Iré en un momento.

–Aprovecharé para ir al baño mientras. Te espero aquí.

Shinichi fue a buscar el baño por el que había pasado antes. La entrevista de su novia había acabado y por fin podían marcharse para descansar, lo cual les hacía mucha falta, al menos a él. Se notaba el cansancio en su cara.

Sin embargo, ingenuo era si creía que su día acabaría ahí.

Al salir del lavabo, varias voces femeninas llamaron su atención. Venían del baño de las chicas, que estaba frente al masculino. A pesar de que no hablaban muy alto pudo reconocer a Kazuha, y probablemente la otra voz pertenecía a Sonoko... pero es que había otra más. Y no había forma de que no reconociese esa tercera.

Quiso asomar la cabeza al baño de mujeres, pero supo cómo de incómodo podría llegar a ser eso, especialmente con Ran dentro. Se preguntaba qué hacía ella aquí tan tarde, lo único que tenía sentido es que hubiese venido a por sus amigas. No tenía muy claro el caso de Sonoko, pero sabía que Kazuha no conducía. Cuando debería haberse ido de allí, ya estaba absorto en la conversación que mantenían las tres chicas, lo que lo llevó a seguir cotilleando un buen rato más.

–¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? ¿Creías que nos lo íbamos a tomar a risa?

–No quería hablar del tema, ya os lo he dicho...

–¿Es por lo que creo que es, Ran? Sigues... –El detective escuchó claramente cómo Sonoko iba directa al grano. Aunque no terminó la frase, él deseó que fuese justo lo que él pensaba que era.

–¡Claro que no! –Respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.– Es que... no me siento... lista para hablar con él todavía.–Admitió.

Los ojos de Shinichi se abrieron como platos. ¿Por qué no estaba lista? ¿Todavía no había superado su relación?

–Kudo ha estado preguntando por ti. –Intervino Kazuha.– Deberías, al menos, ir a saludarle antes de que se vaya.

–No lo sé...

Aunque Ran no había afirmado nada, el detective tenía fé en el poder de convicción de aquellas dos chicas. Si iban a ir en su busca, sería muy incómodo que le encontrasen en la puerta del baño, espiándolas... así que se marchó a toda prisa a buscar a Ryoko y demorar su camino hasta el aparcamiento todo lo que pudieran, con la esperanza de que Ran apareciera en algún momento. Le daba igual estar en presencia de su novia. Ella era comprensiva y les daría un minuto para hablar. Solo iban a saludarse, no podían hacer mucho más, pero de pronto sintió que aquello podía alegrarle la noche.

No encontró a la joven en el sitio donde habían acordado encontrarse, así que se dirigió directamente a la sala de vestuario. Él mismo se había demorado bastante, así que era raro que Ryoko estuviese tardando más que él. En seguida se le cruzó por la cabeza qué podía estar ocurriendo, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese así.

El pasillo estaba completamente despejado y nadie excepto él pudo escuchar los gritos ahogados que procedían del lugar en el que supuestamente estaba su novia. Era su voz. Sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta golpear la puerta y entrar en la habitación casi sin aliento. Y allí estaba, tal y como imaginaba, Furuguchi. Creía que aquel impresentable se había marchado hace ya mucho pues no le había visto en al menos un par de horas. Pero según parecía, seguía rondando por allí, buscando la oportunidad exacta.

La imagen que vio hizo que un sudor frío recorriera su frente. Su novia se encontraba recostada a duras penas sobre una mesa, con aquel impresentable sobre ella. Sonreía maliciosamente, parecía disfrutar al escuchar a Ryoko llorar mientras intentaba, sin éxito, empujarle para que se separase de ella.

La chica, desde su perspectiva, parecía haber visto al detective. Aquel sujeto no, lo que le daba más posibilidades a él y relajaba un poco a la chica. Shinichi tomó el primer objeto que encontró, sin importarle mucho lo que fuese, y lo pateó como si de una pelota se tratase hasta la cabeza del sujeto en cuestión. Este cayó al suelo gimiento en dolor, no inconsciente pero sí aturdido.

–Vámonos. –Le dijo a Ryoko, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, ambos salieron de la sala y se aseguraron de bloquear la puerta para que aquel desgraciado tuviese más dificultad para salir. Shinichi aprovechó para comprobar cómo estaba su novia, que presentaba algunos rasguños probablemente debidos a un forcejeo, pero le alivió no ver daños mayores.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

No pararon hasta llegar al aparcamiento y entrar en el coche, donde ella por fin pudo recuperar un poco el aliento y contarle entre lágrimas lo que había pasado.

–Me... me quitó la cartera a propósito. Me estaba esperando y... me empujó contra la mesa, y si no hubieses llegado tú, Dios sabe cómo habría acabado...

El chico la abrazó, cerrando la distancia entre el asiento del piloto y del copiloto. La dejó llorar en su pecho, maldiciendo una y otra vez la existencia de hombres como aquel, y culpándose a sí mismo por no haber llegado antes. Le había prometido que la protegería y aún así... había sido nuevamente los sentimientos confusos que tenía los que le habían distraido. Nuevamente, había estado pensando en Ran cuando su novia lo necesitaba.

Tenía que hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos...

–Shinichi, tengo miedo. No quiero verle más. –Ryoko lloró y lloró contra el pecho de Shinichi, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por consolarla.

–Vamos a acabar con esto. Te lo prometo. –Le aseguró, depositando un beso en su frente.– Llevaremos esto a juicio y haremos que pague. Buscaremos al mejor abogado del país si hace falta.

Y con abogado, estaba refiriéndose a abogada...

* * *

**Poco a poco, los caminos de Shinichi y Ran vuelven a cruzarse. La historia avanza lenta pero sin pausa. ¿Volverán a verse las caras pronto? (SÍ!) No se demorará más, en el próximo capítulo os traigo el encuentro entre Shinichi y Ran.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Me hace mucha ilusión poder avanzar con esta historia, aunque este capítulo se me ha hecho más complicado de escribir que el anterior. Espero que os guste de todas formas.**

**Antes de empezar, quiero volver a daros las gracias a todos los que dejáis una review. De verdad. A muchas no puedo contestar porque comentáis como guest, pero aunque no lo haga os estoy muy agradecida. Si no la disfrutáseis no podría continuar.**

**Sin más que decir, os dejo leer. 3**

* * *

_**Lunes, 15:01 p.m.**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella, y casi dos desde que pudo ver su rostro entre las masas que se agolpaban alrededor de aquella escena del crimen en mitad de la carretera. Habían sido dos encuentros totalmente casuales, y habrían sido tres si la noche anterior no se hubiese tenido que marchar con tanta prisa de los estudios de televisión.

Shinichi había estado preocupado por su novia desde el momento en el que esta le contó el problema que tenía, pero nunca se imaginó que el acoso por parte de su mánager podía llegar a afectarle tanto. El shock se convirtió en ansiedad, y no solo estaba asustada, también preocupada por su futuro profesional. El detective, en contra de la voluntad de la chica, la llevó a ser reconocida por un médico. Allí le suministraron un calmante, le hicieron un reconocimiento para asegurar que aquel tipo no le había causado daños mayores, y redactaron un informe con rasguños que presentaba y que podría servirles posteriormente en la vía judicial.

Esa noche se había quedado a dormir junto a la joven, velando por ella. Era bastante tarde cuando por fin se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y él cayó rendido junto a ella. Tenía claro que por la mañana empezaría a mover cartas en el asunto, pero debido a todo el tiempo que habían pasado despiertos de madrugada, acabaron por perder la mañana.

Ahora que se encontraba casi listo para salir de casa, solo le faltaba su camisa y su corbata, se sentía nervioso. No eran unos nervios derivados de la preocupación o el miedo, porque él sabía perfectamente que este problema que tenía que resolver era pan comido al lado de la mayoría en los que se involucraba. Los nervios eran causados, precisamente, por la persona a la que tenía que acudir a por ayuda.

Solo había un pequeño problema, y es que no sabía _dónde _encontrar esa ayuda.

El joven se apoyó contra la isleta de la cocina a pensar cuál sería su mejor opción. Sabía que si iba a hacer lo que iba a hacer, tendría que verse cara a cara con su ex... sin embargo le temblaba el pulso a la hora de marcar su contacto en su teléfono. Hacía más de un año que no se llamaban ni se escribían, y le resultaba muy incómodo usar su número de teléfono personal para pedirle favores después de tanto tiempo.

Avanzó un poco en la lista de contactos y sin reparo alguno, pulsó en otro contacto. Confiaba en que ella sí pudiera ayudarle, pues a pesar de ser una de las mejores amigas de ella, también se llevaba bien con él. O al menos, la noche anterior parecía contenta de haber coincidido.

Sonaron varios tonos y aún no respondía, lo que empezó a asustar a Shinichi, ya que sus siguientes opciones eran las otras dos compañeras de piso de la joven a la que llamaba: una era el problema en sí y la otra le asustaba por su falta de pelos en la lengua.

–_¿Ku... Kudo?_ –Respondió en el último momento.

–¿Kazuha? ¿Te he despertado? –Preguntó el detective, basándose en el tono de voz de la chica.

–_¡No! ¡Para nada!_ –Disimuló a duras penas.– _Dime, ¿para qué me llamas?_

Era normal que Kazuha estuviese sorprendida. A ella tampoco solía llamarla, pero al menos sí tenían contacto por redes sociales.

–Bueno, verás... –Intentó darle más vueltas, pero acabó desistiendo y siendo directo.– Quería saber donde puedo encontrar a Ran.

–_¿A Ran?_ –Preguntó sin ocultar la sorpresa. Miles de teorías pasaron por la cabeza de la presentadora, pero no se atrevía a preguntar más por miedo a meter la pata.– _Pues... acaba de marcharse para reunirse con un cliente. No creo que vuelva a casa hasta dentro de unas horas._

–Esto... ¿podría acercarme entonces? Quería hablar con ella sobre un asunto...

–_Eh, Shinichi..._ –Empezó a decir Kazuha, insegura de cómo poner en palabras lo que tenía en mente.– _¿Puedo preguntar qué quieres decirle?_

–Creo que te estás haciendo una idea equivocada. –Contestó, poniéndose nervioso. No quería ser malinterpretado en un momento tan delicado.– Quiero consultarle sobre un caso... pero todavía no sé donde vivís.

–_Si se trata de eso..._ –Suspiró, e incluso se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.– _En lugar de venir a casa, deberías de ir a su oficina mañana. ¿Sabes dónde está el bufete de abogados Kisaki?_

–Sí, sí, claro que lo sé. Estuve ahí bastantes veces junto a Ran.

–_Lo siento. No es que no quiera que vengas a casa, pero..._

–Sí, lo sé. –Interrumpió Shinichi.– No quiero causarte problemas. Gracias por la información, Kazuha.

–_No es nada. ¡Cuídate, Kudo!_

Shinichi colgó y se aflojó los botones superiores de la camisa. Se había vestido para nada. Quería empezar a tratar el tema lo antes posible, le urgía sacar a Ryoko de aquello, pero le tocaría esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Al menos, al tener la tarde libre, podía irse a la cama temprano y recuperar alguna hora de sueño. No quería presentarse frente a Ran con la cara de zombie que últimamente él se veía en el espejo.

Tener que esperar al día siguiente también implicaba que tendría que pasar más horas imaginándose y preparándose qué decir frente a Ran. Se recordaba una y otra vez a sí mismo el motivo por el que iba, e intentaba no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos confusos que tenía.

Pero en el fondo, y estaba seguro de que Hattori o Haibara le dirían lo mismo si conociesen la situación, Shinichi no había elegido a Ran como abogada solo por ser la mejor. Sus intenciones no eran puras sino egoístas. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella...

* * *

_**Martes, 10:11 a.m.**_

Ran dejó la taza de café que bebía sobre su escritorio y se levantó de este, dirigiéndose a uno de los archivadores que su madre guardaba en el armario. Recordaba que hace algún tiempo su madre se había encargado de un caso similar al que ella tenía entre manos en aquel momento, por lo que le vendría bien echarle un vistazo a aquel. El único problema es que había miles de papeles ahí dentro, y Eri no estaba en la oficina para ayudarla a encontrarlos.

Tras el éxito de su primer juicio, las llamadas de nuevos clientes y de algunos medios de comunicación no habían cesado. Eso había causado que la semana anterior fuese un completo descontrol y ambas abogadas se encontrasen saturadas por el trabajo, en cambio su secretaria había conseguido tomar el control de la situación y no sobrecargarlas los días que venían. Es más, Kisaki había despejado su horario y se había tomado la libertad de asistir a un evento al que había sido invitada. Aquello implicaba que Ran tendría que hacerse cargo de la oficina ella sola.

Claro que trabajar junto a su madre le ayudaba a aprender un montón, le faltaban muchísimos años de experiencia no solo para batirla sino simplemente para estar a su altura. Sin embargo, aunque solo fuese durante unos días, se sentía bien al tener el control. No tenía a nadie que le metiera presión o que la corrigiera, aunque eso al mismo tiempo la asustaba un poco. Cuando dudaba de sí misma, se recordaba lo mucho que se había esforzado para llegar hasta allí. Y ahí era cuando se sentía imbatible.

Encontró el archivador que buscaba y lo cargó en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de lo pesado que era y la cantidad de papeles que debía haber solo en ese. Justo en el momento en el que no tenía manos libres escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y suponiendo que era Midori, ya que nunca nadie entraba sin antes encontrarse con ella, le indicó que entrase.

–Mouri-san, hay alguien que quiere verla, pero viene sin cita. –Le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ran se preguntó si ella también estaría estresada, pues era poco común no verla sonriendo.– ¿Qué hago?

–Dile que entre. Tengo tiempo, creo. –Respondió.

Su secretaria encajó la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla, y se marchó a buscar al nuevo cliente. Mientras, la joven abogada se acercó al escritorio de su madre a dejar la pesada carpeta que llevaba en las manos, pero al escuchar a alguien entrar de nuevo en la habitación y girarse un instante, se distrajo suficiente como para que esta cayera al suelo y cientos de papeles se esparciesen alrededor de sus pies.

¿Qué... qué hacía él aquí? Ran sentía que el tiempo se había parado a su alrededor, el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y las manos le temblaban. Y mejor que no pronunciase palabra alguna o haría el ridículo.

El detective la miraba a ella tan sorprendido como ella a él, pero probablemente por motivos diferentes. La joven, que no había esperado verle, pensaba que él se pondría a reír en cualquier momento a causa de tener una ex tan torpe y tonta. Pero no lo hizo. Shinichi intentó decir algunas palabras, pero todo se le quedó atrancado en la garganta. Estaba igual de nervioso que ella, mucho más de lo que se había imaginado que estaría.

Ran consiguió reaccionar y apartar su mirada de la del detective, agachándose en el suelo para recoger la que había liado. Segundos después, vio a Shinichi reaccionar y agacharse junto a ella, ayudándola a amontonar papeles que más tarde le tocaría ordenar. Ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra, y evitaban cruzar miradas. Hasta que, cuando no quedó ni un solo folio en el suelo, él le entregó la parte que había recogido.

–Gr-gracias. –Le respondió. Ran se encogió al escuchar lo aguda que había salido su voz. Armándose de valor, y porque no le quedaba otra si es que él había venido con algún motivo, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

Él también estaba sonrojado, pero al menos parecía saber controlar los nervios mejor que ella. En eso no habían cambiado. Ambos se preguntaron en sus cabezas al mismo tiempo por qué aquello estaba siendo así, si ya se habían visto hace una semana y habían conseguido mantener una conversación.

–De nada. –Respondió Shinichi con voz firme, poniéndose en pie después de que lo hicera ella.

Ran dudó sobre qué hacer a continuación, pero sin duda lo primero era apartar su mirada de la suya. Sentir que la estaba mirando fijamente la alteraba demasiado. Usó la excusa de devolver los papeles a la mesa para establecer un poco de distancia con él, que se quedó quieto en el sitio en el que estaba, un poco fuera de lugar.

–Siéntate. –Le indicó la abogada una vez tenía las manos libres, guiándole hasta el par de sofás en el que solía dialogar con sus clientes.– ¿Quieres... quieres tomar algo? –Se atrevió a preguntar por cortesía, como solía hacer siempre.

–No. No, gracias. –Shinichi la siguió y se sentó frente a ella, separados tan solo por una mesa baja. Intentaba relajarse respirando rítmicamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio durante el que ambos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en la necesidad de acomodarse al otro. Se recordaron a sí mismos el motivo por el que cada uno estaba allí, debían comportarse con la profesionalidad de un adulto y no como los adolescentes que dejaron de ser hacía varios años.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Le preguntó Ran, sintiéndose un poco más relajada después del shock inicial.

–Pues... –El detective suspiró, un poco ansioso al tener que hablar de su actual novia frente a Ran. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.– Necesito ayuda para resolver una situación personal. Aunque no se trata de mí, sino de Ryoko... Ryoko es mi novia.

–Lo sé. –Respondió ella, intentando no poner ninguna expresión en su rostro.– Continúa, por favor.

Saber que el chico al que más había querido le estaba pidiendo que ayudase a la chica a la que él amaba ahora... provocaba un pinchazo en el pecho de Ran. Lo haría porque no podría permitir que una persona inocente sufriese, y porque todavía apreciaba a Shinichi suficiente, pero aún así... en el terreno personal, se le hacía cuesta arriba.

–No nos gustaría que la prensa se enterase de esto, pero creo que contigo eso no supone ningún problema. –Le dijo con total sinceridad.– Ryoko ha estado sufriendo acoso por parte de su mánager últimamente. Queremos que acabe entre rejas, o al menos, lo más alejado posible de la industria y en especial de ella.

Ran entonces miró a Shinichi directamente, dejando de lado sus sentimientos durante un rato. Se sintió mal por esa chica a la que había conocido hace muchos años, cuando fue a visitar la oficina de su padre. Ninguna mujer se merecía ese tipo de trato y ella se aseguraría de proporcionarles la ayuda que necesitaban.

–Vale, lo primero que haréis será romper lazos con el mánager y la empresa. Pueden pasar varios meses hasta que se celebre un juicio, así que de momento solo podemos tomar medidas prudenciales.

–¿Y qué ocurrirá con el contrato firmado? ¿No habrá consecuencias en su carrera profesional si lo rompe?

–Si interponemos una demanda podemos conseguirlo rápidamente, al menos hasta que obtengamos un sentencia. ¿Sabes si es ella la única a la que este hombre maneja? ¿Hay más víctimas?

–No lo sé... por lo que he investigado, puede que la empresa completa sea corrupta... pero todavía no he reunido pruebas razonables. Aunque sí sé de una chica que podría testificar a nuestro favor...

Recordó entonces a Sonoko, siendo acechada por aquel impresentable previamente a su entrada en plató.

–Ya que eres detective no te será difícil reunir pruebas. Mientras, os ayudaré a hacer las gestiones necesarias. Espera un segundo...

Ran se puso en pie y se acercó a su escritorio propio. Shinichi la siguió con la mirada, percatándose del cambio de distribución de los muebles de la sala respecto a la que recordaba. La vio buscando una libreta y un bolígrafo, obviamente para apuntar algo. No sabía qué iba a escribir, pero no tuvo un buen presentimiento.

–Te pasaré los datos de un compañero que seguro que acepta el caso. –Le dijo Ran, copiando varios datos de una ficha al papel que tenía al lado.

–¿Compañero? –Shinichi se sorprendió tanto que se puso en pie también, su intuición acertando en que no iba a escuchar lo que él quería.– No, yo quiero que lo lleves tú.

–¿Uh? –La chica dejó de escribir y se volvió a mirar al detective, que quedaba a varios metros ahora. Se puso roja y nerviosa, pero intentó no darle mucha importancia.– Has venido a pedirme ayuda y te estoy ayudando. No puedo aceptar el caso, Shinichi.

–¿Por qué no? –Preguntó él, caminando hacia ella. Era bastante cabezota, y tanto por cuestiones profesionales como personales, estaba dispuesto a discutir lo que fuese con tal de conseguirla como abogada.

–Porque tengo mucho trabajo. Y porque empecé a ejercer hace muy poco tiempo, no puedo arriesgarme a hacerle frente a una empresa que probablemente tenga más recursos que yo. ¿Es que no quieres lo mejor para tu novia?

–Sí, claro que lo quiero. –Le respondió, plenamente convencido de qué era lo mejor.

Se acercó a Ran cada vez más, haciéndola retroceder de espaldas la escasa distancia que tenía hasta estar acorralada contra el escritorio. Cuando la acorraló entre este y su cuerpo, irguiéndose ante ella haciendo uso de su diferencia de altura, atrapó una de sus muñecas. Conteniéndose para no hacerle daño, la apretó en su mano.

Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, pero no se le escapó ni un solo detalle de toda ella. Seguía teniendo el mismo físico que cuando salían, pero ahora parecía más adulta y segura de sí misma. Acorde con su madurez, había empezado a vestir ligeramente más sugerente. Estaba guapísima, y toda ella emanaba un aura que le impedía pensar con claridad.

–Quiero a la mejor, que eres tú. –Le soltó, mirándola intensamente.

La abogada le sostuvo la mirada, sin entender muy bien por qué acababa de decir eso. Solo entendía que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y que si él hubiese querido hacerle algo en aquel momento, ella se habría dejado. Vio cómo él mismo empezaba a ponerse rojo al darse cuenta de la situación, y soltaba su brazo y se marchaba a sentarse ocultando su rostro todo lo que podía del de ella.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, y al momento se había dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. Podía haber elegido otras mil distintas, pero inconscientemente había elegido esas. Su cabeza y sus sentimientos volvían a jugar con él, como lo habían hecho en las últimas semanas.

Ran nuevamente se sentía tan nerviosa como al principio. ¿Por qué, Shinichi? ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y solo ella quien se encargara del asunto? ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto y por qué todavía le afectaba tanto su presencia?

Él se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Si no se hubiese separado a tiempo, quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado a continuación.

–Shinichi, si te sientes más tranquilo... estaré a vuestro lado todo el tiempo. –Dijo Ran con suavidad, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente y hacerle sentir cómodo, a pesar de que ella también estaba muy confusa.– Pero si de verdad confías en mí, deja que Kazehaya-san se encargue.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó el joven, todavía mirando al suelo. Veía a Ran sentándose nuevamente frente a él por el lateral de su campo de visión.

–Un excompañero de cursos superiores. Aprendí mucho de él, dudo que se niegue a llevar un caso así si se lo pido.

Shinichi quería preguntarle qué tipo de relación tenía con ese hombre, pero después de la escenita que había montado, no había forma de ocultar los motivos por los que lanzaría una pregunta así. Celos. Se sentía celoso a pesar de que él ya estaba con alguien.

–No hay forma de que cambies de opinión, ¿no? –Preguntó una vez más. Decidió que si esta no cedía, se rendiría.

–Lo siento. –Ran intentó sonreír de nuevo, especialmente ahora que Shinichi había vuelto a levantar la mirada.

Lo cierto era que se sentía extraña. Le habría gustado poder ayudarle más, aquello habría significado estar al menos un par de meses junto a él. Pero sabía que, además de ser una idea egoísta, le acabaría por provocar más dolor que alegría.

–Pero tengo la tarde libre. –Continuó Ran.– Si te viene bien, puedo reunirme más tarde con vosotros y ayudaros con todo este tema. Después llamaré a Kazehaya-san y le explicaré la situación más detenidamente.

No le apetecía nada ver a Shinichi y a Ryoko juntos, pero le sabía demasiado mal no poder hacer más que aquello por Shinichi. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro cliente, no habría tenido problema en rechazarlo si hubiese sido necesario... pero es que se trataba de él.

–Está bien. –Dijo Shinichi, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.– Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ran, sé que estás muy ocupada. Se lo comentaré a Ryoko.

–Perfecto. Llámame para lo que necesites. –Respondió, sonriendo de nuevo.

Shinichi la miró directamente, y aunque quiso sonreír al verla a ella hacerlo, lo evitó. Se marchó, dejando a la chica confusa por la expresión neutra de su rostro al despedirse.

Y volvió a qudarse sola. Se le había quedado un extraño sabor de boca y la cabeza hecha un lío. Aquello que acababa de pasar parecía una visión, y a la vez, tan real como si no hubiesen pasado tres años desde que estuvieron juntos. Las manos le sudaban al recordar el roce con las suyas al recoger los papeles del suelo, y las piernas le temblaban al volver a imaginarse acorralada entre él y la mesa. Se le había acercado demasiado.

_Fue una tontería, Ran_, pensó para sí misma. _No les des más importancia de la cuenta_.

* * *

_**Martes, 16:43 p.m.**_

Era la primera vez que pisaba esa cafetería del centro de Tokyo. Era lujosa, cara y se encontraba bastante escondida de las calles principales, motivo por el cual muchos famosos la frecuentaban cuando querían privacidad. Ran había llegado muy temprano, y llevaba ya un rato allí a pesar de que todavía no era la hora acordada.

Más calmados después de almorzar algo, se había vuelto a poner en contacto con Shinichi para acordar un lugar y una hora donde los tres pudiesen reunirse. La abogada sabía que los vería aparecer juntos de la mano, se sentarían al lado, él pasaría su brazo sobre el respaldo de ella e incluso se besarían. Sentía un nudo en el estómago tan solo de imaginárselo. Pero ya no era una niña como para huir de situaciones así cuando se la requería.

Lo que Ran no se imaginaba es que Shinichi nunca aparecería. Cambiando un poco los motivos, se sentía igual que ella. No quería estar en un lugar junto a dos chicas por las que tenía sentimientos, aún menos después de lo mucho que se había acercado a Ran aquella misma mañana... ¿y si volvía a hacer algo raro y lo notaban? Eran dos mujeres que prácticamente no mantenían relación entre sí, no quería que se llevasen o mirasen mal por su culpa.

Por eso, en el último momento, llamó a Ryoko para decirle que no podría acompañarla. Estaba en su cama tirado, sintiéndose demacrado, mientras le ponía una excusa totalmente creíble.

La decepción y el alivio golpearon al mismo tiempo a la joven abogada cuando vio a la modelo entrar sola en la cafetería. Shinichi en ningún momento había mencionado que no fuese a acudir, pero ahora que lo pensaba, había sido ella misma quien había asumido que irían ambos. De cualquier forma, estar a solas con Ryoko le permitía imaginarse que se trataba de un cliente corriente.

–¡Buenas tardes, Ran-chan! ¿Puedo llamarte Ran-chan, verdad? –La modelo se acercó, con mucho ánimo, a abrazarla antes de sentarse frente a ella.

Ran asintió, esforzándose por mostrarse agradable frente a la que era la novia de su ex. La había visto en numerosas revistas y más de una vez en la tele, pero no solía prestarle demasiada atención. Ahora que la tenía frente a frente, pudo darse cuenta de las diferencias entre la súpermodelo y la estudiante que era cuando se hizo pasar por la novia de Shinichi hacía varios años, cuando todavía era mentira. Su aspecto había cambiado bastante, pero era suficientemente reconocible.

–Shinichi no ha podido venir, en el último momento le han llamado del cuartel de policía. Me disculpo por él, está siempre igual con los casos... –Se justificó, antes de que la chica pudiese preguntar, cosa que iba a hacer sin duda.

–No cambia nunca. –Rió Ran.– Pero tiene tiempo para preocuparse de ti, que es lo importante. Por cierto, vi tu entrevista. Estuviste genial.

No mintió pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Cuando acabó la parte de Sonoko decidió continuar viendo a Ryoko. Cuando Ran era tan solo una adolescente, solía aceptar algún trabajo de los cazatalentos con los que se cruzaba y llegó a hacer alguna que otra sesión de modelaje. Kazuha enfocó muy bien la entrevista, hasta la que la entrevistada mencionó a su novio detective por primera vez. Ahí Ran apagó la televisión y decidió que era hora de marcharse para estar a tiempo para recoger a sus amigas.

–Muchas gracias. Precisamente, de esa noche quería hablarte... –Respondió Ryoko, apagándose un poco.

Decidieron pedir algo para tomar antes de entrar de lleno en el asunto que les importaba. Le habló un poco de su trayectoria como modelo, de cuánto tiempo llevaba con Furuguchi como mánager, las primeras veces que la había increpado y hasta el incidente del fin de semana anterior. Ran la orientó un poco, explicándole cómo el código penal abordaba cada uno de esos asuntos. Le hizo las mismas preguntas que había realizado a Shinichi por la mañana y unas cuantas más con tal de obtener información, intercambiaron varios números de teléfono para que pudiesen empezar a mover cartas en el asunto...

Y tras más de una hora de conversación, Ryoko supo que todo iba a salir bien. Lo poco que sabía de Ran lo había oído de boca de Shinichi, pero ni en sus mejores sueños se había planteado que fuese una mujer con tanta iniciativa y capacidad de resolver problemas.

Le cayó bien. No por ser la ex de su novio iba a odiarla gratuitamente. Es más, le resultaba más fácil hablar del acoso con ella que con Shinichi, porque sabía que probablemente la entendería, mientras se preocupaba de lo que su chico pudiese pensar... no había sido el caso, pero tenía miedo de que Shinichi en un principio la acusara por buscárselo.

Por su parte, Ran también se sintió cómoda, pero sus pensamientos empezaban a jugar con ella. Cuando Ryoko hablaba de lo mucho que Shinichi la ayudaba, no podía evitar acordarse de cuando estaban juntos. Ella era guapísima, se había dejado el cabello largo, tenía un rostro aniñado, y en definitiva, se veía bien al lado del detective. Ran no quería compararse ahora que había conseguido quererse a sí misma... pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Los veía enamorados mientras ella todavía no podía arreglar el corazón roto que su ruptura le dejó.

–Entonces... ¿cuánto tiempo tardará el trámite?

Cuando se dieron cuenta se habían quedado sin preguntas que hacerse la una a la otra. Ryoko había expuesto todas sus preocupaciones y Ran le había dado herramientas para solucionarlas, por lo que la modelo se sentía mucho más tranquila que el día anterior.

–En menos de una semana deberías estar desvinculada de la empresa. Pero te recomiendo que contactes a Kazehaya lo antes posible, por si surge alguna complicación.

–Muchísimas gracias, Ran, de corazón. –Le agradeció, tomándole las manos una vez ambas se pusieron en pie, dando por finalizada su charla.– Yo me encargo de la cuenta para compensarte por las molestias.

Ran se lo agradeció y no se quejó. Al fin y al cabo le estaba haciendo un favor, no estaba trabajando, por lo que no sacaría dinero de aquello.

–Me marcho a casa entonces. Si surge algún problema o tienes alguna duda, ya sabes, ponte en contacto conmigo.

–¡Lo haré! Si también hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, avísame. ¡Te debo una copa al menos!

–Te lo agradezco, pero estoy saturada de trabajo... no sé cuándo podré tomarte la oferta. –Respondió sonriéndole.

–¿Y hoy? –Preguntó Ryoko, dejándola sorprendida.– ¿Has acabado por hoy? Acabas de decir que ibas a casa.

–¿Hoy? Sí, hoy tengo tiempo, pero...

La otra chica no la dejó terminar de hablar, simplemente la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hacia afuera de la cafetería.

–¿Tienes que conducir? –Le preguntó, arrastrándola ya por la calle. Ran negó con la cabeza.– ¡Será una copa solo, te lo aseguro!

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sentada frente a la barra de un bar cercano a la cafetería, con Ryoko junto a ella. Por un momento se olvidó de que ésta era la novia de Shinichi, incluso se emocionó al pensar que parecían amigas. ¿Sería este el inicio de una nueva amistad? En un principio jamás se lo había imaginado, pero ahora que se veía en la situación, no le parecía imposible.

–Creo que estuve aquí antes. –Mencionó la abogada mientras le servían la copa de ginebra que había pedido.– En una doble cita que organizó Sonoko.

–¿Tienes pareja? –Le preguntó Ryoko, sorbiendo por su cañita. El sitio era pequeño y tranquilo y ella parecía conocer al personal y sentirse cómoda allí.

–¡No, no! –Se apresuró a aclarar. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo ante ella, quizás por si se le ocurría contárselo a Shinichi más tarde. Claro que habría sido peor contárselo directamente a él.– Es que mi amiga intentaba emparejarme... pero nunca le salía bien.– Rió Ran.

–Oh. Antes... pensé que ese abogado del que me hablabas y tú érais pareja. Lo siento, lo asumí por la confianza con la que le ofreces casos...

–¿Kazehaya-kun? Qué va... es solo... un compañero.

No había necesidad de meterse en detalles, ¿verdad? Kazehaya era un par de años mayor que ella, y también el mejor de su promoción en la escuela de abogados. En aquel entonces se ayudaban mutuamente, cuando él se graduó Ran siempre lo tomaba como referente, y ahora ejercían sus trabajos codo con codo.

Pero aquella relación no fue estrictamente profesional. En algún momento, él se declaró y ella lo rechazó. Su amistad se enfrió un poco después de aquello. Ran siempre se quedó con la duda de si debería haberle aceptado, era un chico muy guapo e intelingente... pero no podía engañarse a sí misma. Su corazón todavía no estaba libre.

–Ya veo. –Le dijo. Quizás la joven también esperaba preguntas de su relación, pero Ran se limitó a beber de su copa.

Puesto que nadie le había dicho lo contrario, la modelo tenía asumido que la actual relación entre la abogada y el detective estaba bien. Ryoko no se había planteado antes que Ran podía sentirse incómoda al hablar sobre Shinichi. Él sí solía contarle cosas de cuando salía con ella, y tenía total confianza para contarle que se la había encontrado en el juzgado. Sin embargo, a Ran apenas la conocía, quizás era demasiado violento sacar ese tema de buenas a primeras.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Shinichi? –Preguntó su actual novia, decidiéndose por fin a sacar el tema de conversación que le había rondado la cabeza toda la tarde.

Quizás había sido ese el verdadero motivo por el que la había arrastrado al bar de copas.

–Supongo.

–Esto... ¿siempre se toma los problemas de los demás tan en serio?

–¿Cómo de serio? Ya sabes, él siempre está ayudando a los demás...

–Sí, lo sé, pero... lo noto extraño. –La chica suspiró, mientras la otra esperaba a que continuase.– Es que nunca le había visto tan tenso. Se está tomando mis problemas como algo demasiado personal... no sé, siempre ha resuelto las cosas de otra forma.

A Ran se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Creía entender a qué se refería. Recordaba la seriedad con la que Conan se había tomado el secuestro de Eri, aún cuando ella no sabía de su identidad. O del caso de los aviones de papel, donde ella se empeñó en salvar al presidente y Shinichi se dedicó a insultar a los servicios de emergencia porque ella estaba en peligro.

¿Y si actuaba así frente a Ryoko porque Ran estaba involucrada? La abogada aguantó una risilla nerviosa, descartando una idea tan absurda. Que de absurda no tenía absolutamente nada: había acertado.

–Cuando está preocupado tiende a alejarse de los demás. Pero no le des más vueltas, en cuanto todo esté resuelto volverá a la normalidad. Sé paciente y espérale. Te lo agradecerá.

Ryoko se quedó un poco sorprendida ante lo mucho que Ran conocía a Shinichi, aunque era de esperar. No dijo nada en voz alta, por miedo a que la conversación acabara en un punto que no le gustase...

Ambas prefirieron cambiar de tema y hablar de alguna otra cosa que tuvieran en común y no fuese él. La celebrity se acabó su copa mientras la otra dejó un poco menos de media, no muy motivada para beber. Finalmente, decidieron marcharse una vez estaba empezando a anochecer.

–¿Cómo vuelves a casa? –Preguntó la modelo.

–Andando. Tan solo vivo a media hora a pie de aquí.

–Le pediré a Shinichi que te acerque. –Dijo, sin siquiera consultar a ninguno de los dos, pero con toda su buena intención.

Antes de que Ran tuviera oportunidad de reprochar, Ryoko ya estaba al teléfono con su chico indicándole donde estaba. Resultaba que Shinichi ya estaba por la zona haciendo unas compras, por lo que en apenas un par de minutos se plantó en la calle donde ambas chicas se encontraban.

No lo iba a negar: le chocó ver a Ran allí. Seguía encontrándose extraño después de lo de esta mañana y el corazón no paraba de latirle, rememorando lo cerca que había estado de ella. La saludó con una sonrisa y un par de palabras, nada que no hiciera con cualquier otra chica a la que considerase amiga. Después ambas entraron al vehículo, su novia en el asiento del copiloto, y Ran detrás.

Ambos se hacían la misma pregunta a sí mismos, como si tuviesen telepatía, estaban sincronizados. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta Ryoko de la tensión que había entre ellos? ¿De verdad asumía que se llevaban bien, sin más? ¿Es que ni ella ni él le habían mencionado a la modelo lo extraño que era todo?

Ryoko verdaderamente se creía que lo tenían superado. Al menos, era lo que pensaba hasta ese momento.

Hasta que pilló a Shinichi y a Ran mirándose a los ojos mediante el espejo retrovisor cental.

Estaban parados en un semáforo, con música de fondo, mientras ella miraba por la ventana y los otros dos la creían distraida. Shinichi miró hacia atrás por el espejo, y Ran se dio cuenta al momento de que la estaban mirando. Obviamente no podían decirse nada, pero durante un par de segundos... Era una mirada distinta a la de aquella mañana, o a la de las veces anteriores que se habían visto. Esta vez conectaron. Volvieron a sentirse completos y cálidos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La chica sentada al lado del conductor intentó convencerse a sí misma de que solo fue su imaginación. Aquel par eran buenas personas, nada podía estar ocurriendo entre ellos. Shinichi no la engañaría, ni la dejaría sola en un momento tan delicado, ¿verdad?

–Ran, ¿dónde te dejo? –Preguntó de pronto Shinichi, rompiendo la atmósfera cargada que cada cual percibía de una forma.

–¿Te importa tomar la primera calle a la derecha, y después la segunda a la izquierda? Ahí está mi bloque.

–Sin problema. –Respondió, haciendo lo que se le había dicho.– ¿Cuál es? ¿El blanco, quizás?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó sorprendida la abogada, mientras el coche se paraba y abría la puerta.

Shinichi se giró para mirarla a través del hueco entre el reposacabezas y su ventana. Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez en todo el día.

–Instinto de detective.

Ryoko tragó saliva. ¿Tanta confianza tenían, no era que habían pasado un año sin contacto...? ¿O es que él estaba... ligando?

Ran bajó del coche, y Shinichi bajó la ventanilla para poder hablar mejor. La joven se despidió de la pareja, y volvió a repetirles que si necesitaban algo más, tan solo la avisasen. Después vio cómo el coche se marchaba calle abajo, antes de entrar al edificio.

Era extraño lo bien que se sentía a pesar de que los acababa de ver en pareja. Quizás el hecho de que Shinichi no se había mostrado cariñoso con su novia en todo el trayecto ayudaba... pero aún así, no quería empezar a hacerse ilusiones ni tener esperanzas.

También era obvio que la actitud de Shinichi había cambiado radicalmente desde lo que había pasado en la mañana hasta la tarde. Había puesto una excusa para no reunirse con las chicas, y aunque ahora desearía pasar un rato más con Ran, supo que había evitado escenas incómodas que ocurrirían sin lugar a dudas. En apenas unos minutos se sentía más feliz que en toda la semana anterior.

Y Ryoko, por su parte... ella no era celosa, tampoco tendía a desconfiar de la gente. A veces le costaba hacerle frente a los problemas y tenía que recurrir a otras personas, pero intentaba mantener la calma. Incluso ahora, que lo había visto todo, intentaba calmarse pensando que su inseguridad le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Shinichi la quería, y no era mentira. Pero... ¿la amaba?

* * *

**Uhhh... ¿Ryoko y Ran amigas? ¿Ran y Shinichi tonteando? Si buscáis dramática en google sale mi cara (en realidad no, pero debería).**

**Tengo muchas ganas de compartiros el próximo capítulo, pero me tomaré mi tiempo para que quede un buen resultado. También espero poder publicar algún oneshot (de los muchos que tengo a media) a lo largo de las próximas semanas. Cualquier feedback lo agradeceré, últimamente estoy algo baja de ánimo y escribir y leeros me llena mucho.**

**¡Felices vacaciones (y mucho ánimo a quien no las tenga)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Para las impacientes que me lo habéis estado pidiendo... ¡aquí está! La verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Tenía la idea, pero por algún motivo me ha costado mucho plasmarla. En fin, espero no decepcionaros.**

**Disfrutad! :-)**

* * *

_**Dos semanas y media después – Viernes, 19:55 p.m.**_

Entre el sonido de maletas siendo arrastradas y masas de personas agolpándose para ser recibidas en la zona de espera, quería marcharse de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Para colmo, la llegada de la primavera había traido consigo un aumento de las temperaturas, lo que hacía el ambiente más agobiante aún. Nunca terminó de acostumbrarse a los aeropuertos.

Solo se relajó cuando lo vio a lo lejos, a punto de salir a la zona de espera. Su avión había llegado hacía ya un rato, por lo que a Shinichi le preocupaba que hubiese pasado algo. Supuso que simplemente se había tomado su tiempo. No pudo evitar reírse solo al contemplar de lejos esa cara de frustración tan familiar y propia de él, la cual, ahora que la veía, debía admitir que había echado en falta.

–¡Kudo! –Gritó el recién llegado todavía a unos metros de distancia, sonriendo a pesar del cansancio que mostraba su cara.– ¿Me has echado de menos?

–Que va, he estado muy tranquilo. –Le dijo en broma, quedándose con él.

Cuando por fin se alcanzaron el uno al otro, se fundieron en un abrazo, pateándose un poco la espalda como los chicos solían hacer. En su caso, cualquiera a su alrededor que se dignase a mirar la escenita afectiva que estaban montando podría haberlos confundido por pareja o hermanos. Ellos preferían la segunda opción, para ser sinceros.

–Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Hattori. –Le recibió Shinichi, separándose de él para dar comienzo a los días que les esperaban juntos.

El detective de Tokyo se ofreció a llevar las maletas, pero Heiji lo rechazó y lo hizo él mismo, caminando en dirección al parking del edificio con energía de sobra.

–No puedo esperar más... Me muero por verla. –Pensó en voz alta con cara de emoción. Sus ojos brillaban, mirando al frente con la cabeza bien alta.

–¿De verdad que no quieres parar primero en mi casa y descansar? –Le volvió a preguntar Shinichi, mientras le guiaba hacia donde su coche estaba aparcado.

Habían tenido la misma conversación una y otra vez durante los últimos días, tanto por escrito como por teléfono. Intentó convencer a su amigo de que después de tantas horas de viaje desde América lo que debía hacer era ducharse, comer algo y dormir, pero el chico de Osaka no iba a cambiar sus planes. Sinceramente, Shinichi habría hecho lo mismo que él, pero estaba intentando ser un buen anfitrión. Entendía la impaciencia de Heiji por ver a su chica.

Obviamente no cedió a las recomendaciones de su amigo y entró en el coche con una sonrisa boba, mirando ilusionado por la ventana del copiloto. Ya tenía veintitrés años, pero Heiji a veces llegaba a ser el más infantil de todo el grupo.

–¿Estás seguro de que sabes dónde viven las chicas? –Preguntó impaciente.

–Sí, tranquilo. Hace unas semanas llevé a Ran a casa. –Contestó, dándose cuenta de que esa respuesta era muy reveladora.

Aquello obviamente llamó la atención del chico de piel morena, que encontraba un entretenimiento que calmase sus nervios durante el camino.

–¿Kudo? ¿¡Qué demonios no me has contado!?

–¡No, no...! ¡Hay una explicación! –Se apresuró a corregirse, ruborizándose un poco. Puso el doble de atención a la carretera para no acabar teniendo un accidente mientras pensaba en ella.

La distancia entre el aeropuerto y la zona de la ciudad a la que se dirigían no era corta, por lo que tuvo tiempo suficiente para explicar todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Shinichi y Heiji se mantían en contacto continuamente, pero la situación que había tenido lugar en las últimas semanas no era algo que quisiera tratar por teléfono. Le contó todo mientras conducía: desde el primer cruce de miradas en mitad de la carretera, pasando por el juicio, hasta los problemas de Ryoko.

Aunque intentó contárselo de la forma más objetiva posible, a Hattori no se le pasó por alto los sentimientos que su amigo estaba ocultando. Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada, algo poco común en él. Kudo se estaba dando cuenta por sí solo de los sentimientos que llevaba tanto tiempo negando, y además, no quería meterse en medio en un momento tan delicado para la actual novia de este. Heiji confiaba en que las cosas tomasen su curso y acabasen bien.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde la última vez que Shinichi vio a Ran. Y aunque esta vez no cortaron el contacto de forma radical, sí que iba decreciendo conforme pasaban los días. Al principio podía usar a Ryoko como excusa para ponerse en contacto con ella, pero desde que el otro abogado se encargaba de todo, se le acababan los motivos para hablar con Ran.

Pero hoy volvería a encontrarse con ella.

Y Heiji, después de varios meses, por fin vería a Kazuha.

* * *

_**Viernes, 21:03 p.m.**_

El clima de primavera incitaba a salir por las noches, ya fuese a cenar o hacer algo con sus amigas. Ese era el plan que tenían en un principio, pero se había visto frustrado tan solo unas horas antes a causa de Sonoko. A Makoto le había surgido una oferta de trabajo fuera de la ciudad, y cómo no, Sonoko quería pasar su último fin de semana en Tokyo junto a él.

Tanto Ran como Kazuha la animaron a salir con él, Sonoko habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Pero comportarse como buenas amigas no significaba que no estuviesen desilusionadas. Habían esperado toda la semana para que llegase ese día, poder desconectar un poco y olvidarse de sus problemas personales.

Aún era temprano, se habían preparado algo rico para la cena que acababan de terminar hacía unos minutos, y estaban a punto de ducharse una tras otra y acomodarse para ver una peli. Con helado, mucho helado.

Aunque Ran debía admitir que las cosas iban algo mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Había estado evitando el contacto con Shinichi durante mucho tiempo para no volver a sufrir por él, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, ahora que se habían acercado se sentía en paz consigo misma. El sentimiento cálido que tuvo al bajarse de su coche negro de alta gama permaneció durante unos días, en los que había estado intercambiando llamadas con el detective. Pero las excusas para hablar con él se acababan. Kazehaya tomó las riendas de la situación y el contacto de la expareja se volvió más esporádico, aunque por suerte para ambos, no nulo.

Ran entendió que, quizás, solo estaban destinados a ser amigos. Quizás por fin estaba preparada para aceptarle de nuevo en su vida y por eso había vuelto. No era lo que su corazón le pedía, pero creía poder acostumbrarse a ello.

Por el contrario, el estado de ánimo de Kazuha había caído en picado a lo largo de la semana. El motivo también era su detective, pero era exactamente todo lo contrario a su amiga. Notaba a Heiji muy distante. Los mensajes eran cada día menos frecuentes, las llamadas más cortas y llevaba sin cogerle el teléfono desde el día anterior. Estaba tan asustada como enfadada.

No había parado de quejarse en todo el día, y Ran había tenido que escuchar sus teorías sobre que Heiji estaba saliendo con alguna chica americana. Ese era uno de los motivos principales por los que les habría venido bien salir esa noche a despejarse.

_Pero el destino quiso arruinar sus planes a favor de los de otro par..._

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Fue Ran la que acudió a abrir. Llevaba un rato tumbada en el sofá y tenía una pierna dormida, por lo que torpemente sorteó los muebles de la estancia y encendió la luz. Por el camino le dio una voz a Kazuha para avisar de que iría ella, ya que esta acababa de entrar al baño y probablemente ya estuviera desnuda.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta preguntó un par de veces quien llamaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió intrigada, no esperándose para nada ver alguno de aquellos dos rostros. Se quedó en shock un momento, por un montón de motivos distintos, pero pronto entendió por qué habían venido sin avisar. Estaba claro que alguien quería dar una sorpresa a otra persona.

–¿Qué ocurre, neechan? ¿Te has olvidado de mi cara?

–No puede ser... ¡Hattori! –Exclamó la chica, acercándose para darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

Que ella no fuese el motivo principal de aquella visita no cambiaba el hecho de que fuese un reencuentro emocionante. Ran también llevaba mucho sin ver a Heiji, mucho más que Kazuha incluso. Al romper con Shinichi ambos se habían distanciado, aunque el detective de tez morena seguía teniéndole el mismo afecto que siempre.

–¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿No estabas en América? –Preguntó entusiasmada. Miró al interior del apartamento, impaciente porque Kazuha saliese, pero no muy segura de cómo hacerlo para no fastidiar la sorpresa.

–Hace una hora, ¿verdad Kudo? –Respondió, introduciendo a su amigo en la conversación.

Shinichi había decidido quedarse atrás para no quitarle protagonimo a Heiji. Claro que Ran le había visto, pero debido a la emoción del momento todavía no había tenido tiempo a saludarle como era debido. Esperaba tener tiempo después del recibimiento para hablar con él un poco más.

Introduciéndose a la conversación, le contaron un poco a la chica cómo había surgido aquella vuelta tan inesperada, y esta por fin los invitó a pasar al interior del apartamento. Se disculpó por el desorden, aunque apenas había nada fuera de lugar. Shinichi se fijó en absolutamente todo lo que vio a su paso, y aunque reconocía muchos elementos de la decoración al gusto de Sonoko, también podía decir que aquel sitio emanaba la esencia de Ran.

Parados en mitad del salón, el cual daba acceso a todas las otras estancias, se quedaron en completo silencio cuando escucharon el pomo de la puerta del baño.

–Ran-chan, ¿qué es todo ese ruido? –Preguntó la inquilina, asomando la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

Llevaba un albornoz y el cabello a medio mojar todavía, pero al percatarse de quién era su visita le dio absolutamente igual salir así.

–No... –Susurró primero para sí misma, ojiplática mirando al chico que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.– ¿Heiji? ¿Estoy soñando?

Él se acercó a la puerta y después ella se encargó de terminar con la distancia que los separaba. Se abalanzó hacia él, hundiéndose en su pecho, y el detective la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente. Hacía un par de meses que no se veían, era uno de los períodos más largos que habían vivido el uno sin el otro. Daba igual cuántas veces se peleasen y decidieran dejarlo, la realidad era que no podían vivir separados.

Y después de tanto tiempo, por fin se habían dado cuenta de que todas esas discusiones eran secundarias. Kazuha estaba llorando, y Heiji había empezado a hacerlo también al notarla. Se aferraban el uno al otro, olvidándose del mundo, como si estuvieran solos.

Pero no lo estaban. Ran y Shinichi se encontraban contemplando la escena en silencio. Se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron, felices por sus amigos, y sin decirlo en voz alta, felices de que al menos a aquel par les hubiese ido bien. Al mirarlos se veían a sí mismos hacía mucho tiempo, y no podían evitar preguntarse... ¿serían ellos dos así si las cosas hubiesen sido de otra forma?

–Kudo, hola a ti también... –Dijo Kazuha, separándose de Heiji mientras se secaba las lágrimas.– Perdón por no haber saludado antes...

–No te disculpes, lo entiendo. –Respondió este con una sonrisa.

–Chicos, ¿habéis comido? –Preguntó Ran de pronto, robando la atención de todos.– Hay curry hecho, ¿queréis?

Obviamente, ninguno de los dos se negó. Kazuha se disculpó y fue a ponerse algo de ropa decente, mientras los dos detectives ayudaban a Ran a preparar la cena exclusiva para ellos, por mucho que esta insistiese en que se relajasen. Al cabo de unos minutos todos se encontraban sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala de estar.

–Me quedo dos semanas. –Empezó a contar Heiji mientras comía, respondiendo a las preguntas de las chicas.– Estaré en casa de Kudo, después iré a Osaka a ver a mis padres.

–¿Ves como te estabas preocupando más de la cuenta, Kazuha? –Ran se dirigió a su amiga en tono de burla, causando que esta se enrojeciera.

–Es que... –Comenzó a explicarse al ver la cara de confusión de los chicos.– Heiji, no me respondías a los mensajes y yo...

No terminó la frase pero se entendía qué quería decir. Esto conmovió al joven, sentado a su lado, que dejó el plato en la mesa para pasar un brazo por los hombros de su chica y darle un rápido beso en los labios. También la había manchado con la salsa de la comida.

A pesar de la nube en la que se encontraba la pareja, ni Ran ni Shinichi se sintieron incómodos. Es más, se sentían más cómodos que de costumbre, al igual que aquel día en el coche. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y volviesen a tener la misma confianza que cuando tenían diecisiete. Para reforzar aquella sensación, los cuatro pronto se vieron rememorando momentos que todos habían vivido juntos, incluso hicieron mención a la etapa de Conan Edogawa sin que ninguno de ellos pusiera mala cara.

Hasta que sin darse cuenta, solo dos participaban en la conversación... Heiji y Kazuha habían acabado acurrucados y acariciando por turnos el cabello del otro, mientras Ran y Shinichi recordaban su viaje a New York cuando tan solo tenían quince. Shinichi estaba absorto, mientras que Ran fue la primera en darse cuenta de que la pareja ya no estaba prestando atención.

–Cambiando de tema, Shinichi, ¿me ayudas a recoger? –Ran se puso en pie, apilando los platos y llevándose al detective a la cocina.

Heiji y Kazuha ni siquiera se inmutaron. Solo tenían ojos para el otro.

–Quieres que los dejemos solos, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Shinichi, dejando los vasos en el fregadero.

Ran asintió, sintiendo cómo las mejillas le ardían. Para dejar solo a aquel par, también tendrían que quedarse solos ellos dos. Aún no sabía si el destino le estaba sonriendo o solo jugando con ella, pero desde hacía días nada le apetecía más que pasar tiempo con aquel chico.

–¿Damos una vuelta? Quiero enseñarte la zona.

Tardaron poco en dejar el apartamento. Tomaron las escaleras hasta el exterior de la calle, donde la brisa fresca les golpeó en contraste con la calidez del interior. Ran había hecho bien en tomar su chaqueta antes de salir, aunque había sido más por ocultar la simplicidad de su outfit en contraste con el de Shinichi que por frío.

Ran, que le miraba de reojo, se preguntó en qué momento había empezado a vestir así. Seguía la estética que usaba de adolescente, pero ahora de forma más madura. Las camisas le abrazaban los músculos a la perfección, siempre con un botón abierto y los puños remangados. Los pantalones estilizaban su figura. Siempre zapatos caros o deportivas de marca, además de un cinturón a conjunto. Había heredado por completo el buen gusto de su madre.

Ella, en cambio, llevaba pantalones de deporte y una camiseta cualquiera. Normalmente usaba otro tipo de ropa, pero se había puesto cómoda nada más llegar del trabajo por la tarde. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Shinichi que la esperara mientras se cambiaba, pero aquello le habría resultado muy revelador e incómodo. Se sentía un poco insegura en aquel momento, al lado de él.

Y Shinichi, capaz de leerla como un libro abierto, lo notó.

–¿Qué tal el trabajo? –Le preguntó, intentando sacar tema de conversación mientras andaban calle abajo. Él miraba a su alrededor, intentando averiguar cuál era el camino antes de que Ran lo desvelara.

–El trabajo... –Ran se alteró un poco, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no esperaba verle hablar primero, pero le alegró que lo hubiese hecho.– Bastante bien, estoy muy contenta aunque tan solo esté empezando. Quiero ver cómo progreso en los próximos meses, después me plantearé qué camino seguir.

–Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. –Le sonrió el detective, reteniéndose de decirle que él también se sentía orgulloso de ella. De haber hecho eso el corazón se le habría salido del pecho esperando una respuesta.

Las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron un poco al ver la sonrisa tan sincera y amplia de Shinichi. Se sentía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba, a pesar de lo bien que habían estado los cuatro en su apartamento. Ahora estaban solos, y eso traía consigo pensamientos de mil tipos.

–Espero. –Respondió tímidamente. Llegaron al final de la calle y giraron a la izquierda, donde Shinichi pudo distinguir la entrada a un parque a pesar de la oscuridad. Ran quiso cambiar el foco de la conversación.– ¿Cómo van tus casos?

–Pues... está todo muy calmado, no he tenido ningún caso complicado en las últimas semanas. Me estoy empezando a aburrir.

Ran le miró de reojo sin que él se diese cuenta, con una sonrisa pícara. Vio la posibilidad de hacerle una broma, y aunque al principio dudó un poco, se animó a sí misma.

–¿Qué ocurre, tu radar de muertos se ha averiado?

Shinichi se paró en seco, mirándola un par de pasos por atrás con incredulidad. Aún así era obvio que en su mirada había diversión, con un deje de perversión, que hizo que en el estómago de Ran explotaran cientos de mariposas.

–Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso, verás como te pille...

Como una niña pequeña, la adrenalina la invadió tras la amenaza, y echó a correr inmediatamente hacia el interior del parque. Shinichi tardó menos de un segundo en perseguirla, pensando que caería al suelo en cualquier momento por estar más concentrado en la risa de Ran que en el camino.

Alcanzó a agarrar la tela de su chaqueta. Ella intentó zafarse de esta y seguir huyendo, pero no fue suficiente rápida: Shinichi ya había agarrado su cintura y había atraído su cuerpo hacia él. La soltó al instante, cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de que había perdido, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

Cuando el joven levantó su cabeza, vio el lago que tenían al lado. Había farolas alrededor que se reflejaban en el agua, mientras al otro lado se extendía un amplio terreno de césped con mesas de picnic.

–A veces vengo a este parque a correr, o a tomar el aire. –Dijo Ran, aún apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas mientras se recuperaba.– Es enorme, incluso conecta con el barrio vecino.

–Es precioso. –Respondió Shinichi, hipnotizado. Había estado en lugares mucho más bonitos, pero en aquel momento se sentía encantado de estar en aquel sitio. Quizás no se trataba del lugar, sino de la compañía.

Pasaron varios deportistas al lado de ellos y alguna que otra familia, por lo que decidieron caminar ellos también, en busca de un lugar tranquilo. Poco después acabaron al otro lado del mismo lago, sentados en un banco de piedra rodeado de sufientes plantas como para darles un poco de privacidad.

Aunque ambos sabían que no lo era, parecía una cita. Ran fácilmente fantaseaba con que realmente estaban en una, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los pies en la Tierra. Shinichi estaba en una relación, jamás se perdonaría a sí misma meterse por medio de dos personas y aún menos cuando una de las partes le importaba tanto. Tampoco veía a Shinichi capaz de cometer un engaño así.

Sin embargo, aunque fuese incapaz... hubo una noche, en Estados Unidos, que pasó junto a una mujer. Aún a día de hoy Ran no acababa de entender cómo pudo pasar aquello, pues Shinichi no era el tipo de chico que la engañaría, menos aún después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos.

Estar a solas con él despertaba demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza de la abogada. No quería arruinarlo, pero no tuvo otro remedio que hablar de quién menos le apetecía para dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

–¿Cómo está Ryoko?

A Shinichi tampoco le hizo ninguna gracia recibir aquella pregunta. Durante un rato casi se había olvidado de que ya tenía novia.

–Ha empezado a trabajar con su nueva mánager, de momento la veo contenta. –Respondió, intentando mostrar suficiente interés en su actual pareja.– Todavía tenemos el juicio pendiente.

–Ya veo. Me alegro de que esté mejorando la situación. –Dijo genuinamente.– Y de que os vaya bien.

¿Qué iba a decirle si no, que aún no le había superado? Ahora que había recuperado a su amigo de la infancia no quería perderle aún si tenía que soportar verle junto a otra chica. Hace cinco años, antes de que apareciese Conan, estaba dispuesta a apoyarle en cualquier relación, ¿por qué dejar de hacerlo ahora?

Ran no se percató de la sonrisa forzada de Shinichi. Él sabía que su relación con Ryoko funcionaba bastante bien... sin embargo, había estado sintiendo cosas que estaban muy fuera de lugar.

Shinichi se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de la vida amorosa de Ran. Por su parte, su relación era pública y no había mes que no fuese mencionada en alguna revista. Pero, ¿qué había de su amiga de la infancia? ¿Salía con alguien? ¿Volvería a estar enamorada? Él había asumido que no, y que ella era la misma que cuando tenía diecisiete años. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna prueba que lo confirmase.

–Y tú... –Se decidió a preguntar, pero se sentía increíblemente nervioso, hasta el punto de que casi le temblaba la voz.– ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

La sonrisa de la cara de Ran se evaporó, incluso se tensó un poco. Tardó un poco en responder, lo que Shinichi pensó que podía significar una afirmación. Sabía que escuchar un sí le dolería, por egoísta que aquello fuese por parte de alguien con novia.

–No. –Respondió firmemente.– No he tenido esa suerte.

Ella intentaba dejar de lado los pensamientos de aquel tipo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse a veces cómo Shinichi había conseguido enamorarse de otra chica. A ella le encantaría poder hacer eso también, pero nadie igualaba al detective. Había momentos en los que incluso se arrepentía de haber cortado con él. Quizás hubiese sido mejor sufrir en silencio, a su lado, sin pedir explicaciones. Quizás podía vivir con la duda.

Pero solo habría salido ganando ella... él estaba feliz ahora, ¿verdad?

–Ten paciencia. –Le aconsejó él sin que ella se lo esperase.– No cualquiera te merece, Ran. Ni siquiera yo estuve a la altura...

Se había formado un nudo en la garganta de cada uno de ellos. Shinichi acababa de tocar una herida que todavía no había cicatrizado. Y esta estaba apunto de abrirse y desgarrarse de nuevo...

–Shinichi... no estoy enfadada contigo.

¿Cómo le explicaba que él sí se odiaba a sí mismo por dejarse engañar de aquella manera? Se aprovecharon de la debilidad que sentía por ella para sacarle información. Si ella hubiese sido consciente de eso en aquel momento, la habría vuelto a involucrar en el caso y hubiese vuelto a estar en peligro. Ya cometió ese fallo cuando recuperó su cuerpo, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una segunda.

Si tres años atrás hubiese querido conservar a su novia, solo tendría que haberle contado la verdad de lo que había ocurrido. Pero entre verla a salvo y verla a su lado, sin dudar eligió la primera.

A día de hoy era distinto. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su ruptura, se había esforzado para que esa gente pagase, y después de dos años podía estar completamente seguro de que la Organización que tanto daño le había hecho estaba pagando al completo por sus actos. Ahora nada le impedía contarle la verdad.

–Ran, yo... aquella noche...

El corazón se le salía del pecho. Notaba la camisa pegada por del sudor excesivo causado por los nervios. Se había preparado el discurso en su cabeza un montó de veces, pero nunca pensó que llegase el momento de soltarlo. De igual forma, ella había soñado muchas veces con oír la verdad, aunque fuese tarde y ya para nada les sirviera.

–No fue a propósito... –Las palabras se trababan al salir de su boca, y todo lo que había practicado le fue en vano. Se tomó un segundo para relajarse y hablar claro.– Sé que crees que te engañé, pero no fue así.

–Shinichi... –La chica tomó el turno de palabra, intrigada y asustada a la vez.– No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, en serio. Te conozco, sé que no lo harías al menos que te obligasen o drogasen o...

–Nada de eso. –La cortó, impacientándose.– Fue voluntario. Me acosté con aquella mujer voluntariamente.

Ran quería llorar pero reunió fuerzas para no hacerlo. ¿Lo estaba admitiendo? ¿No se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo? ¿De verdad llevaba tres años excusándolo y resultaba que de verdad era así de imbécil?

–Pero escúchame, por favor, por imposible que parezca. –La tomó por los hombros, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada.– Pensé que eras tú. Me engañaron. Fue un gran error por mi parte no darme cuenta de que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por ti, pero esa es la verdad, Ran.

Tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, parecía surrealista, pero así eran muchas cosas de las que había visto dentro de aquel mundo de detectives. Podía creérselo.

–¿Creías que era yo?

–Estaba muy emocionado porque habías ido a visitarme... y cometí aquel gravísimo error. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra chica, te aseguro que yo no...

Entonces, Ran estalló en lágrimas. Le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a Shinichi, pero no pudo reprimirse más. Él no la había engañado y la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza repitiéndole que no estaba a la altura como novia se equivocaba. Estaba aliviada, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ya no pasaría más noches pensando en eso, ya no volvería a soñar que Shinichi la dejaba porque ser insuficiente.

Pero aquella reacción él la interpretó de otra forma, confundiéndole.

–No... yo... lloro porque estoy aliviada. –Le confesó, relajándose un poco y secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

Vio entonces a Shinichi sonreír. Este le apartó el cabello de la cara y se lo acomodó hacia un lado, para dejar su rostro despejado y secarle las lágrimas con sus propios dedos. El tacto del detective era delicado, y le recordaba a sus primeras semanas como novios, cuando acababa de recuperar su cuerpo y se sentían en una nube por poder estar juntos.

–Eres una llorona. –Le dijo dulcemente, imitándose a sí mismo cuando estaban en la guardería y ella odiaba esa palabra.

Se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano para que ella se levantara también. Después la atrajo hacia su pecho, y se abrazaron. La cabeza de Ran ocupaba el hueco del cuello de Shinichi, a pesar de que hacía unos años le llegaba un poco más arriba. O en otras palabras, él había crecido. Tampoco recordaba que tuviese un cuerpo tan trabajado, y eso que Shinichi siempre había estado bien físicamente... solo que ahora lo estaba más.

–¿Me perdonas entonces? –Le preguntó, besándole la frente.

Ran tenía ganas de llorar aún más ante aquel gesto tan dulce, pero se contuvo. Aquel chico de ojos azules solía ser algo frío y nada cariñoso, pero con el paso de los años había cambiado también en ese aspecto. El corazón de la joven acabaría por derretirse con esos gestos.

Para evitar malentendidos, se mantuvo cerca de él durante el tiempo justo y necesario. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, guardando una distancia prudencial. Asintió, pues en su corazón ya le había perdonado hace algún tiempo y toda duda se había despejado tras las confesiones que Shinichi acababa de hacer.

–Supongo que volvemos a ser amigos... ¿cierto? –Fue su turno de preguntar ahora. Su voz sonó insegura, como si no lo tuviese suficientemente claro todavía.

–Ran, nos conocemos desde que teníamos cuatro años... ¿cómo no voy a quererte en mi vida?

Sus miradas azul e índigo se encontraron, sonriéndose mutuamente. Otra vez esa sensación cálida. Habían resuelto el mayor malentendido de todos, ya no había dudas ni miedos que los distanciaran. Echando un vistazo al pasado, los últimos tres años habían sido largos y difíciles al estar separados.

Era simple: Shinichi y Ran estaban destinados a formar parte de la vida del otro. No importaba cuantas veces discutiesen, ni cuantas cosas saliesen mal entre ellos... siempre volverían a cruzarse.

* * *

_**Unos días más tardes – Martes, 13:57 p.m.**_

En las últimas semanas Kazuha, Sonoko y Ran se habían dado cuenta de lo poco frecuente que era que las tres comiesen en casa juntas. Cada una tenía un horario diferente que abarcaba tramos distintos del día, por lo que era complicado que coincidiesen periódicamente un día y hora determinados. El único hueco que encontraban, siempre y cuando Sonoko no estuviese fuera filmando, solía ser la noche de viernes, la cual aprovechaban para salir a cenar fuera, tomar alguna copa o cualquier otro plan que se les ocurriera.

El plan que habían hecho el viernes de la semana anterior se canceló a causa de Sonoko, dando lugar a una noche llena de emociones que ni Ran ni Kazuha se imaginaban.

Los días de Heiji Hattori en Tokyo se acababan, y se los pasaba metiendo las narices en los casos de su amigo en cuya mansión se alojaba, y planeando citas con Kazuha, para acabar llevándosela a la mansión de su amigo también. Pasada una semana allí tenía planeado pasar otra en Osaka antes de volverse a New York. Su novia, que pretendía disfrutar de él al máximo, aprovecharía sus dos días libres para visitar también y junto a él su ciudad natal.

Por su parte la actriz, que había ganado muchísima fama en apenas unas semanas, había despedido a su prometido en el aeropuerto hacía tan solo un par de días. Makoto se había marchado a participar como entrenador a un torneo de kárate, poniendo a Sonoko en una situación similar a cuando eran adolescentes. Por suerte, ella había madurado algo, y era capaz de esperarle pacientemente entre rodajes de películas y cenas con la corporación Suzuki.

Y después estaba Ran, saturada a causa de los juicios a los que tenía que enfrentarse, forjándose poco a poco una reputación similar a la de su madre. Trabajar la distraía de pensar en otros asuntos, como el que llevaba por nombre Shinichi Kudo. Apenas habían vuelto a hablar después de la conversación del parque, pero sí habían acordado verse una vez Hattori se marchase, ya que Shinichi tendría más tiempo libre para entonces. No era una cita, tan solo eran dos amigos intentando ponerse al día de la vida del otro tras mucho tiempo.

Aunque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tenía muy clara la situación. Habían hablado las cosas, pero en ningún momento él le había dado pie a pensar que quería volver con ella. Shinichi estaba saliendo con Ryoko y se querían, Ran sabía que debía parar de hacerse ilusiones lo antes posible. Aquello se lo repitió mil veces a sí misma como un mantra.

Ran no se habría esperado jamás lo que pasó esa tarde, igual que no se esperaba que encontrarse con sus dos compañeras de piso ese medio día. Era una de esas veces inusuales que las tres coincidían.

–¿Qué hace esto aquí? –Alzó la voz desde la cocina, esperando que alguna de las otras la escuchase desde alguna parte del apartamento.

–¡Son dos números de revistas que salen mañana! –Gritó de vuelta la periodista, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para hablar a un volumen normal.– Sé que Sonoko los lee, así que los he conseguido antes de que salgan.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la isleta de la cocina, estaba esperando a que las otras dos terminasen de acomodarse y acudieran a comer también. Mientras esperaba, le echó una ojeada a la primera revista, hasta que encontró un titular en su interior que le llamó demasiado la atención como para seguir pasando páginas.

_Terminan su relación la modelo e influecer Ryoko Akagi y el famoso detective del Este, Shinichi Kudo._

Era una noticia que sin duda alguna causaría controversia. No había forma de que pasase desapercibida y menos aún para la gente de su círculo, como lo eran Hattori o las chicas. Todo el mundo se preguntaría cual sería el motivo de aquella ruptura con lo bien que se les veía juntos, y Ran, sin leer el resto de la noticia ni saber qué era lo que realmente había pasado, podía hacerse una idea.

Ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas cuando Sonoko entró por la puerta. Su amiga la miró preocupada por si le había pasado algo malo, sin imaginarse que el motivo era un trozo de papel.

–Es por mi culpa. –Dijo Ran, levantando la revista en sus manos.– ¡Han roto por mi culpa!

Sonoko corrió a su lado, entendiéndolo todo cuando vio la noticia escrita.

–Ran, tranquila, ¡tranquila! –Le rogó Sonoko, entrando en pánico al ver el descontrol que se había formado en un momento.

Kazuha, escuchando las voces que daban, tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar y ponerse al tanto de la situación.

–Tengo que... que llamar a Shinichi. ¡Voy a disculparme!

Pero nada más sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo este le fue arrebatado.

–¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Por qué vas a disculparte? –Kazuha se alejó de ella con el móvil en la mano, impidiendo que lo cogiese, mientras Sonoko la abrazaba y retenía.

Estaba más alterada de lo que ninguna de las dos recordaba haberla visto.

–¡Porque ha sido mi culpa! Por acercarme demasiado...

–Deja de decir tonterías. –Continuó diciéndole la que le había quitado el móvil.– Habrán roto porque les irá mal, ya está. Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo sabes, la exclusiva ni siquiera ha salido a la luz todavía.

–Además, pensaría que estás desesperada y todo este tiempo has estado esperando a que lo dejaran. –Tomó la palabra Sonoko.– ¿Eso quieres?

Entre las dos consiguieron hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. Ran se relajó poco a poco, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo y sin sentido que habían sido sus impulsos. Después de varias semanas, y más aún después de esto, era complicado no acabar explotando como lo había hecho.

Por mucho que sus amigas estuviesen en lo cierto le era imposible no pensar que en el fondo ella tenía parte de la culpa.

Quería preguntarle. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería que saliera de él contárselo. Aquella mezcla de dolor y esperanza no era para nada agradable.

* * *

**Espero que os guste el drama porque esto es solo el principio... jeje**

**Como siempre quiero daros las gracias por seguir la historia, y tened paciencia conmigo porque a pesar de ser vacaciones tengo poco tiempo libre... no obstante, estoy esforzándome por acabar la historia antes de septiembre.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o oneshot!**


End file.
